La sombra del Halcón
by Layla-scar
Summary: Cumplidos los 18, Inuzuka Kiba no le encuentra sentido a nada. Pero su destino hace que se acerque a un clan olvidado por Konoha... y sólo allí encontrará algo por lo que vivir y algo por lo que arriesgar su vida...
1. Los cetreros de Konoha: Hane

**Nda: Hola! Hice este fic con ánimos de crear algo distinto sobre Inuzuka Kiba, ya que todas las historias que me he leído de él son muy semejantes. Aviso que tal y como aparece en el Summary, escribo sobre un antiguo clan inventado y por tanto, aparecen personajes míos. (Hane, Altavis, Joukei...) Pero he puesto todo mi empeño en describirlos... y creo que nos os quedaréis indiferentes cuando los "conozcáis". (¡O eso espero! XD)**

**A los que después de haber leído el aviso se atrevan a leer... espero q os guste mucho! Y que me dejéis algún que otro review! XD**

**  
Saludos,  
Layla-scar**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**LA SOMBRA DEL HALCÓN**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-----------------------**

**Capítulo 1 – Los cetreros de Konoha: Hane**

**---oooOooo---**

Corrían tiempos de apatía y desgana entre los habitantes de la Villa de la Hoja. Tras años aguantando continuos enfrentamientos entre Akatsuki y el grupo de Orochimaru, la Hokage y los Jounins más importantes de la aldea estaban tan concentrados en intentar solucionar los problemas que amenazaban sus hogares que se habían dejado de lado a los Chuunins y Genins del lugar. Al principio sólo alegaron que se cancelarían las misiones de los pequeños grupos Genins de tres. Pero luego, se suspendieron también las de los Chuunins, dejando a los ninjas en un estado de desconcierto y conmoción.

Pero la situación empeoró, el tiempo pasaba y los espías de Konoha no avanzaban con sus averiguaciones, por lo que los grandes se concentraron tanto en solucionar los múltiples problemas en los que Konoha se hallaba sumergida, que no tardaron en cancelarse los exámenes de ascenso a Jounin.

Ello supuso un impacto entre los que deseaban ascender al honorable rango. Muchos de ellos llevaban trabajando para conseguirlo años, pues ésa era su meta en la vida. Pero al verse privados de la prueba por la cual llegarían a ser lo que siempre habían soñado, algunos abandonaron con tristeza sus entrenamientos

No obstante, un pequeño grupo de ninjas, en concreto los compañeros de Uzumaki Naruto, no perdieron sus esperanzas de poder alcanzar algún día el rango de sus maestros. Se dedicaron a entrenar juntos, al igual que cuando eran más pequeños, para no perder sus facultades.

- Vamos Naruto ¡no te desanimes! Es la primera vez que veo que tienes un plato de ramen y ni siquiera lo pruebas – dijo Shikamaru acercándole más el bol de ramen. Estaba cansado de entrenar todo el día, su ropa estaba sucia y tenía un rasguño en la cara que le escocía. Pero aún así no podía permitir que su amigo entrara en depresión por las buenas.

- Gracias, Shikamaru, pero desde que sé que Neji se hizo Jounin a los quince… antes de que el examen fuera susp…

- Déjalo ya, Naruto. Yo tampoco soy Jounin y no estoy deprimido- mintió Kiba con la boca llena de ramen.

Como cuando era pequeño, Inuzuka Kiba seguía llevando los mismos pelos despeinados, que se revolvía sonriente con la mano una y otra vez. Los tatuajes rojos que le surcaban las mejillas se habían alargado un poco hacia abajo, pues al crecer, su cara se había estrechado ligeramente abandonando la redondez de cuando era pequeño. Pero en definitiva, seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, un chico con cierta actitud chulesca, que a veces miraba al mundo por encima del hombro con sus enormes ojos afilados, pero con el que se podía contar para cualquier cosa.

- Si, pero ya tenemos 18 años y ¡yo quiero ser Hokage!- Gritó Naruto levantándose de la silla y señalando con un dedo al cielo.

-Nuestra edad es lo de menos – agregó Chouji poniendo los ojos en blanco- Todo el mundo sabe que si no somos Jounins aún es porque hace dos años que suspendieron el examen. Hasta que no pasen todos los líos en los que se haya metida Konoha no abrirán ese maldito examen, os lo aseguro.

- Y hasta entonces, a seguir entrenando…- Hinata suspiró desviando sus enormes ojos grises hacia el mantel de la mesa. Con el paso de los años, había perdido parte de su timidez al irse haciendo más fuerte. Aunque su rostro aún se sonrojaba a menudo con las miradas de Naruto. Tras un rato de silencio agregó:

-Hablando de revueltas ¿os habéis enterado de la situación del clan Jintaka?

- ¿Qué clan es ese?- preguntó Kiba con curiosidad incorporándose vagamente en su silla.

-¿No te has enterado, Kiba? – dijo inmediatamente Shikamaru- El clan Jintaka (Jin: gente; Taka: halcón) es conocido por estar compuesto de familias que durante décadas se han dedicado a la cetrería…- empezó a explicar el chico de la coleta.

- Los cetreros están relacionados con los halcones ¿no?- preguntó Chouji.

- Si- respondió Shikamaru y siguió su explicación- se dedican a la cría y educación de esos pájaros, pero no sólo halcones, tienen empatía con cualquier tipo de ave.

- Es parecido a lo que mi clan hace con los perros entonces ¿me equivoco?

- No te equivocas Kiba, es muy similar. Sus pájaros son para ellos sus compañeros y a la vez sus amigos.

- Entiendo…debe ser increíble…- Kiba levantó una ceja pensativo- ¿Y que les ocurre?

- Pues no se sabe con exactitud, aunque es un clan muy respetado en Konoha no se sabe mucho de ellos y la gente los mira con recelo cuando se acercan a la villa. Kiba, tu por ejemplo no tenias ni idea de que existían.- aclaró Hinata- Se ha oído decir que están siendo atacados con frecuencia y llevan ya muchas bajas.

- No lo entiendo ¿están siendo atacados y no piden ayuda a otros clanes?- preguntó Naruto clavando sus ojos azules en Hinata, que se ruborizó al instante.

- Exacto, no han pedido ayuda. Y considerarían una ofensa que ayudáramos si no nos lo han exigido- dijo Shikamaru.

- Pues sí que es un clan raro…- dijo Kiba encogiéndose de hombros- en fin ¿habéis acabado ya el ramen? Ya ha anochecido y estoy muy cansado.

- Yo también- Chouji se levantó de su silla- vayámonos de aquí.

Los cuatro chicos pagaron y se pusieron en camino. Naruto se acercó a Hinata y le dio la mano para caminar.

- Eey, pareja ¿cuanto tiempo lleváis ya juntos?- preguntó Shikamaru.

- Pues… un año y medio ¿no Hinata?- contestó Naruto agarrando con más fuerza la mano de su chica.

- Si – respondió Hinata con una sonrisa y sonrojándose.

- Bien, yo me despido aquí – dijo Kiba al llegar a las cercanías del clan Inuzuka – mañana nos vemos en el mismo sitio para entrenar ¿no?

- Si- dijeron todos- ¡Hasta mañana, Kiba!

Kiba dio media vuelta y dijo adiós con la mano. Echó a correr por la calle para llegar cuanto antes a su casa. Necesitaba acostarse porque apenas se tenía en pie, y además echaba de menos a Akamaru que por culpa de un resfriado no lo había acompañado ese día a entrenar. Pasó al lado de la casa de unos amigos de su madre y el perro de la familia ladró alegremente en forma de saludo. Kiba le levantó una mano desde lejos y continuó su camino.

Se detuvo delante de una casita más bien modesta pero muy acogedora y metió la llave en la cerradura para abrir la puerta con cuidado. Era tarde y si despertaba a su madre sería mortal, con la mala leche que tenía recién despertada…Bueno, recién despertada y cuando ya llevaba siete horas despierta… Su hermana hacía tiempo ya que no vivía con ellos. Se había ido con su novio hacía dos años y compartían una casita a dos kilómetros de su antiguo hogar.

Pasó de puntillas por la cocina y subió las escaleras. Llegó a su cuarto y cerró la puerta pensando "bien, no se ha despertado". Se sentó en su cama y con el balanceo, Akamaru se movió y gimió.

- Shh, no ladres Akamaru.

El perrito se hizo un ovillo y se volvió a dormir. Kiba sonrió al ver la escena y le acarició la cabeza. "¿Cuántos años llevas conmigo, Akamaru?. ¿10 ya? Me alegro de que vivas más que los demás perros y sigas tan fuerte".

Se quitó la camiseta y se dejó caer en la cama. Estaba muy cansado. Su continuo intento de aparentar ante Naruto que no le importaba el examen Jounin le había agotado y además había estado todo el día entrenando. Sintió un poco de frío y se tapó con la manta, los ojos empezaron a cerrársele… estaba tan cansado… tenía tanto sueño…

_Aparecía el sol del amanecer sobre el horizonte del campo de batalla. La tierra estaba sembrada de cuerpos ensangrentados sin vida, pero aún se escuchaban gritos de agonía arrastrados por el viento. Kiba estaba allí, mirando horrorizado las heridas de los cuerpos inertes, cuando sintió que unas sombras avanzaban rápidamente. Levantó la vista para comprobar que las sombras provenían de miles de halcones que con las garras abiertas y el pico amenazante estaban dispuestos a desgarrar toda la carroña que quedara con vida. Las aves se acercaban a Kiba cada vez más, estaba rodeado, se dejó caer al suelo y se tapó la cabeza con las manos a la vez que todos los pájaros se lanzaban a por él, para desgarrarlo… _

-¡NOO!- Kiba se incorporó en la cama asustado y jadeando. Akamaru saltó de la cama y se puso a ladrar nervioso. Kuromaru, el perro tuerto de su madre al que le faltaba una oreja, entró corriendo en la habitación de Kiba empujando la puerta con la pata.

- ¡GUAU!. ¡ARF! (¿Qué ha pasado?. ¿Te encuentras bien?).

- Si, tranquilo, sólo ha sido una pesadilla – El chico se rió de sí mismo por haberse asustado tanto y recobró la respiración normal.

- Arf (Bien, duérmete otra vez) – gruñó Kuromaru y se recostó en la alfombra para quedarse allí por si el hijo de su dueña necesitaba compañía.

Y mientras Kiba intentaba recobrar de nuevo el sueño intentando colocarse en la postura más cómoda posible y abrigándose bien para estar calentito en su cama, a unas millas de distancia, una chica saltaba rápidamente por los árboles mientras trataba de parar la sangre que salía de una herida de su hombro.

- ¡Vuelve¡No me obligues a perseguirte más!

- ¡Fiiu!

- Joder¡Joukei! (Joukei: vista) ¡Son tres hombres, estamos en desventaja!

El halcón ignoró a su dueña y aminoró su vuelo. Estaba dispuesto a darles caza a los tres intrusos que habían saqueado su casa robando unos objetos y unas cartas de valor.

La chica frenó en seco y suspiró "pero mira que eres cabezota¿acaso no te enseñé a obedecer?". Se encogió de hombros y reanudó la marcha a través de la oscuridad de la noche. "Bueno, después de todo lo hace por mi, se preocupa por nuestro hogar" Metió la mano en su bolsa contando los kunais de los que disponía.

Los tres individuos pararon su carrera y bajaron al suelo.

- Valla, valla, parece que alguien nos sigue. Qué estupidez.

- Jaja, si, me ha parecido notar que sólo es una chica, vamos a divertirnos con ella un rato¿no?- Y sacudió el saco en el que se encontraban los objetos robados de forma que éstos tintinearon en su interior.

Un kunai fue lanzado con fuerza y cortó la superficie de la mejilla del tipo que llevaba la bolsa, éste se llevó la mano a la cara y rápidamente notó como una sombra marrón le arrancaba el saco de las manos. Sus dos compañeros se pusieron en guardia en la dirección desde la que se había lanzado el kunai.

- ¿Pero qué?

La chica bajó del árbol y se cruzó de brazos. Estaba en desventaja, lo sabía y eso la asustaba, pero no debía aparentarlo.

- ¿Qué tenemos aquí¿Ladrones? Ts - chasqueó la lengua- ¿no sabéis que esta muy mal robar?

- ¿Y se supone que tu vas a detenernos? – preguntó uno de ellos mirándola de arriba abajo. – ¡JAJAJA!

- JAJAJA ¡qué gilipollez! Anda, devuélvenos nuestro saco y no te haremos daño.

La chica arqueó una ceja, se llevó dos dedos a la boca y dio un silbido. Joukei salió de entre unas ramas y dejó caer el saco vacío sobre la cabeza de uno de los tipos.

-¡El saco está vacío! .¿Te crees que somos imbéciles?. ¡Devuélvenos las cosas!

- No tengo ni idea de donde las ha escondido mi pájaro, y ahora si me disculpáis, tengo asuntos importantes que atender- y dando otro silbido lanzó un shuriken a cada uno de los ladrones para que se distrajeran en esquivarlo y saltó rápidamente a un árbol esperando que no les diera tiempo a averiguar el rumbo que iba a tomar. Cuando sus pies tomaron contacto con la rama, la herida del hombro le dio una punzada y se tambaleó "Mierda, he perdido mucha sangre".Su cuerpo se ladeó hacia la izquierda y sintió un fuerte impacto en el costado. Se llevó la mano a esa zona de su cuerpo y notó que le habían lanzado una aguja envenenada que le había atravesado el riñón "¡Mierda¿De dónde ha venido esta aguja? Tenía controlada la zona en la que estaban los tres… ¿acaso hay un cuarto?". Y por el dolor calló al suelo.

- Encanto¿no somos muy mayores para que juegues con nosotros?- Dijo el cuarto, que no se trataba más que de un clon de uno de los tres que inmediatamente desapareció.

- ¡Aléjate de mi!- gritó ella.

El hombre más alto se aproximó a la chica y la levantó del suelo agarrándola de sus largos cabellos castaños mientras se reía. A ella la vista se le nublaba porque el veneno de la aguja se le había ido extendiendo poco a poco inmovilizándole de cintura para abajo. El tipo le acercó el filo de un kunai a la garganta pero ella reaccionó a tiempo y le propinó un puñetazo.

-¡Te he dicho que no te acerques!. ¡ No me subestimes!

Sacó rápidamente un pergamino del bolsillo y sin necesidad de abrirlo realizó unos sellos con las manos. Se escuchó un estruendo y un resplandor los cegó a todos. Del suelo surgieron dos enormes buitres de piedra negra que se estrellaron con una increíble fuerza contra los otros dos oponentes dejándolos inconscientes en el suelo.

El que la sujetaba, la maldijo, le dio una patada en el estómago y corrió a recoger a sus dos compañeros para marcharse de allí. Probablemente uno de los que se encontraran en el suelo fuera un líder importante, y como subordinado no podía permitirlo.

Joukei descendió el vuelo hasta donde yacía su ama que había perdido también la conciencia. Le dio suavemente con el pico en una mano instándole a que se levantara, tenía que enseñarle dónde había escondido las cosas. Al ver que no se movía, buscó en el abdomen la aguja envenenada, se la sacó agarrándola con el pico y emprendió el vuelo hasta la aldea con la prueba de que Hane había sido herida. (Hane: pluma, ala)

-Altavis ¿no es ese Joukei?- preguntó un hombre a otro que portaba una hermosa águila do ojos dorados.

El hombre entornó los ojos y su ceño se frunció con preocupación. El halcón dejó caer la aguja ensangrentada nervioso.

-¿Qué ha pasado? Llévanos a donde esté ¡rápido!

Se pusieron en marcha siguiendo al halcón. Al poco tiempo, se habían adentrado en la oscuridad del bosque y tras recorrer una distancia prudente, Altavis encontró el cuerpo de su hija inconsciente en el suelo.

- ¡Hane!

- Está inconsciente…

- Mira esta herida del hombro… no, espera,… la herida causada por la aguja esta en el abdomen- dijo el padre nervioso mientras observaba el extraño color de la herida.

- El veneno le ha paralizado el cuerpo, y fíjate es un compuesto ideado para que la herida no cicatrice.- explicó el acompañante.

- Maldición, no tenemos remedio para esto. ¿Quién puede haberla atacado?

- Deben haber robado los papeles, Altavis- el hombre hizo una pausa dada la gravedad del asunto - y probablemente tu hija intentara recuperarlos.

Altavis apretó los puños y recogió a su hija del suelo con cuidado.

-¡Sabía que mi casa no era un lugar seguro para esos documentos!

- Pero Altavis, tu eres el líder, y además…

- Pues con mayor razón no deberíamos haberlos guardado allí. Tengo que llevar a mi hija al hospital de Konoha.

- ¿Cómo?. ¡Hace siglos que nuestra aldea renegó toda ayuda de Konoha!

- Hermano, no tenemos remedio para esta herida y no puedo dejar que mi hija muera por algo así. ¿Recuerdas a la vieja Tsunade? Ella podrá hacer algo, y tal vez debamos de paso informarles de nuestra situación… auque no me fío… quizás haya llegado la hora de pedir ayuda.

- ¡No! Hermano, resistiremos unos meses más y pondremos todo nuestro empeño. ¡Podemos hacerlo!

Altavis se acarició la barba pensativamente.

-De acuerdo,… mándale este mensaje a todos los del clan, deben saber lo que ha pasado:

"_Como lider, confío ciegamente en la prosperidad de los Jintaka y se que su fuerza y coraje se han visto desde nuestros antepasados fortalecidos por el gran espíritu que surca los cielos. No obstante, como seres humanos necesitamos ayuda en esta carnicería que durante décadas nos ha estado martirizando. Bien pues, doy el plazo máximo de dos meses para acabar con las hostilidades. En caso de fracaso, comunicaremos a Konoha nuestra situación e intentaremos entablar amistad con ellos de nuevo."_

-Muy bien, hermano. Que el viento vaya en tu favor. Cuida tu espalda en Konoha ¿de acuerdo?

Altavis inclinó la cabeza en señal de despedida y abrigando a su hija para que no perdiera calor, se adentró en la oscuridad del espeso bosque como una sombra.


	2. Extraños en la Aldea

**Capítulo 2 – Extraños en la Aldea**

**---oooOooo---**

Tres jóvenes caminaban tranquilamente en dirección a la zona de entrenamiento. Dos de ellas, una rubia y otra de pelo rosa, no paraban de pelear por el camino, mientras la de pelo negro azulado hacia lo que podía para separarlas. Tras unos momentos de tensión, encontraron un tema del que hablar que como les era relativamente indiferente no causaría enfrentamientos.

-¿Os has fijado que Kiba está un poco triste últimamente?- preguntó Ino sus compañeras con un leve tono de misterio.

-Si… es como si estuviese cansado¿verdad? Como si no estuviera motivado por…

- Yo se lo que le pasa- interrumpió Sakura con una sonrisa- ese chico necesita una novia.

- ¿QUÉ? .¿Kiba con novia? .¡Jaja! No me lo imagino- dijo Ino alisándose una arruga de la camiseta.

- Pues ahora que lo dices es verdad. Es Kiba,… pero al fin y al cabo, es un chico. Creo que todos los demás ya han tenido algún romance… aunque a veces hayan salido mal parados- dijo Hinata.

- Umm, no sé. Kiba no ha demostrado interés alguno por nadie, excepto por su perro- volvió a decir Ino enfadada porque la arruga no se le quitaba.

A unos kilómentros de distancia Chouji, Shikamaru, Kiba y Naruto se preparaban para el entrenamiento.

-Hoy no me apetece entrenar- dijo Kiba mientras caminaba con las manos en la nuca.

- ¿Qué¡Eso no es propio de ti! Además ¿no quieres una revancha? Porque ayer te di una paliza…- dijo Naruto dando saltos enérgicos.

- …no he dormido bien- replicó Kiba estirándose y bostezando.

- Esa no es excusa, dicen que si se deja un día de entrenar, al día siguiente te costará más trabajo ponerte, y al otro más y así sucesivamente- dijo Shikamaru tranquilamente.

- Bah, yo tampoco quiero entrenar… ¿y si vamos a comer?- preguntó Chouji sacándose una bolsa de patatas- O mejor ¿y si me como a Akamaru?- añadió guiñándole un ojo a Shikamaru y a Naruto.

- Si ... bueno ¿me dejas a Akamaru para practicar mi Kagemane, Kiba?

El Inuzuka se puso en pie de un salto y levantó un kunai amenazante en dirección a sus compañeros. En cuestiones de picarse unos a otros, ninguno de los cuatro habían madurado en absoluto.

-¿Qué?. ¡Ja!. ¡Intentadlo pringaos!

-¡Por fin te has puesto serio, Kiba!- Naruto empezó a correr hasta él lanzándole unos shurikens.

Kiba los esquivó, adoptó la técnica de las cuatro patas y de un manotazo mandó a Naruto al río.

-¡Ja! Sigues siendo un niñato…

- ¡Y tu sigues siendo un creído prepotente!- gritó la voz de Naruto desde atrás, a la vez que Kiba se daba cuenta de que el Naruto que había lanzado al agua no era más que un clon.

Shikamaru intentó la atadura de sombras con Akamaru, pero el perrito se levantó del suelo justo a tiempo dando un porrazo a Chouji, que estaba haciendo el cañón de carne y desvió su rumbo peligrosamente hasta donde se estaban liando a puñetazos Naruto y Kiba. Por la colisión con Chouji, los dos salieron despedidos hasta donde estaba tan tranquilo Shikamaru, y cayeron encima de él.

-¡Mi pierna¡Quitaos de encima!- se quejó.

- ¡JajAJjaJAAJ!

A Kiba y Naruto les había dado la risa floja y no se podían mover.

- ¡Mi pierna!- Shikamaru se empezó a desesperar.

:CRACK:

-¡AAAARGH!

Los dos se levantaron inmediatamente y miraron preocupados a Shikamaru que se agarraba la pantorrilla con cara de dolor. Chouji se acercó rápidamente.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

- ¡Mi hueso¡Muero!

- ¡Guau!-Akamaru daba saltos de un lado para otro nervioso.

- Hay que llevarlo al hospital… no tiene buena pinta- dijo Naruto.

- ¡Guau!

- ¡Pues venga, rápido!- dijo Chouji alterado viendo que Shikamaru, con sus exageraciones se ponía cada vez más blanco.

- Al final ni habéis tocado a Akamaru ¿eh?- dijo Kiba, que se llevó un codazo de Naruto en las costillas.

- ¡Eso no viene a cuento ahora!

En un momento, llegaron al hospital, que curiosamente no estaba como solía estar, lleno de gente hablando y yendo de un lado para otro. Ese día precisamente todos estaban callados y mirando hacia el pasillo por el que se acercaba un hombre cansado con una chica en brazos.

-¿Dónde está la vieja Tsunade? Shikamaru se ha partido la… ¿Qué pasa aquí?- preguntó Naruto con fastidio viendo la escena.

Tsunade se acercó al hombre de barba y pelo castaño, que medía por lo menos dos metros y vestía unas ropas oscuras, antiguas y que le llegaban hasta el suelo. Llevaba en los brazos a una chica muy guapa, de pelo largo y castaño con algunos reflejos más claros. Tenía unas botas de cazador de cuero marrón oscuro a juego con el corset y en el antebrazo, llevaba un gran protector de cuero lleno de arañazos de halcón.

- ¿Al… Altavis¿Eres tú¿Qué le ha pasado a tu hija?- preguntó Tsunade mientras todos miraban en silencio.

A Altavis tantas miradas le hacían sentirse terriblemente amenazado. Sus músculos se tensaron y empezó a arrepentirse de haber acudido a Konoha.

- Tsunade… mi hija fue envenenada y no tenemos remedio en el clan para esto. He recorrido todo le bosque en una noche para traerla.

La mujer se acercó y miró a Hane con preocupación. Tras examinarla unos segundos, sonrío y dirigió su mirada hacia el padre.

-Tranquilo, no parece muy grave. Pero tendrá que quedarse unos días aquí.

- Si, contaba con ello-dijo Altavis con un suspiro- Yo no me puedo quedar, tengo asuntos importantes que atender. Cuando esté bien dile que vuelva por el camino más seguro. En caso de que no existiera tal camino, que nos avisen y vendremos a buscarla.

Tsunade se giró hasta el hombre sorprendida.

-¿Cómo..?. ¿ No vas a descansar? Pareces agotado.

-Ya te he dicho que tengo cosas que hacer- respondió él secamente.

- Muy bien… Altavis, me gustaría hablar contigo en privado. He oído rumores sobre vosotros que me preocupan y quería saber…¿hay algo que debas contarme?

- No necesitamos nada, Tsunade. No al menos de momento…Gracias- Altavis inclinó la cabeza.

Chouji se dirigií a sus amigos en voz baja.

-¿Por qué la gente está tan expectante¿Qué hay de especial?

- Chouji, fíjate en el protector lleno de arañazos que lleva la chica en el brazo …¡son Jintakas!- dijo Shikamaru que casi se había olvidado del dolor de su pierna.

En ese momento, Joukei entró en la sala por una ventana gritando nervioso. Estaba muy preocupado por la salud de su amiga. La gente dio un paso atrás asustada por el enfurecido y frenético vuelo del halcón.

- ¡Fiiuu!

Kiba sintió un escalofrío y se tapó los oídos recordando la terrible pesadilla que había tenido la noche anterior.

-¡Joukei!- llamó Altavis y el pájaro se posó nervioso en el brazo del hombre- Shh, tranquilo, todo esta bien. Espera fuera ¿vale?

- Altavis, me alegra mucho verte. Si tenéis problemas sabed que estamos aquí…- dijo la Hokage muy seria.

-Gracias, pero no arrastraremos a la desgracia a otros clanes. No es nuestra forma de actuar- y dicho esto, se dio la vuelta y salió del hospital a grandes zancadas bajo la atónita mirada de los que allí se encontraban.

Tsunade suspiró preocupada, cargó con la chica y la llevó a una habitación llamando a varios enfermeros.

Poco a poco el hospital recobró su movilidad natural. Shizune se acercó corriendo a Shikamaru y le examinó la pierna de cerca.

-¡Eso no es nada! Yo te curo en un momento- dijo con una sonrisa, mientras Naruto, Chouji y Kiba miraban en la dirección en la que Tsunade se había llevado a la Jintaka.

El resto del día transcurrió con normalidad, los chicos volvieron para seguir entrenando mientras Shikamaru se recuperaba sentado en un tronco y repitiendo una y otra vez lo problemática que era su suerte. A la tarde, se reunieron con las chicas y continuaron sus ejercicios en conjunto.

Cayó la noche en Konoha y cada uno volvió a su hogar para descansar. Shikamaru se recuperó tan pronto que no necesitó que sus amigos lo acompañaran hasta su casa. Otro día aparentemente normal pasó en el calendario de Inuzuka Kiba que, en cuanto llegó a su casa de dejó caer en el sofá pesadamente como un día cualquiera. Lo que Kiba aún no sabía es que esa noche ocurriría algo que cambiaría para siempre el curso de su vida.

En el hospital de Konoha, la Jintaka abría por primera vez los ojos para ver que se encontraba postrada en una cama de sábanas blancas con olor a medicinas. Alargó la mano para encender una pequeña lamparita que se encontraba a su lado y vio que en una silla, una mujer rubia la miraba fijamente.

-Eres Hane ¿verdad? Espero que estés mejor- dijo Tsunade entrecruzando sus dedos- ¿Sabes quién soy?

La chica asintió con la cabeza mientras se estiraba con disimulo.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-Estas en Konoha. Tu padre te encontró herida y no tuvo más remedio que traerte aquí.

-¿Mi padre me trajo a Konoha?. ¡No puede ser!- se sobresaltó Hane intentando ponerse de pie- ¡Au!

-No deberías moverte mucho. Tus heridas están bien, he conseguido cicatrizarlas, pero para que el veneno muera dentro de tu cuerpo debes reposar. No podrás regresar a tu casa hasta pasadas dos semanas.

-¿Qué?.¡Pues claro que voy a moverme! Me necesitan allí... dos semanas es demasiado tiempo.

-Hane, hazme caso, si te mueves empeorarás- dijo Tsunade severamente mientras se levantaba de la silla. Se acercó a la ventana de la habitación, la cerró y salió de allí echándole una última mirada de advertencia a la chica.

Hane escuchó la puerta cerrarse tras Tsunade y se quedó con la mirada perdida en la ventana. Las luces de las casitas de Konoha se habían encendido y por algunas ventanas se podían ver familias cenando. Entre la oscuridad pudo distinguir a lo lejos, las caras de los Hokages talladas en piedra.

"…Así que esto es Konoha…"

Se puso en pie con dificultad y se apoyó en la ventana, notando el frío contacto del cristal en la palma de su mano. Pequeñas gotas empezaron a tintinear en el cristal y las pocas personas que paseaban en la noche corrieron a resguardarse.

La luz del cartel de una tienda reflejaba intermitentemente en las gotas del cristal desde donde la chica estaba observando. Hane se quedó unos segundos como hipnotizada por la luz verde que se encendía y se apagaba pero un grito agudo la sobresaltó.

Un halcón mojado intentaba desesperadamente entrar a través del cristal dándole porrazos con el pico. Hane abrió la ventana ràpidamente y Joukei entró como un rallo sacudiéndose.

-¡Hola Joukei! – le dio con un dedo cariñosamente en el pico curvo.

El halcón la miró aliviado al ver que se encontraba bien y empezó a limpiarse las plumas. Hane suspiró y volvió a dejar la mirada perdida en las gotas que resbalaban por el cristal…

"No puedo quedarme aquí. He de volver…"

Con esfuerzo, se levantó de la cama y se empezó a amarrar la prenda que le ceñía la cintura. No se apretó mucho los nudos porque notaba que le costaba un poco respirar por el veneno. Se agachó tambaleándose y se calzó las botas metiéndose los bajos de los pantalones por ellas. Recogió sus cosas y se puso la capucha de su abrigo para protegerse de la lluvia.

- Joukei nos vamos… si salimos ahora llegaremos mañana al amanecer.

En ese mismo instante, en el clan Inuzuka, situado en la parte opuesta a donde se construyó el hospital, una mujer hablaba con su hijo mientas hacía el equipaje.

-Kiba, sabes que esta noche me tenía que ir con Kuromaru ¿no? Es un fastidio con la lluvia que está cayendo…- dijo la madre de Kiba mientras cerraba una mochila.

-Si.- contestó él tumbado en el sofá con los ojos cerrados.

-Volveré en unos días ¿de acuerdo? Ten cuidado y come bien, nada de porquerías congeladas ¿me estas escuchando?

-Claro- contestó medio dormido.

Hane llevaba un buen rato caminando bajo la lluvia. Cada vez respiraba con más dificultad pero intentaba ignorarlo acelerando la marcha. Tenía la ropa empapada y el frío empezaba a calarle hasta los huesos. Al poco tiempo, notó que se estaba mareando y tuvo que sentarse.

"¿Qué mierda me pasa?" Pensó adoptar su forma de búho, una transformación muy útil para las noches que permitía avanzar con más rapidez y ver en la oscuridad, pero estaba demasiado débil para hacer eso. Su vista se le nubló y cayó desmayada al suelo.

-Kuromaru ¿qué ocurre?- preguntó la mujer Inuzuka mientras protegía sus ojos de la intensa lluvia llevándose una mano a la frente.

El perro echó a correr guiando a su ama hasta el extraño olor que le decía que algo por los alrededores iba mal. La madre de Kiba corrió a través del bosque preocupada intentando distinguir el olor que había detectado Kuromaru. Finalmente, puedo ver a la chica en el suelo y la recogió.

-He olido a esta chica y he pensado que tenía problemas. ¿Es grave?- dijo Kuromaru recogiendo con la boca la mochila de la joven.

-No, sólo está desmayada- la mujer miró la herida cicatrizada- pero tiene mucha fiebre. Necesita unos cuidados y reposar.

La madre entró en la casa dando una fuerte patada a la puerta, de forma que la cerradura saltó y la puerta casi cae al suelo.

-¡Kiba! Rápido, ayúdame. Necesito un pijama de tu hermana y unas toallas mojadas.

Kiba estaba tirado en el sofá medio dormido.

-¿Um?- abrió un ojo.

La mujer le dio una patada fuerte al sofá, que se deslizó por el suelo unos metros, y el chico se dio un susto de muerte.

-¡Ah! .¿Qué haces, mama?

-¡Levántate y ayúdame de una vez!

Kiba se incorporó y miró el bulto que su madre ponía con cuidado en el sofá. Se apresuró a traer lo que su madre le pedía, encontró un pijama verde de su hermana y unas toallas limpias. La mujer le quitó el pijama de las manos y empezó a desnudar a la chica, pero cuando le estaba desatando el corset se giró a su hijo y le tiró una de las toallas.

-¿Qué haces ahí?. ¡Fuera!

-Vaaale...- dijo Kiba cerrando la puerta y quedándose al otro lado. "¿No es esa la chica del halcón?".

-¡Kiba! .¿Qué haces ahí fuera ganduleando?. ¡Entra de una vez! Ya está vestida.

-No te aclaras, mama…- resopló.

La madre le tendió una toalla mojada con agua fría.

-Sabes que tengo que irme. Esta chica tiene mucha fiebre, tienes que quedarte toda la noche pendiente de ella y si ves que está muy caliente, le pasas por la frente y el cuello esta toalla ¿entendido? Si aun así sigue igual le das esto de beber…

-Pero mamá…- dijo Kiba pasándose una mano por la cara confuso.

-No hay peros que valgan, y además tienes que arreglar la cerradura de la puerta… que creo que me la he cargado- y cuando estaba saliendo por la puerta añadió- ¡Y asegúrate de que la chica esté cómoda!

Kiba se quedó clavado en el suelo sin saber qué hacer.

"Jooder, estas cosas solo me pasan a mi. Un sitio cómodo…um…la llevaré a mi cama".

Se acercó a la chica y metió un brazo por debajo de su cintura. Viéndola de cerca se dio cuenta de lo guapa que era y por unos momentos se quedó como atontado, pero ella inconscientemente le dio un manotazo en la cara y le hizo salir de su atontamiento.

-¡Auch¡Encima de que te ayudo!

La levantó y la acostó con mucho cuidado en su cama. Acercó una silla y se sentó para cuidarla.

"¿Deberia taparla?"

Kiba se quedó otra vez sin saber qué hacer. Decidió pasarle una mano por la cara y comprobó que estaba ardiendo. Cogió una de las toallas, la humedeció un poco y se la pasó por la frente con cuidado de no molestarla. Después se la pasó por el cuello, los hombros y…contuvo la respiración, "¿debía seguir más abajo?".

Se lo estaba planteando cuando algo que brillaba le llamó la atención. Se trataba de un colgante rojo oscuro con una inscripción que no entendía y una pluma de adorno. Le quitó el collar. Si ella se movía durmiendo podía ahogarse, o al menos eso pensó Kiba.

"Es curioso, en mi pesadilla la gente de este clan es salvaje y los halcones me quieren desgarrar…sin embargo, esta chica…"

Le pasó otra vez la toalla y comprobó que su temperatura era la adecuada.

"Bien, ya está mejor".

La tapó bien porque hacía frío y fue a por una manta para él. Tardó unos minutos en arreglar la cerradura de la puerta y cuando hubo acabado, se dirigió de nuevo a su habitación. Se recostó en la silla situada al lado de la cama de la forma más cómoda que pudo y observó desde allí la ropa empapada de la chica. Con un escalofrío, se subió la manta hasta el cuello pensando qué habría sido de la joven si su madre no la hubiera encontrado. Tal vez estaría aún en el suelo y bajo la lluvia. Un trueno hizo retumbar las paredes de la casa y Akamaru saltó a las piernas de su amo.

-Hey, Akamaru no pasa nada. Sólo es un trueno. – Kiba le rascó la cabecita para tranquilizarlo.

Con un suspiro, pensó que en realidad se alegraba de no estar solo esa noche. A él no le asustaban las tormentas ni mucho menos, ya era mayorcito para esas cosas. Pero sí tenía miedo de sentirse solo. Toda su vida se había visto rodeado de perros, y había tenido que aprender, como Inuzuka, a convivir con ellos y a comprenderlos. De esta forma, se había acostumbrado a tener siempre compañía, y si no estaba Akamaru, podía encontrar un amigo en cualquier perro de su hermana, amigos que él consideraba más fieles que los otros chicos de Konoha. Los perros le ayudaban a salir adelante cuando se sentía deprimido por el rechazo de los demás niños, que siempre lo habían considerado como un creído y un escandaloso. Él era el tipo de persona a los que les gusta ser el líder, le gusta llamar la atención y por eso, siempre había estado metiéndose en problemas y peleas. Y es que cuando los que te rodean son unos pocos compañeros de clase, ser el líder es fácil, pero cuando sales al exterior te topas con rivalidades que aprovechan cualquier instante para dejarte un ojo morado.

Los últimos años había encontrado apoyo en Shikamaru, Chouji y Naruto, con este último compartiendo rivalidad y una enemistad fingida que sólo en ocasiones acababa en una verdadera pelea.

Pero su hermana se fue con sus perros, sus amigos empezaron a salir con chicas y, aunque nunca le daban de lado, él no acababa de sentirse completo con ellos. Aunque Akamaru siempre había estado con él, ofreciéndole una amistad y una compañía que difícilmente se la habría podido prestar un humano, cada vez se sentía más incompleto. Sencillamente le faltaba algo. Y además a esto se sumaba que el examen Jounin había quedado temporalmente suspendido, por lo que cualquier incentivo de superar su técnicas ninja quedaba desplazado por un tiempo. Ni si quiera eso podía utilizar para entretenerse…Y en esos momentos en los que su madre salía a alguna misión y se quedaba sólo en casa, era cuando empezaba a pensar en el poco sentido que tenía su vida. Y se acordaba de lo triste que estaba…

Kiba desvió su mirada hacia el rostro de la preciosa chica que yacía en su cama, y con una sonrisa se durmió pensando que esa noche tal vez no estuviera tan solo en el mundo.

**Nda: Muchas gracias por los reviews! Me animan mucho! XD Y ya está activada la opción de recibir comentarios de los anónimos, es q soy nueva en esto y no me habia dado cuenta! XD Un saludo, espero que os guste este capitulo.**


	3. La naturaleza olvidada

**Capítulo 3 – La naturaleza olvidada**

**---oooOooo--- **

Amanecía en Konoha y el sol entraba tímidamente a través de la persiana de la habitación de Inuzuka Kiba. Un halcón de ojos dorados aterrizó en el alfeizar de la ventana, miró hacia dentro con curiosidad y se volvió a marchar para buscarse un desayuno.

Hane se despertaba en un lugar extraño por segunda vez. Ahora se encontraba en un cuarto desordenado, lleno de posters de distintas razas de perros y las características de cada uno de ellos.

Se sentó notando que estaba mucho mejor, la fiebre y los mareos habían desaparecido. El pijama que llevaba le resultó extraño y buscó su ropa inmediatamente, barriendo con su mirada toda la habitación. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que un tipo estaba allí, despeinado y dormido profundamente en una silla.

Hane miró al desconocido con curiosidad y un cúmulo de pensamientos empezó a aflorar en su mente.

"¿Qué hago exactamente aquí? .¿Quién es este tío?. ¿Me habrá raptado?"

La idea de que "alguien" la había tenido que desnudar para ponerle el pijama la turbó.

"¡Pervertido!. ¿Me ha desnudado el?".

Se puso en pie tratando de no hacer ruido y de puntillas se acercó a la ropa estratégicamente colocada para que se secase. Se fue vistiendo sin quitarle el ojo de encima al chico por si se despertaba.

Un perrillo blanco entró corriendo en la habitación y trató de despabilar a su amo ladrando.

-¡Guau! (¡Kiba me meo!)

Hane miró abajo horrorizada y vio a Akamaru, moviendo la cola en señal de bienvenida y dando saltitos por si ella quería sacarlo a dar su paseo de por las mañanas.

"¡Se va a despertar!".

-…Akamaru...des...después te saco ¿eh?-murmuró el chico en sueños.

Hane suspiró aliviada viendo que el desconocido seguía durmiendo a pierna suelta y salió sigilosa de la habitación. Recorrió en unas pocas zancadas el pasillo y tras atravesar el salón, dio con la puerta que daba a la calle. Sin dudarlo un instante, llevó la mano al pomo y justo cuando iba a girarlo, una voz gritando a su espalda la detuvo.

El "desconocido de los pelos revueltos" llegaba corriendo por el pasillo mientras metía torpemente el brazo por la manga de un chaleco negro. Con la otra mano se agarraba con fuerza el cuello como si le doliese.

-¡Akamaru!. ¡Se ha ido!. ¡Tenemos que encontrarla!. ¿Puedes ol..- vio que Hane estaba quieta, como si quisiera camuflarse con la pared y con una mano a punto de abrir la puerta.

-Ahh, estás ahí…- dijo tranquilizándose. Se acercó dirigiéndole una sonrisa amable a la chica pero ella, nerviosa se puso en guardia y corrió hasta la mesa más cercana de forma que quedara entre los dos.

-¿Quién eres y qué quieres de mi?- le preguntó cerrando los puños ante la mirada atónita de Kiba, que seguía frotándose el cuello con una mano.

…"Qué educación" pensó.

- Encantado, soy Inuzuka Kiba, y por cierto, eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti, puesto que tú eres la intrusa en mi casa- respondió molesto por su reacción.

- ¡No te acerques!. ¿Eres un violador?- dijo ella poniendo las manos en la mesa amenazante.

-¿Un vi…?. ¿Yo?. ¡JAJAJA!. ¡Pero qué mente más retorcida!- Le hizo tanta gracia la idea que por un momento pensó poner cara de obseso y correr detrás de ella bromeando, pero al ver la mirada enfurecida de la joven …"mejor no".

Hane se llevó las manos a las caderas y arqueó una ceja.

-¿Y por qué estaba mi ropa en la silla?- dijo mientras Kiba abría mucho los ojos confuso- En fin,… me largo de aquí.

-De eso nada, tienes que descansar- dijo Kiba corriendo por un lado de la mesa, mientras Hane corría por el otro.

-¿Cómo que no?. ¿Órdenes de Tsunade?- dijo sarcásticamente la chica mientras huía al lado contrario.

-No, ordenes de mi madre- le contestó él corriendo por el otro lado de la mesa.

-¡Arrgh!. ¡Es un complot contra mí!. ¡Joukei!

-¿Joukei?- Kiba se rascó la nuca extrañado y tuvo una brillante idea, o al menos, él pensó que era brillante.

- Muy bien, si no puedo cogerte porque la mesa SIEMPRE va a estar entre los dos cerraré la casa.- Se acercó a la puerta, echó el cerrojo con una llave y se la guardó mientras Hane miraba impotente sin poder hacer nada. Con pose triunfal añadió- Ala, ahora corre todo lo que quieras.

Hane se tranquilizó "actuar así no servirá de nada si quiero que abra la puerta". Intentó comprender la situación. "¿Me esta ayudando?.¿Ha dormido toda la noche en la silla para dejarme a mí la cama? Tal vez por eso le duela el cuello". Dudó un momento, se quitó la mochila de la espalda y la abrió en el suelo buscando algo. Cuando casi la hubo vaciado, sacó un pequeño bote con una pomada, "…Esto le servirá".

El estómago de Kiba gruó de hambre y se fue directo a la cocina pasando por el lado de la mesa en el que se encontraba la joven registrando su mochila. Esperaba que echara a correr y apartara recelosa sus cosas, pero ella no huyó.

Hane se levantó con la pomada en la mano y entró en la cocina. Vio que Kiba había "malpuesto" un pegote de mantequilla en un trozo de pan mientras untaba con cuidado otro, esparciendo la mantequilla meticulosamente para que no quedaran superficies en blanco y teniendo en cuenta que no sobresaliera los bordes. Miró a Hane y le tendió con una semisonrisa este último mientras él se quedaba el "malpuesto".

-Ten, desayuna.

-Gra…gracias- dijo ella cogiendo la tostada y notando que el chico se había esmerado preparándola –Um… has dicho que eras Kiba ¿no? .No significa colmillo?- preguntó riéndose interiormente.

Kiba asintió sin mirarla mientras iba al frigorífico en busca de leche. "Eso está mejor, ya se ha relajado".

-Soy Hane, que significa pluma de pájaro.

Kiba se giró cartón de leche en mano y la vio sonreír por primera vez.

-Es un nombre muy bonito.- dijo acercándole un vaso de cristal.

-Gracias…, he… he visto que te duele el cuello por haber dormido en la silla… - puso la pomada en la mesa y siguió- aquí tienes un remedio que seguro que te alivia. Y… supongo que me desmayé en el bosque y me encontraste… En fin, gracias por cuidarme.

-… ¡De nada!-dijo él guiñándole un ojo amistosamente.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo de unos minutos en los que Kiba concentró su mirada en su tostada y Hane se preguntó qué estaría cazando Joukei. Kiba empezó a jugar con unas migas de pan que había en la mesa y Hane se puso a leer una y otra vez las letras del paquete de mantequilla…

-¡Guau! (¡Kiba si no me sacas te juro que planto un pino en tu dormitorio!).

-¡Arg!. ¡Espera! Se me olvidaba, este es Akamaru.

-Parece que quiere salir…- dijo Hane.

-Si, ahora tengo que sacarlo…y vendré dentro de un rato, puedes entretenerte con lo que quieras- Kiba señaló unos libros y añadió con una sonrisa– Y por cierto, van a venir unos amigos míos a comer… así conocerás de paso a gente de Konoha.

-…Bien- respondió la chica. "Gente de Konoha… mi clan lleva siglos sin contactar con ellos".

Kiba le indicó con un gesto a Akamaru que lo siguiera y salió de la casa con cuidado de que no se volviera a partir el cerrojo. Cuando se vio en la calle se cabreó consigo mismo.

-¡Mieeeerda! Debería haberle preguntado si se quería venir a dar el paseo con nosotros, Akamaru.-dijo dándole una patada a una hoja- No le habría venido mal porque no es mucho ejercicio.

Mientras, Joukei volaba en busca de algún ratón acordándose de que le tenía que decir a Hane dónde había escondido los documentos que se llevaron los ladrones.

A las pocas horas, Kiba se dirigió con Akamaru al lugar en el que había quedado con los demás. Tras contarles todo lo que había pasado en su casa, sus amigos empezaron con las preguntas pertinentes.

-Así que hay una chica en tu casa, jajaja ¿y es guapa?- preguntó Chouji en su estado natural, o sea con medio brazo metido dentro de una bolsa de patatas fritas con sal extra de grasa.

-¿Qué más te da?- respondió Kiba sonrojándose molesto.

-Ahhhh ¡te sonrojas! Eso es que sí- dijo Ino dando saltitos.

-Qué problemático ¿no?- Shikamaru le pasó un brazo a Kiba por los hombros.

Entraron todos en la casa y vieron a Hane de espaldas, acariciando un enorme halcón con las alas desplegadas a la vez que leía un libro. En una mesa había puesto un platito con agua, seguramente para que su ave pudiera beber.

-¡Hola!- dijo rápidamente Naruto- somos Hinata, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Sakura y yo, Naturo- explicó señalándolos a todos uno por uno.

Hane se giró, intentó memorizar los nombres mentalmente y dijo hola con la mano dejando el libro a un lado.

- Soy Hane y este es Joukei.

-¡Fiuu!

-¡Wow! Me gusta tu águila-dijo Chouji mientras Kiba se echaba a reír con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Gracias Chouji, pero es un halcón.

Ino miraba detenidamente la ropa de Hane "un poco ¿medieval?… pero le queda bien".

-¿De qué clan eres?- preguntó Shikamaru que, aunque sabía la respuesta de sobra, quería escucharla.

-Somos Jintakas- respondió señalando a Joukei.

Todos se quedaron un rato callados. Naruto cogió a Hinata de la cintura y se sentaron en el sofá, seguidos de Ino y Chouji. Kiba se dejó caer en la alfombra con Shikamaru y Sakura cogió una silla para ella y le ofreció otra a Hane.

-Me gustaría que me hablaras un poco de los Jintakas- dijo Hinata cogiendo una pluma que rodaba por el sofá.

- Ah… pues...- Hane cogió aire- estamos situados muy al norte. Nuestro pueblo está al otro lado del río de la cascada y por eso muchos no saben llegar.

-¿Y vuestra forma de vida?-preguntó Sakura con la cara apoyada en las manos.

-Somos gente sencilla, muy tradicionales en las formas, como las casas, la ropa, la comida, pero no en la mente. Nuestras ideas derivan todas de la naturaleza, con la que llegamos a tener una comprensión mística a través de nuestros halcones- Hane hizo una pequeña pausa al ver que Joukei se acercaba curioso a las patatas de Chouji y después siguió -Para ello nos esforzamos desde pequeños en descubrir las respuestas por nosotros mismos en el bosque, lejos de las leyes de los hombres.

Shikamaru se tumbó en la alfombra con las manos en la nuca.

-Aaah, debe ser la mejor forma de encontrar la paz -comentó.

-¿Tu crees? A veces no basta con eso para encontrarla - replicó Hane con un tono triste.

Kiba se levantó y fue a la cocina para calentar uno de los paquetes congelados que su madre le había prohibido comer. Pero desde allí no perdía palabra de lo que hablaban sus amigos.

-¿Por qué rompisteis relaciones con nosotros?- preguntó Naruto esperando que la pregunta no la ofendiera. Hane abrió muchos los ojos, desde luego, no se esperaba ese comentario de un recién conocido.

-Cuando las relaciones se rompieron ni tu ni yo habíamos nacido, pero según lo que cuentan, Konoha comenzó a enfrentarse a nuestros ideales. Sus leyes de modernidad y prosperidad se extendieron, dando un giro terrible a la naturaleza y a mi clan. Muchos bosques fueron destruidos, muchos animales muertos y… motivados por la ira se sucedieron una serie de asesinatos por ambas partes que sólo hicieron más difícil la reconciliación entre nosotros… Chouji, tranquilo mi halcón no se comerá tus patatas.

En la cocina, Kiba se estiró perezosamente. El arroz que había descongelado llevaba caducado un mes, por lo que ahora tendría que pensar en otro menú.

-Pero… es cierto lo que dices de que ha pasado mucho tiempo. Konoha hace décadas que cambió y …-Hinata intentó introducirse en la conversación pero fue interrumpida por Hane.

-Ojalá todos pensaran como tú, Hinata. Pero por desgracia no es así y los que no nos conocen bien pretenden hundirnos.

-Pero los que pensamos así podemos ayudar. Si estáis en problemas ¿por qué no pedís ayuda?- Sakura no se anduvo con rodeos.

-…los Jintaka sabemos de sobra que estamos acabados. Fuimos condenados al olvido por Konoha y lo único que podemos hacer por aquellos que nos recuerdan y nos estiman es no arrastrarlos con nosotros a la muerte.

Kiba llegó con unos platos e intercambió una mirada con Naruto. Probablemente los dos pensaban lo mismo: o lo que acababa de decir la Jintaka era lo más absurdo que habían oído en sus vidas o por el contrario, era el comentario que más verdad albergaba en su interior.

Sirvieron entre todos la comida y se dispusieron a comer. Kiba se sintió extraño comiendo en la misma mesa en la que unas horas antes sido rehuido por Hane corriendo de un lado a otro.

Durante todo el día, la chica fue haciendo amistad con cada uno de ellos. Se rió con las tonterías de Naruto, debatió con Shikamaru lo que era problemático de lo que no y charló animadamente con Sakura, Hinata e Ino mientas notaba que Kiba la observaba a la vez que fingía prestarle atención a Chouji, que le contaba una y otra vez no se qué de un pastel de carne que hacía su madre.

-Oye Hane, si quieres puedes venir a dormir a mi casa… con los Hyuga.- empezó a decir Hinata- Lo digo más que nada porque Kiba se queda esta noche solo otra vez y a lo mejor te vas a sentir incómoda…

-Ahh, gracias Hinata. Es verdad, iba a ser un poco violento quedarme aquí otra vez.

-Claro, además es un chico…Bueno, díselo y nos vamos ¿quieres?

Hane recogió la mochila en la que llevaba todas sus cosas y se acercó Kiba, que se estaba despidiendo de los demás.

-Kiba, esta noche me voy con Hinata a dormir. No quiero causar más molestias en tu casa.

-No, si no eres molestia -"quiero que te quedes"- pero si es tu decisión, pues adelante. Ya nos veremos mañana. -"¡mierda!".

-Gracias por todo- añadió ella con una sonrisa.

Se giró y corrió a reunirse con Hinata y los demás que abandonaban la casa del Inuzuka. Kiba la siguió con la mirada apoyado en el marco de la puerta y sobre su cabeza, salió Joukei apresurado para alcanzar a Hane.

-¡Akamaru!

-¡Guau!

-Nos quedamos solos otra vez, amigo. – Miró al cielo comprobando que ya había dejado de llover -¿Damos un paseo antes de dormir?

-¡Guau!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**¡Gracias por los reviews! Son más que bienvenidos XD. Os agradezco mucho que me animéis a seguir escribiendo.**

**¿Qué tal la historia? Este capitulo es más cortito que los otros dos… pero bueno jeje. Sobre todo mucho contacto con la naturaleza, que para eso Kiba es la "estrella" del fic! XD**

**Ja ne!**


	4. Halcones en las pesadillas

**Capítulo 4 –Halcones en las pesadillas**

**---oooOooo--- **

Kiba se despertó aquella mañana muy enfadado dándole patadas a la ropa y a todo lo que encontraba en el suelo. Había tenido otra pesadilla en la que los halcones del clan Jintaka volaban a gran velocidad destrozando los restos de las pocas personas que quedaban con vida. Hundían sus picos abriendo profundas heridas en la carne mientras los aullidos de dolor penetraban en sus oídos. En medio del horror, el Inuzuka se dejaba caer rendido al suelo de rodillas y se tapaba los ojos con las manos… de esa forma se protegía de la terrible visión, pero no podía hacer nada con su olfato. Irremediablemente, los olores metálicos de la sangre le invadían haciendo latir sus sienes de la angustia.

Se pasó una mano por la cara sudorosa. Sus sueños cada vez eran más explícitos y le atormentaban cada vez más… precisamente porque no los entendía.

Se vistió cogiendo la primera camiseta que encontró tirada en el suelo y se puso unos pantalones que colgaban arrugados en la percha. Fue al cuarto de baño y se miró en el espejo… "vaya careto… como se nota lo mal que he dormido". Abrió el grifo del agua fría se lavó la cara.

Akamaru ladró impaciente desde la cocina. El joven cruzó el pasillo arrastrando los pies por el suelo y entró en la cocina mirando cómo el perrito se le acercaba enseñándole su plato de comida vacío. Kiba asintió, le llenó el cuenco de bolitas y le dio una palmadita cariñosa en la cabeza. Sin muchas ganas, él también se puso a desayunar. A los pocos minutos, ya había acabado, y notando que llegaba tarde, se aseguró de que llevaba todo lo necesario para el entrenamiento. Abrió la puerta con cuidado de no cargarse la cerradura, que colgaba peligrosamente de la puerta y echó a correr con Akamaru para encontrarse con los demás.

-¡Kiba te vas a enterar!.¡Verás qué paliza te doy! - gritó Naruto señalándolo con el dedo cuando lo vio llegar.

Kiba lo ignoró, saludó con la mano a los demás y se acercó a Hane.

-Ohaio ¿Cómo has dormido?

La halconera lo miró sonriente y agachándose para acariciar a Akamaru le contestó.

-Muy bien, ya no tengo nada de fiebre. ¿Y tu cuello?

-Bien… –dijo observando cómo su perro se ponía panza arriba para que Hane lo acariciara.

-¿Tu también vas a entrenar?- le preguntó la Jintaka con curiosidad.

-¡Hai! Si quieres te enseñaré mis técnicas. Verás cómo se rinde Naruto en menos de cinco minutos ¡Jajaja!

-¿Ah si? Pues Naruto parece muy fuerte…- Hane lo empezó a provocar mientras Shikamaru y Chouji se acercaban riendo.

-¿Naruto? Bueno… si, pero yo soy mejor.- afirmó Kiba irguiendo la espalda orgulloso.

-Pues… ¿cómo explicas que te ganara en los preliminares del examen Chuunin? Jaja¡Hinata me lo ha contado! –Hane se divertía con la forma en la que reaccionaba el chico.

Kiba dejó de reírse y apartó su mirada. Siempre había querido olvidar lo que pasó ese día. En cierto modo, había aprendido a no subestimar a la ligera a los demás, pero lo que más le fastidiaba era el recuerdo de que todos animaran a Naruto y a él no. Detestaba la idea de que nadie lo hubiera apoyado, parecía que todos deseaban que ganara el imbécil ese. La misma Hinata que estaba en su equipo, aplaudió a Naruto cuando lo dejó fuera de combate, y antes de ofrecerle la medicina a él seguro que acudió al chico rubio.

-Eso no fue nada…- dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano- además ya soy Chuunin. Y ahora que tengo dieciocho sería Jounin si el examen no estuviera parado.

-¡Claro! –Hane notó que a Kiba no le había hecho mucha gracia el comentario y cambió de tema inmediatamente. Lamentó haber mencionado lo del examen Chuunin, pero no lo había dicho con mala intención. –Emm, yo no debo moverme mucho hoy, pero entrenaré a Joukei.

Shikamaru decidió entrar en la conversación.

-Yo nunca he visto un entrenamiento con halcones ¿me dejarás verte?

-Observa- contestó ella guiñándole un ojo mientras se ponía el protector de cuero en el brazo.

El entrenamiento empezó, Ino intentaba entrar en la mente de cada uno de ellos mientras Sakura practicaba su puntería lanzando shurikens a una diana. Hinata practicaba su taijutsu con Chouji mientras en el río, Naruto, Shikamaru y Kiba hacían ejercicios en el agua controlando el chakra. Todos siempre evitando que Ino lograra poseer sus cuerpos.

Hane los observaba desde un árbol mientras le daba instrucciones a Joukei para que mejorara sus actividades de rastreo.

-¡Bien! Joukei, búscame los edificios públicos de Konoha y me comunicas su posición exacta ¡Shikamaru!- Hane lo llamó para que pudiera ver cómo le lanzaba al halcón un trocito de carne y éste lo cogía al vuelo.

Shikamaru centró su atención maravillado en el pájaro e Ino aprovechó para entrar en su mente.

-¡Ja! Lo conseguí…

El cuerpo de Shikamaru, bajó la guardia ante Naruto y Kiba, porque en realidad era Ino, que al pasar de una situación a otra no le dio tiempo de reaccionar ante los puños de los dos chicos.

Así pasaron el día entero, combinando distintos ejercicios y descansando para comer. Hane le prestó su protector de cuero a Hinata y le enseñó que Joukei se posara en su brazo. Le explicó que no debía mostrarle miedo ni titubear cuando se fuera a posar, porque el halcón debía ver que no iba a realizar ningún movimiento brusco. Su brazo debía ser como una rama para él, y de esa forma, no sólo se posaría, sino que al demostrarle un apoyo se harían amigos. A cambio, Hinata le mostró el inmenso poder del byakugan y le explicó la forma en la que veía los conductos de chakra con él. A la Jintaka le costó creer que existieran técnicas tan poderosas.

Mientras todos charlaban animadamente, Sakura mencionó algo respecto a Sasuke e Ino se abalanzó hacia ella para tirarle de los pelos. Naruto y Chouji intentaron separarlas mientras Kiba y Shikamaru las animaban. Al final, los dos al interponerse, salieron de la pelea con unos cuantos arañazos y cardenales. Aparte del incidente, el día transcurrió con normalidad.

Con la puesta de sol, decidieron regresar a sus hogares para descansar y reponer fuerzas.

-Esta noche no salimos ¿no?- preguntó Shikamaru bostezando- sería problemático porque estoy cansado.

-Hinata ¿tu también estás cansada?- dijo Naruto.

-Si – respondió ella- mejor salimos mañana ¿vale? –y se acercó a él dándole un abrazo y un tímido beso en la mejilla.

-Um, mañana por la noche hay una celebración en las afueras de Konoha y he oído que irá mucha gente para hacer hogueras y cenar algo. Yo quiero ir, así que mañana paso de cansarme- dijo Chouji.

-¡Es verdad, las hogueras¡Se me habían olvidado!-gritó Ino dándose con la mano en la frente y agregó – Yo opto por que mañana quedemos del tirón por la noche y vallamos juntos.

-Pero entonces… ¿no entrenamos mañana?- preguntó Sakura con incredulidad.

Siguieron hablando o más bien discutiendo a gritos sobre la hora y el sitio en el que iban a quedar. En medio del barullo, Kiba se acercó indeciso a Hane.

-Oye, Hane ¿te apetece tomar algo conmigo esta noche?

-¿Um? No puedo, hoy ceno con Hinata, como me quedo en su casa a dormir…- la chica levantó su brazo para que el halcón emprendiera el vuelo -¡Joukei, vamos vete a por tu cena!

El halcón batió las alas y se adentró en el bosque en busca de pequeños roedores que vagaran despistados por el bosque.

-Bueno pues… ¿quieres dar una vuelta antes de cenar? Es que me gustaría contarte algo…

Había estado todo el día preguntándose lo que ocurriría si le contara a Hane sus pesadillas. Al fin y al cabo, al salir halcones estaba seguro de que soñaba con su clan. Tal vez tuviese algún significado que pudiera servirle.

La chica lo miró sorprendida con sus grandes ojos marrones. "¿Contarme algo?" Iba a abrir la boca para decir algo cuando la estridente voz de Naruto le resonó en los oídos.

-¡Haneee!

-¿Nos vamos ya?- le peguntó Hinata. Pero Naruto vio que estaba hablando con Kiba y le echó una mirada de complicidad a la Hyuga.

-¡No pasa nada, yo acompaño a Hinata!.¡Nos encontramos en la puerta de su casa!

-Jojojo ¿ves lo que te dije, Ino? Kiba se siente soliiiito- dijo Sakura en voz baja dándole un tirón de la camiseta a Ino para que se fueran de allí.

-¡Ja!.¡No tienes excusa!- dijo Kiba sonriendo y ofreciéndose a llevar su mochila.

-No hace falta- dijo inmediatamente Hane subiéndose un asa de la mochila que le había resbalado por el hombro. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y comenzó a caminar lentamente- ¿qué querías contarme?

-Um...- empezó Kiba rascándose la nuca- verás, desde hace unas noches estoy teniendo pesadillas relacionadas con halcones, y no se qué pueden significar. Lo paso bastante mal cuando me despierto.

-¿Pesadillas?- Hane se paró en seco- ¿Halcones? …cuéntamelo.

-Sencillamente los halcones matan a la gente en un campo de batalla. Son muertes bastante sangrientas y desagradables- Kiba arrugó la nariz- Estoy convencido de que se trata de tu clan, pero no sé si tienen algún significado real…

-Oh ¡a lo mejor ves nuestras antiguas batallas!…pero lo que dices no me encaja, nosotros usamos a los halcones para defendernos y es muy raro que ataquen… cuando lo hacen, además no suele ser muy desagradable, sólo intentan asustar o dejar inconsciente…

-No pueden ser antiguas batallas porque… yo soy una de las víctimas a las que van a atacar.

Hane clavó su mirada muy seria en los ojos rasgados del chico. Lo que acababa de decir la sorprendió mucho.

-No…no puede ser. Nuestros halcones no os atacarían, no tenemos problemas con los Inuzukas.

Kiba se quedó callado con el ceño fruncido. Ya casi habían llegado a la mansión Hyuga.

-Me crees ¿verdad? Kiba, no atacaremos a los Inuzukas…nuestro problema está con otro clan… mucho más al norte que el vuestro- dijo Hane viendo a Hinata y Naruto saludarles con la mano.

-Claro que te creo. Sólo quería contártelo, por si así dejaba de soñar.

-Bien – Hane intentó disimular su preocupación- ¡Espero que duermas bien esta noche!

Se despidió levantando una mano y se giró para echar andar en dirección a Hinata. Pero la voz de Kiba a sus espaldas la detuvo.

-¡Hane!

La chica se giró sobre sus talones y quedó frente al Inuzuka..

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Guau!- ladró Akamaru saltando a los hombros de su amo.

-Ugh…- Kiba se revolvió el pelo con una mano y preguntó sonriente- ¿Vas a ir mañana a la celebración esa de las hogueras?

Naruto llegó corriendo y se interpuso entre los dos. Cogió con fuerza el brazo de Hane y le dio un pequeño tirón para que la siguiera.

-¡Si va a ir! .¡Déjala ya, pesao!-gritó dirigiéndose a Kiba.

Aunque Hane no le había dado importancia a las pesadillas delante de Kiba, esa noche estuvo pensando mucho en la conversación que había mantenido con él.

"¿Tendrán algún significado? Es cierto que últimamente nos estamos defendiendo de numerosos ataques, pero aunque contamos con que tarde o temprano tendremos que combatir en campo abierto… lo que cuenta el Inuzuka es bastante extraño. De todas formas, si significan algo ¿por qué es él el que tiene que cargar con ello?".

Pensó en su amigo Joukei y tuvo un mal presentimiento… se agarró la cabeza con las manos mientras la duda de qué iba a ser de su clan la empezó a atormentar.

-Hane ¿qué te pasa?- le preguntó Hinata preocupada al verla en ese estado- ¿te encuentras bien?

-No es nada…- mintió- sólo estoy cansada, no te preocupes.

Joukei se acercó y agachando la cabeza, le dio un golpecito cariñoso en la mejilla con la parte superior de su pico. Hane lo miró y suspirando con tristeza, le acarició las suaves plumas de la cabeza con un dedo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**¡Hola a todos!. ¿Os ha gustado el capitulo? De momento no tiene mucha acción, pero está todo pensado y ya llegará ;)**

**Mickeymalote: **Muchas gracias por los reviews! No sabes cuanto me animan (o si, porque tu tb escribes) Me alegra mucho que te esté gustando.

**Naleeh: **al final estoy intentando hacer los capitulos un pokillo mas largos, jeje. ¿Se notan? Gracias por el review!

**Puchiko: **WEEE wapa! Que bien que te guste mi fic! Nos vems en N-U! XD y gracias por el review!

**Nabikichan: Y**a dije por ahi que queria hacer algo distinto del personaje. Me alegra que te guste la historia, gracias por tu comentario!

**Nishi: **es q no hay q dejarse llevar por las primeras impresiones... XD Intentaré no defraudarte gracias por tu review.

**ElAinu: **Ey! Creo qe te conozco! Sii, tu estas en el Fc de Kiba de N-U, no? Pues q sepas q el fic si esta colgado en esa página, pero en la zona de fanfiction . Me alegra mucho q te guste y gracias!

**Bueno, ya estais todos. Un saludo!**


	5. Las hogueras

**Capítulo 5 – Las hogueras**

**---oooOooo--- **

Un águila de gran envergadura volaba con veloz majestuosidad en dirección a donde se encontraba su amo: el líder del clan Jintaka. Traía noticias importantes proporcionadas por los rastreadores de las afueras del clan.

En una habitación recargada con enormes estanterías llenas de libros, un hombre se paseaba con las manos en la espalda preocupado, mientras otro ojeaba en una mesa una multitud de papeles. Con desesperación, los dejó caer sobre la madera y se pasó una mano por la cara.

Por la ventana entró el águila y dejó caer una carta sobre el escritorio. Altavis la cogió en el aire y la abrió inmediatamente.

-…bien hecho Uindo (Uindo: viento).

Leyó por encima el contenido del escrito y apoyó la espalda pesadamente contra el respaldo de la silla.

El hombre que caminaba de un lado para otro de la habitación lo miró nervioso.

-¿Y bien?

Altavis negó con la cabeza y le lanzó un trozo de carne a Uindo.

-Altavis necesitamos encontrar los documentos que robaron de tu casa, son de vital importancia ¿no lo comprendes?

-Claro que lo entiendo Hishou (Hishou: vuelo), pero nuestros mejores rastreadores no han conseguido encontrarlos. Los ladrones fueron localizados pero no quisieron hablar.

-¿Crees que se trata de lo que estuvimos hablando?

-Sí, estoy seguro. Esos documentos son una especie de… fórmula para deshacer una técnica ilusoria muy fuerte… ¿Qué demonios pretenden usar contra nosotros?

-Si no los encontramos, es posible que perdamos la guerra. No sabemos qué están planeando y sabes que en la incertidumbre bien viene estar preparados- Hishou sacó un pañuelo y se secó la frente con preocupación.

-No hace falta que me des clases de guerra, hermano.

-Lo siento, Altavis.

-No importa.- dijo el hombre pasándose una mano por la barba y esbozando una sonrisa- Creo que esa frase te la enseñé yo a ti cuando eras pequeñito.

-Jaja, si…- Hishou rió nostálgicamente y dejó su mirada perdida por los papeles que rodaban por la mesa..

-…parece increíble que sigan atacándonos después de tantos años en los que sólo nos hemos defendido.- comenzó a decir Altavis- Sólo buscan la destrucción de los bosques… la destrucción de la paz que nosotros hemos intentado crear una y otra vez… lejos… lejos de las leyes de los hombres.

Hishou se sorprendió ante las palabras de su hermano. Hacía tiempo que el líder del clan no se pronunciaba en un atisbo de sentimentalismo, y el corazón del cetrero se encogió ante el dolor de la realidad a la que se enfrentaban.

-Oh, Altavis… haré que busquen mejor esos documentos ¡Los encontraremos!. ¡Conseguiremos la paz!

Mientras tanto, dentro del antiguo clan Hyuga, Hinata abrió un enorme armario marrón y empezó a tirar ropa encima de la cama. Cuando el armario quedó vacío, se sentó con Hane y empezó a clasificar la ropa mientras entraban en la habitación Sakura e Ino. La chica rubia cogió una falda que había caído al suelo.

-¿Crees que con esta falda iré bien, Sakura?

-Creo que irás a lo Ino-cerda si te pones eso.

Ino le sacño la lengua y Sakura la ignoró cogiendo unos pantalones negros para pasárselos a Hane.

-Estos pantalones te vendrían muy bien... no creo que debas ir vestida de… ¿Cazadora? No me mires así, tu corset es muy elegante, pero las demás vamos a ir con camisetas ajustadas, ya me entiendes.

-Sakura, no voy a ir.- dijo Hane muy seria.

-¿Qué?.¡Claro que vas a venir!- le dijo Hinata dándole una camiseta roja oscura.

-No. Voy a sentirme incómoda entre tanta gente y seguro que os causo problemas.

Ino se sentó en la cama, le quitó la camiseta roja oscura y le dio una blanca escotada diciéndole:

-Pero le dijiste a Kiba que irías…

-Yo no le dije nada, además ¿eso qué más da?

-Si da –intervino Sakura- Si Kiba va es para verte porque a él le dejó de gustar estar tan rodeado de gente, con la fama que tiene de buscador de problemas…

Hane se tumbó en la cama volviendo a coger la camiseta roja oscura.

-Bah, no creo que le afecte mucho que yo no valla… qué tontería.

-¿Bromeas?.¡Si está por ti!

-¡.¿Qué?.!

-¡Que le gustas! Joder, se ve a leguas de distancia….

-¡Mentira!- Hane se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado.

Hinata decidió entrar en la conversación.

-Es verdad, en el entrenamiento siempre te estaba mirando.

-¡No! Miraría a Joukei…

-Oh vamos, vamos, en este momento seguro que está pensando qué ponerse para estar guapo para ti esta noche. Jajaja- Ino se carcajeaba imaginando la escena. -¿Un consejo? No te eches perfume, con el olfato que tiene seguro q no le gus..

-¿A ti te parece atractivo?- Sakura se lo estaba pasando de lo lindo, le encantaban estas historias.

-No. – Hane se cruzó de brazos.

Ino empezó a saltar en la cama nerviosa:

-¿Ni un poquito? Oh vamos, vamos, es guapo… no tanto como Sasuke pero tiene unos ojos bonitos, aunque no tanto como los de Naruto ¿verdad Hinata? Y ese pelo… tan despeinado…podría peinarse un poco. La verdad es que es un chico muy orgulloso, es de lo más creído que hay…

Sakura le dio un codazo en las costillas a Ino interrumpiéndola y tomó la palabra.

-Pero es muy amigo de sus amigos y nunca traicionaría a nadie. Lo se porque le gustan los perros y son unos animales muy fieles…

Hane empezó a marearse de tanto mirar de un lado para otro y decidió ignorarlas y probarse la ropa. "Qué cantidad de tonterías dicen estas".

-…y eso es todo lo que sé de los perros. Así que Hane ¿vienes?

La chica dudó un instante, miró a Hinata buscando ayuda pero ésta negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

-Bueeeno, pero no me liéis que no quiero tener nada que ver con él ¿de acuerdo?- "Bastantes preocupaciones tengo ya… y mi clan me espera". Por un segundo, se dibujó en su mente el camino a su casa y sintió una punzada en su interior.

-¡Oh oh!.¡Bien! Pues le va a dar un infarto cuando te vea con esa ropa que te ha dejado Hinata- dijo Ino con picardía ignorando lo que acababa de decir Hane.

Llamaron a la puerta y las chicas bajaron para encontrarse con el grupo. Shikamaru iba muy guapo, con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad.

-¡Esta noche viene Temari!.¡Por fin voy a verla!

-¡Hinata estas preciosa! Ven aquí que te coma…¡ñam!- Narutó empezó a besar a Hinata como un loco.

-Vaale, pareja, eso cuando estemos en la hoguera ¿no?- dijo Chouji que también iba muy atractivo.

Kiba se quedó mirando a Hane de arriba abajo..

-Vaya…estás muy guapa…

Hane le echó una sonrisa para no ser descortés y se fue directa hacia Chouji, que según había comprobado era el único junto con Kiba que no tenía pareja. "Así tal vez pase de acercarse y me ahorraré malos ratos".

Kiba se cruzó de brazos y miró mal a Chouji. Le costaba entender que a la chica pudiera gustarle más un Akimichi que él. Se miró a sí mismo, con unos vaqueros y una camiseta negra y se encogió de hombros. "Pues yo no estoy nada mal…"

Joukei bajó de una rama en la que se había quedado dormido, dándole un susto de muerte a Ino y se intentó posar en el brazo de su amiga. Pero ella no se lo ofreció.

-Joukei ¿qué haces? Vete a dormir, no ves nada en la oscuridad.

El halcón titubeó, volvió al árbol pero no le quitó la vista de encima a Hane. Se preocupaba por ella porque no estaba acostumbrado a verla salir de noche y ni en sueños pensaba dejar de vigilarla. Le daba igual la poca visibilidad.

Aquella noche, muchos acudieron a las hogueras con ánimo de pasar una fiesta inolvidable con sus amigos. Todos se divertían escuchando música y bromeando, a excepción de Shikamaru, que iba de un lado para otro desesperado buscando a Temari. Su relación había estado siendo difícil en los últimos meses, porque ella siempre estaba fuera y era raro el día que podían estar un rato juntos… y a solas.

-Pobre Shikamaru, si los dos tuvieran más tiempo libre…- dijo Hinata mientras seguía con la mirada el ir y venir de Shikamaru entre la gente.

-Bueno, hablemos de algo más alegre… ¿en qué se parece una hamburguesa a un plato de ramen?- preguntó Chouji echándole un tronco al fuego.

-Umm ¿en que los dos tardas en comértelos tres segundos?- contestó Kiba.

-¿En que los dos están hechos con carne de rata?- preguntó Naruto.

-No, imbéciles, en … ¡báh!.¡era muy malo de todas formas!

-¡Me está entrando hambre!.¿Quién viene a comprar algo?- Naruto se puso en pie mirándolos a todos.

Chouji se levantó y le tendió una mano a Hane para que los acompañara.

-Ts, ts- Ino chasqueó la lengua cuando los tres se marcharon.- Muy mal, Kiba, muy mal. La estás dejando toda la noche con Chouji.

-¿Cómo? Si es ella la que me está rehuyendo ¿qué quieres que haga?-contestó él hundiendo la cabeza entre las piernas por la depresión.

Hane decidió que mientras Chouji y Naruto se ocupaban de la comida ella podría buscar algo para beber, por lo que se fue sola a una barra de bebidas. Estaba sacándose los yenes del bolsillo para contarlos cuando escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

-Vaaaalla preciosidad ¿tienes un momento para unos caballeros?

Hane se giró y se topó con dos individuos que llevaban muy mala pinta.

-Lo siento, tengo prisa- dijo secamente y reanudó su marcha.

Uno de los hombres le interrumpió el paso y el otro se quedó atrás para que no pudiera escapar.

-Venga tía ¿y si te vienes con nosotros a esa caseta de ahí detrás?

El comentario le sentó a Hane como una jarra de agua fría. Comprendió que estaba en problemas y se arrepintió de haberse separado de Naruto y Chouji. Apretó los puños con fuerza buscando las mejores palabras que dirigirles.

-Solo lo diré una vez: DEJADME EN PAZ.

-Jujuju ¿y qué pasa si te obligamos, encanto?

Todo ocurrió muy rápido, los dos hombres se abalanzaron a por ella y empezaron a forcejear. Hane le dio una patada a uno de ellos en la barbilla, pero el otro aprovechó para inmovilizarle los brazos detrás de la espalda y la arrastró hasta donde nadie pudiera verlos.

-¡Suéltame!

Los halcones son aves diurnas con vista adaptada para ver a la perfección a la luz del día, y por la noche se resguardan en algún acantilado seguro para descansar. Eso era lo que debía estar haciendo Joukei como halcón peregrino que era. Pero un sexto sentido le había dicho que su ama podía estar en peligro esa noche, por lo que había decidido seguirla y ahora contemplaba el forcejeo de los tipos con Hane.

Sin dudarlo un instante, se abalanzó ciegamente a uno de ellos con el pico curvo y afilado dispuesto a atacar.

El individuo notó la presencia del halcón y le lanzó a la cabeza una piedra con una fuerza increíble que, inevitablemente y por la falta de visión del animal, le golpeó haciéndole caer al suelo con la cabeza ensangrentada y el cuerpo retorciéndose de dolor.

-¡JOUKEI!

-¡Le he reventado la cabeza al jodido pájaro porque no te estabas quieta!

Hane sintió que sus ojos ardían y se llenaban de lágrimas. La ira comenzó a apoderarse de su cuerpo haciendo surgir de sus brazos una enorme fuerza creada por la amistad que le unía a su halcón. De un fuerte tirón, se soltó del tipo que la tenía agarrada y rápidamente agarró al que había tirado la pierda de la muñeca. Se la sujetó con fuerza y comenzó a doblarla mientras lo miraba con los ojos nublados por el odio hasta que con un fuerte ¡CRACK! la muñeca se partió.

-¡NO PIENSO TOLERAR UN TRATO ASÍ, NI A JOUKEI NI A NINGUN OTRO ANIMAL! . ¡.¿ENTIENDES, CABRÓN?.!

El hombre se llevó la otra mano a la muñeca rota y se la intentó colocar bien sin éxito.

-¡MI MUÑECA, ERES UNA ZORRA!

El otro volvió a agarrar a Hane por detrás y estaba a punto de golpearla cuando la voz de Kiba se escuchó por detrás.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

_Naruto y Chouji llegaron con la comida a los pocos minutos. Todos se sorprendieron de que Hane no hubiera llegado aún y Kiba se ofreció voluntario para ir a echar un vistazo._

-¡Kiba, mira a Joukei!.¿Está bien?

Kiba miró al suelo y vio al halcón aleteando sin conseguir ponerse de pie y con la cabecita ensangrentada colgando a un lado. Apretó los dientes con fuerza y dirigió una fría mirada a los tipos que estaban con Hane.

-¿Quién le ha hecho esto?.¿Habéis sido vosotros?- su voz sonaba casi en un susurro apagado y áspero como una lija.

-Ohh, mira quién está aquí. Inuzuka Kiba, el Chuunin de mierda que no asciende porque apesta a perro. ¿Te han enseñado ya a no mearte dentro de casa?- escupió uno de ellos.

-Inuzuka, siempre estás buscando problemas ¿verdad?.¡Lárgate a tu perrera!

-…soltad a la chica y venid aquí si tenéis cojones- dijo simplemente Kiba gruñendo y enseñando los colmillos amenazante.

Los tipos aceptaron el reto y soltaron a Hane de un empujón. La chica salió corriendo hasta Joukei, lo levantó del suelo y lo abrazó. Se acordó del hospital en el que le habían extraído el veneno y decidió correr hasta allí. Pero antes, se giró para mirar a Kiba.

-No te preocupes Hane, estos mierdas no son nadie. Ve a Tsunade, te ayudará a curar a Joukei.

Hane asintió, le envolvió a Joukei la cabecita con un pañuelo que llevaba en el bolsillo y empezó a saltar de rama en rama deseando llegar a tiempo.

Kiba resopló e intentó tranquilizarse. Dirigió su mirada hasta encontrarse con la de los dos tipos y notó que éstos sacaban unas largas cadenas de hierro y las blandían en el aire.

-¡Ja!.¿A quién creéis que asustáis así?- dijo poniendo los pies en posición de ataque. "Joder, con eso voy a necesitar un poco de ayuda"- ¡Akamaru!

Los hombres empezaron a correr hacia él al tiempo que se convertía en un torbellino giratorio con Akamaru. Las imágenes empezaron a darle vueltas y cerró los ojos para concentrarse en seguir el olor.

-¡GATSUUGAAAA!

----------------------------------------------------

**Hola! Ha gustado este capitulo? si? no? Pooooobre Joukei… u.u Espero vuestros comentarios!**

**Uminomegumi:** Muchas gracias por el review! Asi da gusto escribir! Se q a la gente no les suelen gustar los personajes inventados pero me arriesgué XD.

**Nabiki:** ... deja vus? jejeje, ya verás lo q tengo en mente XD

**Nami**: ADLASF viteh! Que bien que te guste el fic

**Puchico**: Pues no tengo pensado poner a Itaxi! Pero espero q aun asi me sigas leyendo wapa!

**Y Mickeymalote**: mi "opinador" mas fiel XD Espero q te gste este cap, q lo he intentado hacer un pelin mas largo XD Gracias por los animos. Y lo de q se q escribes es fácil: como me dejas los reviews login pues puedo mirar tu perfil XD. Un saludo!


	6. Actuando por instinto

**Capítulo 6 – Actuando por instinto**

**---oooOooo--- **

Hane suspiró aliviada al ver a Joukei emprender el vuelo sano y salvo. Había conseguido llegar a tiempo al hospital y Tsunade, en unos segundos le había diagnosticado un hundimiento craneal no muy profundo que se solucionó con una buena técnica médica y la ayuda de Shizune.

La chica se quedó mirando el vuelo del ave. Siempre le gustaba ver cómo se desenvolvía con premeditados movimientos para no perder el equilibrio. Además, sus plumas solían reflejar la luz del atardecer, volviendo su tono pardo en dorado oscuro. Aunque en esos momentos, la luz con la que contaban era la de una lámpara blanca que se balanceaba en el techo del hospital.

"Menos mal que apareció Kiba, de lo contrario… no sé cómo estaríamos Joukei y yo ahora…"

Hane le agradeció a Tsunade y a Shizune todo lo que habían hecho por su halcón y salió del edificio para volver a las hogueras. El chico de las marcas rojas en la cara debía seguir allí…

Mientras, el Inuzuka estaba sentado en un tronco a unos metros de sus amigos, que miraban silenciosos el bailoteo de las hogueras. Tenía un ojo morado y un poco de sangre en el labio. Acariciaba el lomo de Akamaru con la mirada perdida y triste porque no había podido hacer nada. Tal vez había salvado al halcón… tal vez le había dado su merecido a esos tipos y había librado a Hane de algo horrible… pero no había podido hacer nada por su reputación. Definitivamente, los Jintakas no eran comprendidos en Konoha… "¿Qué les conduce a pensar de esa forma?"

----------------------

_Kiba consiguió arrastrar a los dos cabrones hasta una caseta de madera. Les iba a dar su merecido por lo que habían hecho… él también conocía el dolor de ver cómo le hacen daño a un animal. Por su mente cruzó el recuerdo de Akamaru, cuando fue gravemente herido por Sakon… no volvería a pasar. _

_Con la rapidez que caracterizaba sus ataques, esquivó las cadenas que los tipos hacían girar en el aire y embistió contra ellos seguido de Akamaru. Agarró a uno de la garganta y lo lanzó contra una de las paredes. El otro le propinó un puñetazo en la cara y le acertó en el ojo. Kiba cerró el puño y lo hundió en el estómago de su contrincante…a la vez que el que se había golpeado contra la pared lo agarraba por la espalda. Akamaru saltó sobre el tipo que agarraba a su amo con una de las cadenas en la boca. Kiba estiró una mano y la agarró por un extremo…_

_Desde fuera, la gente que estaba en la fiesta escuchó una serie de golpes e insultos que provenían de dentro de la caseta y al cabo de un rato, Kiba salió cojeando acompañado de Akamaru. Muchos entraron curiosos para ver lo que había pasado y se encontraron a dos hombres inconscientes en el suelo amarrados con sus propias cadenas. El rumor de que había tenido lugar una pelea se extendió entre la gente y algunos acudieron a reanimar a los dos individuos. _

_-¿Qué ha pasado?_

_Kiba se acercó con las manos en los bolsillos disimulando tranquilidad. _

_-Empezaron ellos, estaban molestando a una chica…_

_-¡Mentira! Ella nos intentó robar, pertenece a ese clan que usa a los halcones para estafar y robarle cosas a los demás. Tuvimos que defendernos del halcón y luego llegó Kiba para darnos una paliza. ¡Seguro que estaba con ella para atracarnos!_

_-¡Eso no es cierto! El halcón sólo intentaba protegerla¡yo lo vi!- gritó Kiba enfureciéndose. _

_La gente empezó a murmurar. _

_-Inuzuka Kiba siempre va buscando pelea._

_-Esta vez se ha pasado, defendiendo a la ladrona…_

_-Un clan de ladrones, no me extraña que tengan problemas._

_-¡Kiba estamos hartos de que siempre crees problemas allí donde vallas!_

_-¡Digo la verdad! –enfadado, se dirigió al grupo de personas pero unas manos lo agarraron por la camisa con fuerza, impidiéndole avanzar._

_-¡Tranquilo, Kiba!- gritó Naruto a su espalda._

_El Inuzuka se giró, vio que sus amigos contemplaban la escena con caras de desaprobación y comprendió que con su reputación no podía hacer más por Hane. Se tragó los insultos que estaba a punto de lanzar a los ilusos y se fue a grandes zancadas de allí. No lo aguantaba más._

_----------------------- _

Chouji vio llegar a Hane con Joukei y corrió hasta ella.

-¡Hane! .¿Estás bien? Lo siento mucho… no debí separarme de ti cuando fuiste a por algo de beber…

-No ha sido culpa tuya, Joukei está bien – contestó buscando con la mirada a Kiba.

Chouji la abrazó con rudeza y Hane sintió que su espalda se iba a partir.

-¡Siento lo que le ha pasado a Joukei!- gritó Chouji apretando a la hcica contra su pecho.

Kiba contempló la escena desde el tronco, y sintió que algo le quemaba por dentro. Suspiró y agachó la cabeza con tristeza.

"Tal vez no se haya dado cuenta de que estoy aquí…"

-Chouji, en serio, no te preocupes. Todo está bien –dijo Hane esbozando una sonrisa amarga- ¿Dónde está Kiba?

Chouji se separó de ella y le señaló el tronco en el que Kiba se llevaba una bolsita de hielo a un ojo con la cabeza gacha. Hane se acercó tímidamente y se sentó a su lado mientras Kiba la miraba a través del hielo.

-Joukei está perfecto –afirmó adivinando la pregunta de Kiba- ¿Todo bien por tu parte?

-¡Me alegro por el halcón! Yo estoy bien, ni siquiera me han podido tocar- dijo quitándose la bolsa de hielo.

-¿Y ese ojo?- preguntó Hane viendo que lo tenía morado.

-¿Esto? Jaja, no es nada…

Hane se dejó llevar por un momento y sacó un pañuelo que llevaba en el bolsillo. Se acercó a Kiba y se lo pasó por el labio para limpiarle el hilito de sangre con cuidado. El chico contuvo la respiración e irguió la espalda, nunca se había encontrado en esa situación y no sabía muy bien cómo actuar ante la chica. Hane empezó a notar que Kiba se estaba poniendo nervioso y dejó lo que estaba haciendo.

-…Kiba muchas gracias. No se qué habría pasado si no llegas a aparecer.- comentó en un susurro mirando hacia el suelo.

-No tienes que agradecerme nada- dijo sonriéndole.

Kiba se deslizó por el tronco para acercarse más a ella y le pasó un brazo por los hombros. Hane notó que tenía la mano muy fría, probablemente por agarrar la bolsa de hielo, que en esos momentos estaba en el suelo. Pero a pesar del frío, le agradeció el gesto, era la primera vez que se sentía segura aquella noche.

"¡YAHOO!" pensó Kiba, se aproximó un poco más a ella y buscó sus labios con la mirada. A simple vista parecía una chica tan frágil… con unas facciones tan delicadas y tan bonitas… se preguntaba cómo sería posible que hubiera sobrevivido en el bosque, en un clan antiguo, perdido y en continua defensa. Kiba tragó saliva pensando que quería besarla.

"¿Será demasiado pronto?".

Hane se separó inmediatamente de él levantándose del tronco y le dio la espalda.

-En realidad he venido para decirte que me voy. Aparte de agradecerte que me protegieras, claro…

-¿Qué?- Kiba se puso en pie también.

-He perdido mucho el tiempo aquí ya…y mi clan… todo lo que puedo hacer por ellos es poco ¿entiendes?

A Kiba la noticia le sentó peor que la pelea a la que hacía un rato había tenido que enfrentarse. Con unas pocas zancadas se puso delante de ella e intentó buscar una forma de entretenerla.

-Claro, lo entiendo… pero salir de noche… ¿y si te invito a cenar?.¡Así no podrás irte hasta mañana!

-¡No puedo Kiba!- contestó ella sin mirarlo.

-Bueno,… pero ahora puede ser peligroso… y además, no quiero que te…- dijo él – Umm¿voy contigo?- añadió mirando al suelo.

-¿Venir?.¿Por qué? No sabes los problemas que tenemos allí. No tienes ninguna buena razón para ello.

Kiba levantó la vista del suelo "si la tengo".

Hane se giró y le dijo adiós a Chouji levantando un brazo.

-Hane, no te vallas…

La chica suspiró y le puso una mano en el hombro a Kiba.

-Kiba, siento que haya tenido que ser así. Pero tengo que volver… y lo que ha pasado esta noche me impulsa a ello, no quiero quedarme aquí más tiempo.

----------------

_La chica, aunque había tratado de disimularlo, notó cuando volvía a las hogueras que todos los que allí se encontraban la miraban mal… como si creyesen que ella fuera la culpable de algo… "¿qué había ocurrido con Kiba y los dos hombres en su ausencia?_

_------------------- _

-Que el viento valla en tu favor. Y ya sabes lo que dicen en mi clan… encuentra las respuestas en el bosque si te encuentras perdido¿eh¡Joukei, vamos!

De un salto, se subió a un árbol y añadió guiñándole un ojo de complicidad:

-Me toca a mí guiar por las noches.

-Cuídate Hane- dijo Kiba apretando los puños con fuerza sin que ella lo notara.

Hane partió seguida de su halcón y cuando el Inuzuka no puedo verla, tomó su forma de búho y se adentró en la oscuridad del bosque, aleteando rápido y con fuerza, sin querer mirar lo que dejaba atrás…

Al día siguiente, la madre de Kiba llegó por fin a su casa, y una de las primeras cosas que hizo fue echarle una bronca impresionante al verle el ojo morado. Le replicó que a su edad ya era un adulto y no podía ir comportándose así en la vida, que no se podía ir a ningún lado porque él siempre se metía en peleas y que si no le daba vergüenza cómo le habían dejado el ojo. Kiba disimulaba que la estaba escuchando mientras pensaba en cosas más importantes para él. Bastante tenía con el bombardeo de preguntas que le habían hecho sus amigos como para ahora aguantar un berrinche de amor de madre. Se fue a su habitación y se puso a ordenar sus cosas.

-No vengas si no tienes una buena razón… una buena razón… ¿tu lo entiendes Akamaru?

-Arf.

Debajo de la cama encontró unos papeles que lógicamente no deberían estar ahí. Los recogió y abrió el cajón de su mesilla de noche para meterlos igualmente desordenados. Recogió una montaña de ropa que había en una silla y empezó a doblar las camisetas con fastidio.

-¡Kiba, cuando acabes de ordenar tus cosas barre toda la casa¡Que tenemos pelos de perro por todos lados!

Kiba le dio una patada a una de las patas de su cama, con tal fuerza que casi se destroza el pie. Se lo agarró con una mano y perdió el equilibrio dándose un porrazo contra el suelo.

-¡Joder! Odio barrer…

Akamaru se acercó y empezó a lamerle la cara divertido.

-Auch… no, quita Akamaru ¡no me chupes!

Empujó con una mano al perrito y con el rabillo del ojo, detectó algo que le llamó la atención. Estiró una mano esquivando las pelusas de debajo de la cama y recogió el brillante objeto. Se trataba de un collar de color rojo oscuro con una pluma tallada en su centro.

"¿De dónde saqué esto?... ¿No era de Hane? Se lo quité cuando estaba durmiendo… ¡Eso es!".

-¡Mira lo que hay aquí Akamaru!.¿Qué te parece?

Kiba se sentó en la cama manoseando el collar. Se levantó, lo puso en una mesa y se volvió a sentar. Se puso otra vez en pie, fue a la mesa y cogió de nuevo el collar andando de un lado para otro nervioso.

-¡Guau! (¿Es un buen motivo ir a devolverle el collar?)

No podía estarse quieto, empezó a pensar en qué pasaría si fuera a hacerle una visita. Siempre tendría la excusa de devolverle el colgante. Pero ella le había dejado claro que no fuera, igual hasta le molestaba o se negaba a reconocerlo. Además, suponía un gran peligro, pues se trataba de una zona declarada oficialmente en guerra y podía sucederle cualquier cosa. "Tal vez no sea el mejor momento para hacer una excursión". Es más, ni siquiera sabía dónde se encontraba el clan exactamente, y en caso de que diera con él, existía el riesgo de que no lo dejaran entrar. Primero porque era un clan muy cerrado… y segundo porque al estar en tal situación podían confundirlo con un enemigo… o un espía de los enemigos. No debía ir, no podía ir…

-¡Guau!

-¿Akamaru?

-¡Guau!

…pero por otro lado, para vivir hay que arriesgarse. No le encontraba ningún sentido a su vida si siempre se quedaba quieto sin hacer nada. Los Jintaka eran un clan fascinante, él era de los que pensaban que eran dignos de admiración por su compenetración por la naturaleza. En realidad, no tendrían por qué desaparecer. No debía quedarse sin hacer nada, él podía luchar con ellos y por ellos Y en realidad tenía cierta idea de dónde estaba el clan… Hane había dicho que estaba al norte, pasando un río con una cascada. Estaba claro¿no? El conocía el único río que pasaba por el bosque. Algo en su interior le dijo que si no iría se arrepentiría toda su vida, auque en realidad era a ésta a la que ponía en juego yendo hacia allí…

…actuaría por instinto, al menos, por una vez más.

-Decidido. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a ayudar a esos cetreros, Akamaru?

-¡Guau!.¡Guau! (¡A reducir el número de enemigos!).

-¡YAHOO!

Se hizo con muy poco equipaje y una mochila ligera .Cogió kunais, shurikens, bombas de humo y demás objetos de interés. Prefirió no ir cargando con comida, pensaba que si necesitaban comer ya encontrarían algo. Se puso unas botas para avanzar por el bosque y se metió los bajos de los pantalones por dentro de éstas. Se amarró la funda de los kunais en el muslo derecho y ciñó la protección de tablitas que solía ponerse en el torso debajo del chaquetón. "Muy bien, al norte…"

Por el pasillo se tropezó con su madre que lo miró de arriba abajo.

-Kiba… cualquier cosa antes de barrer ¿eh?.¿A dónde vas?

-Tengo que irme. Hay algo importante que tengo que hacer y volveré en unos días… creo.

La madre suspiró, si su hijo no le había querido decir el sitio al que se dirigía sería cosa suya. Se despidió de él desde la puerta.

-Muy bien… vuelve pronto y ten cuidado ¿de acuerdo? Cuida de Akamaru…

En muy poco tiempo, Kiba alcanzó las afueras de Konoha, y justo antes de internarse en el bosque, distinguió a Shikamaru caminando apaciblemente al sol. Llevaba la vista perdida entre las nubes, pero con el rabillo del ojo lo distinguió.

-Hola Kiba… ¿A dónde vas así?

-Ohaio, Shikamaru. Tengo cosas que hacer – contestó con un aire de misterio.

-¿Vas a meterte en una guerra?- le preguntó su amigo sin apartar la vista de las nubes.

Kiba sonrió por el comentario, definitivamente Shikamaru había aprendido a conocerlo estos últimos años. El joven de los tatuajes rojos asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-¡Qué problemático!- Shikamaru se encogió los hombros- No es una sorpresa, todos estábamos convencidos de que ibas a ir…pero es peligroso ¿lo sabes?

-Shikamaru, si me conoces bien sabrás que me arrepentiría si no lo hiciera…

- Lo sé, Kiba…Escucha, si las cosas están muy feas allí vuelve ¿de acuerdo? Y tráete a Hane contigo.

-… ¡Claro!-

Con un gesto se despidió de su amigo y cruzó la frontera que separaba la aldea del bosque.

Shikamaru observó cómo Kiba desaparecía entre los frondosos árboles. En su imagen se dibujaron escenas de hacía seis años: cuando salieron en busca de Sasuke y él lideraba al grupo con Naruto, Chouji y Neji. Sonrió al pensar que por fin su amigo había encontrado algo con lo que sentirse vivo y, dando media vuelta, emprendió el camino a su casa.

"Buena suerte, compañero".

---------------------------------------------------------

**Pues capitulo 6 subido! Al final el halcon esta bien! Es que hasta a mi me daba penita... Bueno, espero que me digais qué os parece este capitulo.. si hay cosas q no os gustan en la forma de relatar.. o en la historia misma me lo decis! que soy nueva en esto y cualquier critica sera bien recibida... pero sin hundirme, claro! XD**

**Mickeymalote**: Mi fiel reviewer:) Sakura e ino es verdad que las pongo un pelin petardas en el cap anterior jeje. Sobre todo Ino comparando a Kiba con los demas chicos.. n.nU Bueno, trankilo que Joukei se ha salvado! Al menos por esta vez...aire de misterio XD

**Puchiko**: wapaaa! hay q ver q mala soy que te hago esperar mucho! Y tu fic esta muy bien tambien, siempre me han gustado los malos de las pelis...

**Leoblackle-fay**: Bueh, el principio de tu comentario no lo entendi! jajaja, pero el final si, muchas gracias y espero que este cap tambien te haya gustado.

**Rimi:** pues a mi me gusta q me escriban el quijote XD Kiba rules! Con lo que me gusta el personaje ya estaba tardando en dedicarle toda una historia

**Luxheretic**: Gracias n.n a ver si sigues leyendo!

**Ingweolo:** Bueno, aqui todo el mundo quiere que Kiba y hane se lien? Umm...umm XD

**Un saludo a todos! **


	7. El espíritu del bosque

**Capítulo 7 – El espíritu del bosque **

**---oooOooo--- **

Kiba avanzaba hacia el norte sin descanso adentrándose cada vez más en el bosque. Estaba muy seguro de sí mismo porque ya en otras ocasiones, como en el examen de supervivencia chuunin habían salido airosos él y Akamaru. Aunque esta vez era diferente. No se trataba de un simple examen, se estaba internando en una zona declarada oficialmente en guerra y podía pasarle cualquier cosa. Podía suceder algún imprevisto, por lo que convenía estar siempre en guardia. Inconscientemente, agarró con fuerza la bolsita de los kunais. Debía estar preparado para defenderse de cualquier ataque si quería ayudar a los Jintakas en su lucha.

"Es curioso, voy a ir a defender al clan cuyos halcones me quieren asesinar en mis pesadillas…umm".

Akamaru se paró en seco en una rama. Estaba muerto de hambre y necesitaba unos minutos de descanso, pues llevaban ya varias horas corriendo.

-¡Guau!

-Si, yo también tengo hambre.

Esperaron a que su comida se acercara, y cuando Kiba detectó con su olfato que una liebre se escurría entre un arbusto, lanzó con determinación un kunai y le acertó. Lo recogió satisfecho y empezó a encender una pequeña hoguera. No le apasionaba la idea de tener que matar una inocente liebre, pero sabía que hay que alimentarse… y no era la primera vez que se veía obligado a actuar así.

La hoguera se encendió sin problemas, y justo cuando Kiba sacaba una cantimplora con agua fresca, notó en el aire un extraño olor que provenía de unos arbustos. Entornó sus afilados ojos y vio que dos pares de ojos lo miraban ansiosos detrás de las hojas. Se trataba de una pareja de enormes lobos hambrientos, una hembra blanca y un macho gris que los llevaban siguiendo desde que se adentraron en el bosque.

Kiba se puso en pie, le hizo un gesto a Akamaru para que se acercara y los dos se pusieron alerta.

El macho gris, de un salto se puso delante del chico gruñendo y enseñándole los dientes. Tenía la piel del lomo erizada y los músculos tensados. Estaba dispuesto a degollarlo si era necesario con tal de comer algo. Akamaru empezó a ladrar nervioso y Kiba dio un paso atrás cogiendo una rama de la hoguera que tenía fuego en un extremo. Suelen decir que los animales temen el fuego la primera vez que lo ven, y Kiba confió en que fuera cierto. Rama en mano, se acercó con paso firme al animal y la blandió en el aire.

El enorme lobo gris, arqueó el lomo y dio un paso atrás. Comenzó a gruñir más fuerte con unos enormes colmillos y Kiba volvió a mover el fuego en el aire. El animal, titubeó al ver el gesto y de un brinco, volvió a los matorrales de los que había salido.

-Buuf, Akamaru. Nos siguen los lobos, esto sí que va a ser un contratiempo.

Comieron atropelladamente, sin dejar de notar el amenazante olor de los lobos y pronto se pusieron en camino.

A la par que saltaban por las ramas de los árboles, los animales avanzaban por el suelo en una persecución incansable.

"Me están poniendo nervioso, seguro que están esperando que bajemos la guardia para atacar".

No necesariamente aquellos que entienden de perros han de entender de lobos. Éstos últimos son los caninos que conservó la naturaleza en los bosques. Su espíritu es libre y salvaje y ellos lo saben, por lo que no se dejan domar con facilidad. Su instinto les dice que la libertad es su tesoro más preciado, y pensaban que era algo que sus hermanos los perros perdieron hacía ya mucho tiempo. Aquel que tiene la suerte de mirar a los ojos a un lobo salvaje puede contemplar en ellos una especie que, a pesar de haber estado cerca de la desaparición por los continuos intentos de aniquilar del ser humano; jamás ha sido esclava de nadie, una raza de animales que durante siglos se han visto regidos exclusivamente por la ley de los bosques. Y aquellos que entienden, afirman que en ocasiones, cuando los perros que duermen a los pies de sus amos reconfortados por el calor de una hoguera, escuchan un aullido de lobo en la lejanía, corren hasta la ventana más cercana. Y es entonces cuando, al contemplar su reflejo en el cristal, se dan cuenta de lo que han perdido, y escuchan con admiración y melancolía los aullidos salvajes que su gran antepasado hace surgir de su garganta.

Al anochecer, Kiba y Akamaru llegaron a un punto en el que no podían seguir avanzando. Un enorme acantilado con un río en su fondo acababa con el camino. El joven se asomó para comprobar que abajo, el agua corría con una increíble fuerza arrastrando todo lo que caía en ella hasta una enorme cascada llena de piedras afiladas. Y al otro lado de la cascada, el río tenía aún más corriente.

Aspiró aire en sus pulmones y no detectó el olor de los lobos, por lo que decidió bajar al suelo a sentarse.

-Akamaru, tal y como dijo Hane, el clan está al otro lado del río, desde aquí se pueden ver algunas casas con humo a lo lejos. Umm, para seguir definitivamente hay que cruzar el acantilado. Pero es muy largo para saltarlo, ni con el Gatsuuga lo conseguríamos. Y a nado tampoco se puede porque la corriente es impresionante- Kiba suspiró y se rascó la cabeza pensando -Tal vez usando chakra… no, qué va.

-¡Guau! (¡Decidete!).

-¡Ey, estoy pensando! Umm, a ver… tenemos una pregunta ¿Cómo llegar al otro lado? Y la respuesta…. pues supongo que habrá que encontrarla aquí, como dicen los clanes emparentados con la naturaleza ¿no? "Dar con las respuestas en el bosque cuando te encuentres perdido".

Akamaru se sentó a su lado deduciendo que si su amo tenía que pensar, el asunto iba para largo. Se acordó de cuando le daba clases Iruka y lo acompañaba debajo de su pupitre. ¡Cuánto tardaba en hacer los ejercicios de comerse el coco! Lo más normal era que estirara el cuello buscando las respuestas en un pupitre ajeno. Akamaru sabía que lo que se le daba bien a su amo era la espontaneidad, el actuar rápidamente sin pensar. Aunque había veces en los que lo sorprendía, como cuando vieron pelear a Neji contra Naruto y su amo le dijo que lo mejor contra el Hyuga era atacar a distancia.

Kiba se tumbó en la hierba con las manos detrás de la cabeza y vio una ardillita que recogía una bellota del suelo. Sin mucho entusiasmo se le ocurrió preguntarle.

-¡Eh tu!.¿Cómo se pasa al otro lado?

La ardilla trepó por un árbol asustada y desapareció.

"Lo suponía".

Akamaru se rió interiormente dándose cuenta de que en efecto, el asunto iba a tardar en solucionarse. Definitivamente, su amo no había cambiado nada. Con un salto, se puso en pie para buscar algo de comer.

Kiba empezó a mirar las estrellas confuso. Empezaba a estar cansado, tenía hambre, sueño, no le apetecía pensar y… acababa de detectar de nuevo el olor de los lobos a escasos metros, observándolos.

Se levantó ignorando el olor y se fue al borde del acantilado para intentar medir con la vista la distancia entre un lado y otro, pero no se veía nada porque el sol hacía horas que se había ido. "Ni si quiera con una cuerda podría pasar…". Entrecerró los ojos e intentó medir la altura del acantilado…"ni idea". Se giró con fastidio y dijo:

-Akamaru ¿has cogido ese dichoso conejo? Tengo hamb…

No pudo acabar la frase porque cuando se dio la vuelta vio con horror que Akamaru estaba paralizado, con un conejo en la boca mientras los lobos se acercaban gruñendo y babeando muertos de hambre.

Kiba se quedó muy quieto pensando qué hacer. No habían hecho aún la hoguera, por lo que esta vez no podía usar el fuego para ahuyentarlos. Abrió la bolsa de los shurikens, agarró dos y empezó a juguetear con ellos entre sus manos. Detestaba dañar a un animal más que nada en el mundo, pero si los lobos le atacaban a él o Akamaru no tendría más remedio que defenderse.

El macho se abalanzó hacia él con las fauces abiertas, pero Kiba se apartó a tiempo sin la necesidad de utilizar sus armas. Prefería golpearlo antes que abrirle una herida.

La hembra se dirigió a Akamaru sin intenciones agresivas y olisqueó el conejo que llevaba en el hocico.

Kiba intentó esquivar otro ataque del lobo pero fue más lento y los colmillos del animal le desgarraron parte de la manga de la camiseta. Algo le dijo que no estaba haciendo lo correcto. Entendió sin saber cómo que la cuestión no se encontraba en atacar al lobo o defenderse de él, sino en comprender por qué actuaba de esa manera. Y no tardó en darse cuenta de que sólo tenían hambre. Tal vez todo se solucionara si les lanzaba el conejo, por lo que de un salto, se acercó a Akamaru y le quitó la pieza de carne para tirarla al arbusto más lejano.

La hembra blanca cogió el conejo al vuelo y se lo llevó detrás de un árbol para compartirlo con su pareja. Se les escuchaba comer con ansias, desgarrando la carne con los afilados colmillos mientras los estómagos de Kiba y de Akamaru gruñían de hambre. Los dos se miraron para compadecerse mutuamente y se sentaron agotados en el suelo.

A Kiba se le estaban cerrando los ojos por el cansancio cuando vislumbró de nuevo a los dos lobos que avanzaban despacio hacia ellos. El macho gris traía un trozo de carne en el hocico. Kiba, llamó a Akamaru y decidió observar lo que hacían los animales.

Los lobos parecían dudar sobre si aproximarse más o no. A cada paso que daban, se llevaban diez minutos olisqueando la zona.

El chico empezó a impacientarse y estiró una mano a la hembra para ver su reacción. La loba empezó a oler la mano indecisa, dio un saltito para atrás, movió el rabo y volvió a acercarse para olerla. Cuando parecía que se había acostumbrado al olor, abrió la boca dejando ver unos afilados colmillos y Kiba cerró los ojos apretando el puño con fuerza.

Notó la respiración del animal en sus nudillos y recordó unas imágenes de cuando era pequeño…

----------------------------

_-¡Mama!.¡Mami!- un niño pequeño de pelos revueltos corría llorando hacia su madre._

_-¡Oh! Kiba ¿ qué te ha pasado, cielo?- Su madre se agachó y le secó las lagrimitas con un pañuelo._

_-Me… me ha mordido aquí… y me duele…_

_-Shh, ya está. No llores cariño._

_Le lavó la herida que tenía en el brazo y se la vendó con cuidado. Una joven muy parecida físicamente a Kiba asomó la cabeza por la puerta preocupada._

_-¡Mama! Siento mucho lo que ha pasado. Mi hermano le pisó el rabo a uno de mis perros y… él no lo hizo a propósito. Fue todo por instinto..._

_El perro entró con curiosidad en la habitación buscando a Kiba para disculparse. Pero el pequeño, al verlo corrió a esconderse detrás de su madre muerto de miedo._

_La mujer y la hermana se miraron. No podían permitir que el pequeño Kiba le tuviera miedo a los perros por un accidente insignificante. _

_La madre cogió a su hijo por un brazo y le obligó a salir de detrás suya._

_-Kiba, mira quién ha venido a pedirte perdón._

_El pequeño se tapó los ojitos con las manos temblando y se pegó más a su madre. La hermana tuvo una idea y se acercó cariñosamente._

_-Kiba, mira no te va a hacer nada. Ven conmigo – el pequeño se agarró a la mano de su hermana y se acercaron al perro. La joven, obligó a Kiba a que estirara su mano en dirección al hocico y le susurró al oído- Tranquilo, sólo quiere disculparse. Ya verás._

_Kiba apretó el puño con fuerza y cerró los ojos temblando de miedo. Empezó a sentir la respiración del perro en sus nudillos y su corazón comenzó a latir muy deprisa._

_------------------------------------ _

…Pero en vez de notar los colmillos perforando su piel, notó una cálida lengua que se deslizaba entre sus dedos. Abrió los ojos para ver que la preciosa loba blanca se aproximaba más para que la acariciara. Kiba, indeciso por un instante, movió la mano hasta la cabeza del animal y la pasó por el pelo suave y sedoso acariciándola.

"¡Ja!.¡Soy un Inuzuka!" La loba había reaccionado con él exactamente igual que el perro de su hermana cuando era pequeño.

El macho, que llevaba el trozo de carne en el hocico, al ver que Kiba no atacaba a la hembra, se acercó también dejando la carne sus pies. El chico, acarició el cuello del otro lobo con la mano que le quedaba libre y recogió agradecido el resto de la carne baboseada para compartirla con Akamaru.

"Ugh…habrá que limpiarlo un poco…"

Después de comer, Kiba se tumbó para dormirse al lado de Akamaru. El lobo macho, inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba y comenzó a aullarle a la luna mientras el chico se quedaba maravillado por el potente sonido que salía de la garganta del animal. Akamaru lo observaba con una extraña mirada, pero Kiba prefirió no preguntarle lo que pensaba.

Cuando se cansó de aullar, fue a reunirse con su pareja y se echaron juntos a apenas un metro de ellos.

"¿De esto era de lo que hablaba Hane? Llegar a tener una comprensión mística con el espíritu del bosque… se me ha dado la oportunidad de contactar con él a través de estos dos lobos."

Kiba cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por los sonidos y los olores del lugar. Le pareció oír el ulular de una lechuza desde un árbol e intentó diferenciar su olor del de la madera húmeda. Respiró hondo y se concentró en escuchar el sonido de los distintos tipos de grillos que cantaban. Su olor era muy tenue, apenas se diferenciaba del de la tierra pero Kiba se forzó a distinguirlo. Llenó sus pulmones de aire y ordenó mentalmente las fragancias que le llegaron de las plantas que lo rodeaban. De esta forma, y tomándose su tiempo fue haciéndose con los sonidos y los olores del bosque hasta que se quedó dormido. Y esa noche, no tuvo pesadillas.

A la mañana siguiente, la loba empezó a lamerle la cara para despertarlo. Comenzó a saltar de un lado para otro nerviosa intentando hacerle ver al chico que tenía que seguirla. Kiba se incorporó, recogió las cosas y haciéndole un gesto a Akamaru, empezaron a correr tras ella preguntándose qué querría enseñarles.

El animal se movía como un rayo, resultaba muy difícil mantener el ritmo. Los llevó por un camino que descendía por el acantilado hasta la orilla del río y de repente desapareció entre unas rocas. Akamaru y Kiba se miraron extrañados, llegaron a donde el animal había desaparecido y vieron que había una especie de cueva subterránea que se comunicaba con el otro lado del río pasando por debajo. No se lo pensaron dos veces y se adentraron en ella. Era como un túnel abrupto por el que tuvieron que pasar contorsionándose y arañándose contra las paredes de arena impermeable. Iban a cruzar el río subterráneamente. En algunos tramos había una gran cantidad de goteras y la ropa de Kiba no tardó en estar empapada. Desde abajo, escuchaban la furia del agua del río sobre sus cabezas y el chico se preguntó preocupado qué anchura tenía el dique de tierra que los separaba del agua. ¿Qué ocurriría si se partía? Pero a los pocos minutos, distinguieron una luz como señal de que el túnel finalizaba en la otra orilla. Salieron y se encontraron con la loba que los estaba esperando.

-¡YAHOO, AKAMARU!.¿Entiendes ahora lo de encontrar la respuesta en el bosque? Solo teníamos que esperar y la naturaleza se acercaría a nosotros.

-¡Arf!-ladró Akamaru empapado.

La loba le dio cariñosamente a Kiba con el hocico en la palma de la mano en señal de despedida y desapareció por la pequeña cueva subterránea de nuevo para reunirse con su pareja.

"Intercambiar una cena por un pasadizo no está tan mal… son unos animales increíbles"

Kiba se despidió de ellos desde el otro lado levantando una mano, quién sabe si los volvería a ver…

Los lobos desaparecieron entre la maleza y los dos compañeros reanudaron la marcha sintiendo que ya estaban muy cerca.

-Akamaru, ahora tenemos que extremar la precaución. Supongo que estarán vigilando todos los alrededores por si se acerca algún intruso.

-¡Guau!

Treparon por el acantilado y cuando estuvieron arriba se encontraron con tres halcones sombríos que rastreaban la zona en círculos. Kiba se llevó una mano a la frente para protegerse los ojos del sol y vio que a lo lejos había una especie de fuerte con murallas y puerta hechas de troncos de madera. "Eso debe ser la entrada al clan" pensó.

Los halcones comenzaron a dibujar círculos más estrechos en el cielo, recopilando toda la información que podían de Kiba, para hacerle saber a los centinelas si debían permitirle el paso.

El chico abrió su mochila y aprovechó ese momento en el que estaba siendo observado por tres pares de ojos para levantar la mano con el collar de Hane. El halcón de mayor envergadura descendió un poco, y manteniéndose en el aire, se fijó detenidamente en lo que le estaba enseñando. Clavó su mirada fijamente en los ojos de Kiba y emprendió raudo su vuelo hasta el fuerte.

Kiba sonrió y le dio una palmadita a Akamaru en el lomo.

-Con eso seguro que nos dejan entrar.

Un grupo de hombres cargados con piezas de caza lo adelantó a paso rápido. Algunos de ellos giraron la cabeza para mirarlo y uno se fijó en el collar.

-¿Ves eso?.¿No es de los "Jinetes del Viento"?

-Sí, pero él no es uno de ellos.

Varios hombres se pararon dispuestos a acercarse a Kiba.

-¡No os paréis!- dijo el que parecía el jefe- No es asunto nuestro, sino de los centinelas. Altavis se encargará.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Otro capi seee! XD Se nota que me gustan los lobos? Se nota que me gusta Kiba? Jeje, este Inuzuka promete, os lo digo yo! Ea pues el chico ya ha llegado a las puertas del clan… ahora a ver si lo dejan entrar… y a ver cómo reacciona Hane! **

**Mickeymalote:** Ya echaba de menos tu review! XD Tranquilo, mi historia es como las pelis, ningun animal sale herido en realidad. Hay que dolor que dolor que pena jaja! Claro q si, por amor hay q arriesgarse.

**RiMi:** Otro quijote! Yahoo! Pues me encanta q digas q cada vez te gusta mas Kiba por mi fic, porque eso es lo q pretendia en cierto modo. Es q se le da tan poquita importancia al personaje… u.u Pues veras, tengo 18 tacos ya! Y sí, es mi primer fic XD En realidad tengo muchas historias en la cabeza (estoy mal jej) pero nunca me había dado por escribirlas… hasta que me vino ésta!

**Naleeh**: WOW! Torrente de reviews! XD Que bien que te esten gustando los capitulos! Si es una chorrada ir a devolver un collar, pero es Kiba… no lo puede evitar XD Asi q crees q a Hane le gusta en el fondo Kiba? Hmm…

**Puchiko**: Wee, gracias por otro review! No he tardado nada en actualizar! XD Claro q me gusto tu fic, cuando tengas mas escrito avisame, eh?

**Leo black le-fay**: La escenita de shikamaru despidiendose de Kiba es q no pude resistirme a ponerla. Sobre todo por el recuerdo que tiene de cuando hicieron la mision de rescatar a sasuke (q pedazo de capitulos, ojala se reunan de nuevo).

**Un saludo!**


	8. En el hogar de los Jintakas

**Capítulo 8 – En el hogar de los Jintakas**

**---oooOooo--- **

Dentro de las murallas de madera que delineaban el clan de los halconeros, Altavis se colocaba un guante duro de cuero en la mano mientras miraba severamente a Hane. Pensaba que su hija no se esforzaba como debía y eso era algo que él, como padre, no podía permitir. La apreciaba más que a nadie en el mundo y relacionaba el no esforzarse con la debilidad… y la debilidad con la muerte.

-¡Hane! Tienes que estar más atenta y mejorar tu puntería si quieres seguir con tu puesto.- Altavis estaba cruzado de brazos frente a su hija, y a su alrededor estaban clavados en el suelo varios kunais.

-Si, padre –contestó Hane enrollando una cuerda que había usado en el entrenamiento.

-¿Vas a ir con tu grupo a rastrear?

-Si, la formación "Jinetes del Viento" debe contar con sus quince miembros para que sea efectiva. Volveré por la noche, padre.- Hane dio un silbido y se marchó con Joukei aleteando al lado de su cabeza.

Altavis se dispuso a regresar a su hogar acompañado de varias personas que habían entrenado con Hane.

-Hey, Altavis. La chica no lo ha hecho nada mal, no seas tan duro.- comentó una mujer.

-No, debe mejorar y hacerse más fuerte. Los "Jinetes del Viento" no deben bajar su nivel¿no crees? Además sabes que debo preocuparme por ella, soy su padre.

-Si pero a su edad…

El grupo del que hablaban se trataba de una de las tres formaciones bien entrenadas de las que disponía el clan. En el lado este del poblado, se encontraban los ninjas "Picos Curvos", caracterizados por la frialdad y la falta de escrúpulos de sus ataques. Contaban con una quincena de miembros que se distinguían por llevar colgantes amarillo tierra amarrados con fuertes cordones de cuero.

Por otro lado, en el oeste del clan existía otro grupo conocido como los "Ninjas del Cóndor". Esta formación contaba con unos veinte miembros entrenados en un potente enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo. Su fuerza era comentada con admiración y orgullo por todos los Jintakas. Se caracterizaban por llevar colgantes de color verde oscuro y en ocasiones, se pintaban la cara con tatuajes para intimidar al enemigo.

Por último, los "Jinetes del Viento" se encontraban en el lado norte del clan. Se trataba de una quincena de ninjas entrenados en ataques en los que la velocidad era lo más importante. Jugaban con el viento y lo utilizaban a su favor para que sus estrategias fueran más efectivas, de ahí que fueran conocidos con ese nombre. Estos ninjas llevaban unos colgantes rojo oscuro con una pluma tallada, tal y como el que traía Kiba de vuelta.

Estas tres formaciones suponían la esperanza de que el clan no cayera en manos del enemigo y fuera destruido. Por ello, sus miembros estaban sometidos a una continua presión y debían estar siempre disponibles para actuar a cualquier hora del día… o de la noche.

La conversación que mantenía Altavis con la mujer fue interrumpida por un hombre mayor que se acercó corriendo al grupo con un colgante en la mano. Cuando llegó, respiró hondo unas cuantas veces para recuperar el aliento y se dirigió al líder.

-Altavis, un chico Inuzuka intentó entrar en el clan. Traía consigo esto- dijo enseñando lo que traía en la mano.

-¿Inuzuka dices?

Altavis recogió el colgante y lo examinó reconociéndolo al instante.

-Es de mi hija. ¿Dónde está el chico?

-Está en la puerta, lo han rodeado los centinelas.- dijo el hombre haciéndole un gesto a todos para que lo siguieran.

Llegaron hasta la salida del clan y vieron a un grupo de diez centinelas con sus halcones impidiéndole el paso. Altavis dio un paso al frente e indicó a todos que despejaran la zona para poder hablar con el muchacho.

-¿Quién eres?- le preguntó muy serio y observándolo desde sus dos metros de altura.

-Inuzuka Kiba. He venido para traer…

-No te he preguntado eso- le interrumpió secamente Altavis - ¿Vienes solo?

-Si… solo con mi perro.

-¿Saben los de tu clan que estas aquí?

-No- Kiba no se había esperado un recibimiento con flores y cánticos, pero desde luego no imaginaba un trato así cuando había viajado sólo para traer educadamente el colgante de una chica.

-¿Debo fiarme de ti? Umm, hemos tenido bastantes problemas con espías últimamente¿sabes?

-Entiendo…había venido a ayudar pero…- se encogió de hombros teatralmente y se giró disimulando que se marchaba- Supongo que ya veré a Hane en otro momento. Si la conoces, salúdala de mi parte.

Altavis abrió los ojos sorprendido y apretó el colgante de su hija en su bolsillo.

-Un momento¿de qué la conoces?

-Tuve que ocuparme de ella en Konoha, porque quiso salir demasiado pronto del hospital.

Los que se encontraban allí empezaron a murmurar entre ellos.

Altavis se acarició la barba con una mano pensativamente. "Así que este joven es de la familia que ayudó a mi hija… tal y como ella me comentó…"

-Inuzuka¿has cruzado las millas de este bosque sólo para traer este colgante?- dijo el hombre alzando el collar.

-Sí- contestó con determinación.

Todos los centinelas y los que acompañaban a Altavis miraron a Kiba con curiosidad y comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos. Algunos se empezaron a reír en voz baja.

-Umm¿no crees que es una estupidez? Llegar hasta aquí, para traer algo que tal vez no signifique nada para su dueña…

Kiba desvió su mirada al suelo y pensó en las palabras del hombre de la barba.

-Si… tal vez sea una estupidez…

Altavis hizo un atisbo de sonrisa, pues él era un hombre serio, que en muy pocas ocasiones demostraba sentimientos, y le devolvió a Kiba el colgante.

-Bien… dáselo tu mismo¿quieres?

Kiba levantó su mirada sorprendido. Altavis alzó un brazo sobre su cabeza y en unos segundos, un águila de enormes garras afiladas se posó en el guante de cuero que llevaba.

-Uindo, lleva a este chico y a su perro a la Casa de los Druidas.- se dirigió a Kiba- Allí podréis descansar un poco.

Dio media vuelta y se despidió de los presentes con una leve inclinación de la cabeza.

Kiba le lanzó a Akamaru una mirada de complicidad y empezaron a seguir al águila por las calles de la aldea. Las casas eran de madera muy rústicas y todas adornadas con varias plantas que trepaban por las paredes llenas de flores. El lugar olía a madera fresca que se mezclaba con el buen olor de comidas que salía por las chimeneas de las casas. La gente iba y venía haciendo sus cosas, y casi todos llevaban un protector de cuero en el brazo para que sus aves se posaran. En cada esquina, había familias enteras de halcones que hacían sus nidos en los árboles más cercanos o en unas casitas de madera que les construían artesanalmente los miembros del clan. Además de halcones peregrinos, Kiba pudo distinguir cernícalos, milanos, aguiluchos comunes, cuervos, ratoneros e incluso un águila real igual a la que estaba siguiendo. En las ventanas de las casas se posaban algunos petirrojos y jilgueros que se escondían entre las plantas trepadoras y miraban curiosos dentro de las casas.

Entraron en una calle llena de puestos de comida para comprar y Kiba vio que desde la zona de carnes, los cazadores que había visto cuando llegaba al clan le saludaban alegremente levantando una mano. El Inuzuka les devolvió el saludo y continuaron siguiendo al águila, que pacientemente, se giraba cada dos minutos para comprobar que el chico y su perro la seguían.

Pasaron por una plaza que estaba llena de niños. Unas personas les estaban enseñando ejercicios con los halcones y los pequeños aplaudían entusiasmados. A Kiba le habría gustado pararse a observar un rato, pero la mirada de su guía le indicó que no.

El águila de Altavis, finalmente se paró encima de un cartel de madera que colgaba de un poste anclado en el suelo. "Casa de los Druidas". Kiba le echó una sonrisa de agradecimiento al animal y entró poniéndose a Akamaru en un hombro.

La casa estaba muy oscura y era enorme por dentro. Sólo la entrada daba a una sala con varias mesas y una barra desde donde lo miraba una anciana.

"Esta parte debe ser la taberna".

Kiba olió a la mujer y se fue directo a la barra entrecerrando los ojos para verla entre la oscuridad.

-Ohaio, me gustaría aloj…

-Shhh- la anciana le interrumpió mandándolo callar y le señaló un rincón de habitación. Kiba se fijó en que allí, un búho real dormía tranquilamente posado en una percha. Volvió a mirar a la mujer y empezó a hablar esta vez en un susurro.

-Vale, vale, no había visto al búho, lo siento… Me preguntaba si podría alojarme aquí.

-Claro- la mujer le dio una llave antigua y le señaló con el dedo unas escaleras- arriba están las habitaciones. Se cena aquí abajo dentro de tres horas y te recomiendo que vengas rápido porque se llena de gente… creo que la formación "Jinetes del Viento" también vendrá hoy.

Kiba no tenía ni idea de a qué se refería, pero asintió sonriendo y recogió la llave. Subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta de lo que se suponía iba a ser su habitación mientras permaneciera en el clan. Había una cama gigante con un cabecero de madera finamente tallado y a su lado, una mesa con una sillita y una lámpara de gas. Al fondo, una chimenea encendida calentaba el cuarto dándole un aspecto muy acogedor.

Kiba se quitó la mochila, bajó a Akamaru de su hombro y se dejó caer en la cama con la ligera impresión de estar viajando en el tiempo. No se sentía tan bien desde hacía mucho y pensó en lo que se alegraba de haber tomado la decisión de ir. Llevaba tan sólo una hora allí y ya se había enamorado del clan.

Un grupo de personas entró impaciente en la taberna. Tenían aspecto de estar agotados, con las ropas manchadas, los protectores de cuero del brazo más arañados de lo normal y algunos se dejaban caer pesadamente en las sillas.

-¡Ahh, qué hambre!

-¡Comida¡Los "Jinetes del Viento" han llegado!

En unos minutos, las mesas se llenaron de fuentes con varios tipos de carnes con verduras. Cada uno cogió un plato y se fue a la mesa más cercana con sus amigos para disfrutar del único momento de paz que tenían al día. De esta manera, poco a poco, la taberna se empezó a llenar de gente que charlaba animadamente a la luz del fuego.

Al rato, llegaron los "Ninjas del Cóndor" y se acomodaron en los sitios que quedaban libres bromeando con la otra formación.

-¡A los "Jinetes" no les pongáis tanta comida como a nosotros¡Nosotros hemos trabajado más duro!

Un hombre se levantó lentamente aferrándose al respaldo de la silla, se acercó al individuo que acababa de hablar y lo señaló con un dedo amenazante mientras le gritaba.

-¡Vosotros sois los holgazanes! Y debería abrirte en canal con mi kunai por lo que has dicho… ¡Eh¿Alguien quiere ver de qué color es este tío por dentro?

El otro hombre se levantó hasta que sus cabezas quedaron a la misma altura. Le sostuvo una mirada de odio durante unos segundos hasta que los dos explotaron en una sonora carcajada.

-¡JAJAJA!- rió uno de ellos dándole una palmada en la espalda al otro- ¡Tan temperamental como siempre!

-Jajaja¿qué tal la misión hoy¿Algo que contar?

Desde la habitación de Kiba se escuchaban las voces y risas, que acabaron despertando al Inuzuka. El chico se estiró perezosamente y se levantó de la cama con desgana.

-Ahh Akamaru, me he quedado dormido. No me extraña con lo cansado que estaba…

-¡Guau! (¿Hueles eso, Kiba?)

-Eey ¡comida!- su estómago se quejó y decidió ir a cenar.

Bajó corriendo por las escaleras, dando algún que otro traspiés y se acomodó solo en una esquina tras haber cogido un plato cargado de pollo en salsa. Akamaru se tuvo que conformar con lo que su amo le pasaba por debajo de la mesa, que no era poco.

En el centro de la sala, los dos grupos se divertían discutiendo mientras algunos los observaban con atención.

-…y de un golpe los derribamos a todos¿verdad Hane?

-Pero lo estas contando mal… - Hane se levantó de la silla.

-¡Vamos, cuéntanoslo bien!

Hane se subió a una mesa de un salto y empezó a hablar teatralmente.

-Nosotros en realidad estábamos en la ladera oeste, que es donde nos habían mandado para dar caza a los espías…y el viento soplaba desde el sur-suroeste, por eso la técnica de Hemish fracasó.

Kiba pudo ver a Hane cuando se subió a la mesa y casi se atraganta con el trozo de pollo que se estaba metiendo en la boca.

-¡El viento del sur-suroeste supone un problema para los Jinetes del Viento!-empezó a decir la tal Hemish, una miembro de la formación.

Hane asintió con la cabeza y prosiguió su relato.

-Desde esa posición y con el viento en nuestra contra, la visibilidad era nula… y me gritaron que los tenía detrás¡pero no me enteraba de nada! Yo seguía andando tan tranquila como si no estuviera pasando nada…- comenzó a caminar cómicamente por las mesas y algunos compañeros levantaron sus jarras de cerveza riéndose. Kiba sonrió y fue a por más pollo.

-Y fue entonces cuando me giré y me dieron de lleno en un brazo. Pero suerte que… -Hane se quedó parada, mirando fijamente al mostrador de pollos. Le parecía haber visto a alguien conocido.

-Hane¿qué ocurre?- le preguntó un miembro del grupo.

-¿Kiba?- Hane bajó de la mesa de un salto y se fue a la parte de muslos en salsa.

Kiba levantó un hueso mordisqueado.

-¡Hola!

En la taberna se hizo el silencio durante unos segundos. Pero Altavis y su hermano Hishou entraron para comer y la gente comenzó a hablar de sus cosas de nuevo.

-¿Qué… qué haces aquí?- Hane estaba entre sorprendida y avergonzada. Llevaba toda la ropa manchada de tierra porque había estado todo el día en una misión y se arrepintió de no haberse puesto más guapa para cenar.

-He venido a verte- Kiba sonrió notando que ella se avergonzaba- no te preocupes, mi ropa tampoco está limpia.

-Ohh… jaja, vale. Pero¿cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

-Bueeeno, digamos que tengo unos contactos en el bosque…-dijo Kiba con las manos en la nuca y haciéndose el misterioso- ¿Has acabado ya de cenar?

-Sí. - Hane miró a su padre, que los observaba con el ceño fruncido.

-Bien ¿salimos fuera? Con tanto ruido aquí no se puede hablar.

Hane desvió su mirada de su padre hasta Kiba indecisa. Una chica de los "Jinetes" pasó por su lado, miró a Kiba y le guiñó un ojo a Hane indicándole que saliera fuera con él.

-Ehm… si estas cansada lo dejamos para otro dia -"¡Mierda!. ¿Qué he hecho mal?" pensó Kiba.

-¡No! No estoy cansada, vamos- Hane realizó un movimiento reflejo de cogerle la mano a Kiba, pero se dio cuenta antes de tomar contacto y se metió la mano en el bolsillo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews! Sin vuestro apoyo no habria seguido la historia esta "experimental" XD q escribo. Bueno, que os parece este capitulo? Kiba Y hane se van acercando… y la a la chica casi se le escurre la mano para cogerse de Kiba! q pasara? q pasara? XD Y que pensais sobre las tres formaciones de ninjas halconeros que me acabo de inventar… q se me va la olla un monton, ne? Jajaj esto es como un largísimo capitulo de relleno XD Si veis que se me va la pinza me avisais eh? (ahora me bombardeareis de mensajes subliminares XD) **

**Leo black le-fay**: wapaa ojala que el grupo de shikamaru y los demas se vuelvan a reunir! (pero esta vez con shino jeje) Yo también me imagino a Kiba con unos lobos.. o por lo menos con perros mas grandes. Estoy deseando que salga en la segunda temporada para ver si tiene alguno nuevo! (PD: si no actualizas Linea recta hacia la Libertad moriré XD)

**Naleeh: **que bien que te haya gustado el capitulo de los lobos!Y bueno, ya ha hablado Kiba con Altavis (q conversación mas rara XD) y ya ha visto a Hane! Como decias en el review. Lo q pasa es q queria dejaros en tension con el final… jajaj q pasara por las silenciosas y oscuras calles del clan? Y por cierto como va tu dibujo? Tengo muchas ganas de verlo n.n

**RiMi: **Hola wapa! Muchas gracias por leerme n.n me ha gustado mucho eso de que siempre me dejaras un quijote T.T asi me animas mucho a escribir todas las historias que me revolotean por la cabeza! Espero que este capi te haya gustado… aunque haya dejado el final bastante en el aire XD Que cruel soy! Jeje, pero no pasa nada porque esto se actualiza muy rapido n.n

**Lux-heretic:** pues si no eres propenso a dejar reviews me alegro de q te hayas animado a dejarme uno! Y sigue leyendo! XD

**Mickeymalote**: weeee! Ola! Asi q calco a Kiba a la perfeccion, eh? Eso eres tu q lo miras con muy buenos ojos! Y no te preocupes por la liebre q ahora esta en un lugar mejor n.n Oye me he dado cuenta de lo que dices de que he cambiado escribiendo es verdad. Es que como era mi primer fic … creo que con tantos capitulos he ido cogiendo soltura. Ademas en los primeros no estaba muy centrada en la historia y no sabia si alguien me iba a leer o no.. pero después, con el desarrollo de la historia pues me vienen las ideas mas claras y por eso lo pongo mas largo. Creo que cuando lo acabe, para que no quede mal, retocare los primeros capitulos, pero claro, no cambiare la historia ni nada, solo le añadire adjetivos y demas XD. (PD: Actualiza tu fiiiic, pr favó)

**Ingweolo:** eeey! XD Como voy a permitir q unos lobos se zampen a kiba-kun? Con lo q sabes q me gusta por amor de dios! En cualquier caso Kiba se come a los lobos jaja, el espiritu salvaje de Kba resurge cuando tiene hambre chaaan chaaan! XD Gracias por el review!


	9. La Explosión

**¡ATENCIÓN! Como he modificado los primeros capitulos del fic, puede que cuando intenteis dejarme un REVIEW en este os salga como que ya lo habeis mandado. Si os pasa eso, probad a mandarlo en el PRIMER CAPITULO (solo hay un review ahí). Es que en este capitulo he intentado esmerarme mucho para que le gustar a todo el mundo y no me gustaria perderme vuestros comentarios! **

**Gracias a Naleeh por avisarme (n.n)**

**------------------------------------------------------- **

**Capítulo 9- La explosión**

**---oooOooo--- **

Kiba, Hane y Akamaru salieron de la taberna y empezaron a caminar por las desiertas calles del pequeño conjunto de casitas de los Jintaka. El suelo de piedra estaba mojado por la humedad de la noche y la luna reflejaba en las rendijas por las que se había quedado el agua estancada. Akamaru avanzaba dando saltitos y bebiendo de algunos charcos.

Todo era tranquilidad en las zonas en las que Kiba había visto tanto movimiento a la luz del día. Las tenues luces que salían de algunas ventanas se empezaron a apagar, haciendo que el trío que caminaba por las calles, tuviera que conformarse con el pálido reflejo gris de la luna.

Hane caminaba junto a Kiba pero sin querer acercarse demasiado. Aprovechó el momento en el que una ráfaga de viento frío les azotó para dirigirse a él muy seria.

-¿Para qué has venido? Ya te avisé que era peligroso entrar aquí…

Kiba le sonrió cálidamente, y mientras cogía una ramita para lanzársela a Akamaru contestó.

-Oh, vamos. ¿No te alegras de verme?

El perrito cogió el proyectil al vuelo. Hane hizo un intento de ignorar la pregunta, pero el silencio que siempre se hacía entre los dos la ponía nerviosa.

-¿Has tenido algún problema en el camino?- preguntó para dar algo de conversación.

-No. Sólo tuve problemas con los centinelas. No me querían dejar entrar y tuvieron que llamar a este tal Altavis, … ¿lo conoces? Es un tipo que da miedo¿eh?

-Jajaja. Ya lo creo¡es mi padre!- contestó ella alegrándose de tener un tema de conversación.

-¿En … en serio?

Kiba se acordó de que cuando Hane llegó al hospital de Konoha, un hombre alto y con barba la llevaba en brazos.

-Oye Hane¿sabes que unos lobos me ayudaron a cruzar el río? Cuando me los encontré parecía que íbamos a acabar mal parados, pero creo que al final nos hicimos amigos. Lo mejor fue que me enseñaron un pasaje que pasaba por debajo del río, …fue increíble.

-¿Unos lobos?- a la chica le brillaron los ojos.

Kiba sintió una punzada al contemplar la hermosa sonrisa de Hane y continuó hablando.

-Sí, me parece que ellos llevaban varios días sin comer. Y yo por otro lado, estaba completamente perdido, no tenía ni idea de cómo llegar hasta el clan. Así que nos ayudamos mutuamente. Yo les ofrecí algo de comida y ellos nos enseñaron el camino … creo que fue como un intercambio.

- Eso es… muy bonito. Guárdate esa sensación aquí¿eh? - Hane le puso una mano a Kiba en el pecho y éste se estremeció al sentir su contacto- La comprensión con ellos es… es lo mejor que te podía haber pasado.

Hane notó el rubor de las mejillas de Kiba y apartó su mano sonrojándose también. Se separó un poco de él y empezó a hablar nerviosa yendo de un lado para otro:

-Ehmm, a mí el espíritu del bosque me ha ayudado mucho, pero en forma de otros animales y elementos. Los animales muchas veces reflejan actos que los humanos no podemos llegar a entender… ¿no crees?

La chica mientras hablaba se fijaba en los ojos del Inuzuka, que observaba su ir y venir. Rió interiormente pensando que su pupila era como una rayita y se ruborizó al darse cuenta de que estaba pensando en él.

-Jeje, ya se lo que estás pensando, Hane…

La chica se paró en seco al oír el comentario. Buscó a Akamaru con la mirada para disimular y deseó que la tierra la tragara.

-Te responderé –dijo Kiba muy serio- las marcas de la cara las llevan todos los Inuzukas. Y sí, están tatuadas, no son pintadas.

Hane suspiró aliviada…"No pensaba en eso, pero bueno jajaja". Se llevó una mano a la boca para no exteriorizar la carcajada que estaba soltando interiormente y le contestó con la misma seriedad que él.

-Ohh, gracias por la aclaración.

Kiba se metió las manos en los bolsillos muy orgulloso de sus tatuajes mientras Hane y Akamaru compartían miradas de complicidad. El perrito se había dado cuenta de lo que había pasado, pero no pensaba decirle nada a Kiba. Era más divertido así.

Siguieron andando hasta que llegaron a un punto en el que se acababa la calle. La muralla de madera que Kiba había visto cuando llegó al clan parecía en la oscuridad mucho más fuerte y alta. Un centinela nocturno se asomó desde arriba portando un enorme búho de ojos brillantes.

-¿Vais a salir?

Hane miró a Kiba y éste asintió.

-¡Vamos a seguir con nuestro paseo fuera!

El centinela dudó un instante y se apresuró a bajar para abrirles la puerta.

-¡Tened cuidado, no sabemos si alguien atacará esa noche!

-No nos alejaremos mucho, estaremos de vuelta en un rato- le dijo Hane en un susurro.

Los dos salieron al bosque acompañados de Akamaru. Fuera del poblado, se estaba aún más tranquilo. Reinaba el silencio, interrumpido a veces por el ulular apagado de algún búho o el aullido de un lobo a millas de distancia.

-¡Mira¿Ves esa rama de allí?- Hane señalaba un árbol entusiasmada.

-Si.- dijo Kiba entrecerrando los ojos.

-Pues ahí es donde Joukei nació. Y donde siempre dice que hará su primer nido¡esas cosas sólo me las cuenta a mí!- dijo muy contenta a la vez que apresuraba la marcha sin apartar su mirada de la rama.

Kiba cogió una plumita que había debajo del supuesto nido. Seguramente Joukei habría estado deambulando por allí para ver si el sitio era el adecuado o no para cuando encontrara a su hembra.

-¡Guau, guau!- Le ladró Akamaru a Kiba diciéndole: "¡venga tío, lánzate! Hasta el halcón va a ligar antes que tú…"

El chico se sobresaltó, miró a su perro y le mandó callar. "¡Como si fuera tan fácil". Se acercó hasta la chica y la retuvo poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-Ehmm… Hane…

La chica dio un respingo y se quedó mirando cómo Kiba manoseaba la pluma nervioso.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Me… me gusta mucho tu clan. Cuando llegué me alegré de haber decidido venir, porque aquí se respira tranquilidad y yo hacía tiempo que no me sentía…- sus ideas empezaron a mezclarse en su cabeza y se sintió torpe. -… um… este sitio tiene algo que hace que me olvide de todo, y así puedo sentirme libre¿sabes? He observado que no sólo los halcones vuelan aquí…

Hane se quedó mirándolo con una ceja levantada y sin entender nada. El chico se pasó una mano por el pelo nervioso y siguió hablando convencido de que lo que estaba a punto de decir le haría ganar muchos puntos. .

-He venido porque me gustaría ayudaros. Sólo soy un Inuzuka, no traigo conmigo a todo mi clan, pero soy fuerte y…

Hane resopló irónicamente ante la atónita mirada de Kiba. Se lo había visto venir. Cuando se despidió de él en Konoha, algo le dijo que el chico iba a ignorar su advertencia de que no fuera a verla.

- ¿Por qué diablos quieres ayudarnos?-le interrumpió.

Kiba hizo una pausa entre sorprendido y extrañado por el comentario, pero estaba empeñado en continuar.

-Han sido muchas cosas, primero fueron las pesadillas de las que te hablé, después me di cuenta de que no me motivaba nada en Konoha. Incluso el examen Jounin ha sido suspendido… no puedo quedarme quieto, y además – se armó de valor - me he dado cuenta de que te…

-¡Kiba!. ¡Eres un estúpido!- Hane se alejó varios metros de él nerviosa y apretando los puños.- ¿Por qué? .¿Por qué quieres involucrarte en esto?. ¡No sabes lo que es una guerra! .¡Es horrible!

El chico no podía estar más confuso, era la primera vez que una mujer le gritaba de esa manera y no sabía cómo reaccionar. No entendía nada, hacía unos instantes Hane le sonreía cálidamente haciendo que se derritiera mientras le decía no se qué de unos lobos… y ahora observaba impotente como la chica pateaba furiosa un montoncito de hojas.

-¡Guau!- Akamaru se acercó correteando. Miró la agresiva reacción de la chica y luego a su amo, que estaba clavado en el suelo sin saber qué hacer.

Las cosas no estaban saliendo tal y como había planeado. Se aborreció a sí mismo, por creer que una chica como ella podía darle importancia a un Chuunin más conocido por llevar siempre pelos de perro en la ropa que por sus proezas. Tragó saliva y apretó los puños con fuerza hasta que sus manos empezaron a temblar.

-¿Por qué te molesta tanto? Deberías alegrarte. ¡.¿Qué más te da?.!

-¡Si me da!. ¡Yo sé lo mal que se pasa, Kiba!- Hane lo miró y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que intentó esconder sin éxito. Se dirigió a grandes zancadas hasta el joven y le empujó- He visto morir a mucha gente, y esta guerra no me alberga ninguna esperanza para nosotros. ¡Estoy harta de ver morir a gente que me importa! Los Jintaka estamos acabados… pero tú… ¡No tienes ningún motivo para morir aquí!

A Kiba se le encogió el corazón cuando vio las lágrimas que rodaban por las mejillas de Hane. Los ojos de la chica, en efecto, habían visto demasiados horrores en los dieciocho inviernos en los que llevaba viviendo. Y entendió que ella sólo actuaba así porque se preocupaba por él. Le apreciaba, y Kiba quería pensar que no se trataba de tener una deuda por el incidente de las hogueras… tal vez fuese algo más…

Kiba le agarró las manos con fuerza antes de que le propinara otro empujón. Quería abrazarla y susurrarle al oído cosas bonitas, pero estaba demasiado nervioso. La amaba con tanta intensidad que sentía las lágrimas que caían por su hermoso rostro en forma de punzadas que atormentaban su corazón. No podía pensar con claridad, por lo que le contestó a gritos mientras hundía sus uñas en las manos de la chica al agarrarlas con más fuerza, sintiéndose rudo y despreciable .

-¡.¡Mírame!.!. ¡Es la segunda vez que me dices que no tengo motivos!. ¡Y tu qué sabes!

Hane dio un tirón de las manos para que la soltara pero Kiba, demasiado nervioso como para darse cuenta de que le estaba haciendo daño, no lo hizo.

-¡.¿Cuáles?.! .¡.¿Qué es tan importante como para arriesgar tu vida de esa forma?.!

-… ¡Tu!...

-¿Qué!

-Que…¡Que te quiero, Hane!

-…

Los latidos de Kiba empezaron a acelerarse. Soltó las manos de la chica al sentir el calor de un hilito de sangre que descendía por su piel y, aunque se esperaba tal vez una bofetada por parte de ella, no apartó la cara para sostenerle la mirada.

Las mejillas de Hane se encendieron. Y el corazón que toda su vida había querido cerrar para que no le hicieran daño se empezó a abrir. En aquel momento, la pequeña herida que le había hecho el chico en su mano, no tenía la más mínima importancia.

Akamaru por otro lado, sintió unas enormes ganas de ladrar, pero se contuvo y decidió sentarse a unos metros de ellos para observar la escena.

Kiba, con cierto nerviosismo, deslizó una mano por el cuello de la chica e hizo un intento de atraerla hacia él. Pero ella se apartó indecisa y se secó las lágrimas con un dedo tembloroso.

-Estas loco…

Kiba la siguió.

-¿Por ti? Si.

-No sabes dónde te metes, vas a acabar muerto.

-¡Kuso! Así es como acabaré si me separo de ti.

-…

Hane no sabía cómo ordenar las palabras para expresar sus sentimientos. Sabía que no quería perderlo y que por eso, detestaba la idea de que él quisiera combatir con ellos. Pero no iba a servir de nada repetírselo. Intentó cerrarse a él, era la única forma de no sufrir cuando la muerte y el amor se unen. No quería mirarlo, no quería notarlo, tal vez se fuera de allí si se quedaba callada y se olvidaba de ella. Y así ella podría tener una vida tranquila, sin sufrimientos y… y… sumida en la soledad, a la que temía tanto como a la condena de su clan…. Suspiró con tristeza, tal vez no fuera lo correcto el aislarse porque ella… ella también lo amaba.

-Hane… ¿de qué tienes miedo?- preguntó el chico. Levantó las manos para cogerla por los hombros pero las volvió a bajar al momento. No se atrevía a tocarla, él era tan bruto y ella parecía tan frágil…

Kiba notó que ella se distanciaba, estaba a su lado pero no lo miraba, se negaba a reconocerlo. Intentó desesperadamente romper el silencio que los empezaba a envolver, pero no se le ocurría nada. "¡Mierda!" Era la primera vez que le decía a una chica que la amaba¿por qué ella no le respondía? Se llevó una mano al bolsillo con tristeza y notó algo en él… la estupidez por la que había cruzado todo el bosque…

-… ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba, te he traído esto- el chico sacó el colgante rojo y se lo enseñó a Hane con una amarga sonrisa de tristeza – A ver si así consigo que me quieras un poquito¿eh?

Hane lo miró sorprendida¿había llegado hasta allí para traérselo de vuelta? Se quedó mirando el balanceo del colgante entre los dedos de Kiba.

"No puede ser…"

Estiró la mano para coger el colgante pero él negó con la cabeza. Le indicó que se diera la vuelta y se levantara el pelo. Ella accedió. Estaba demasiado sorprendida como para negarse e inconscientemente se sujetó los largos mechones castaños que le caían por los hombros para que Kiba pudiera ponerle el colgante. Con el gesto, una de las mangas de su camisa, se deslizó dejando ver un redondeado hombro. El chico se acercó y mientras anudaba el collar, teniendo cuidado de no rozar su piel con sus uñas, aprovechó para olerla.

Deslizó su nariz tímidamente por el suave hombro de la joven. Su aroma era tan dulce que empezó a encontrarle adicción. Quería besarla… necesita besarla… y sobre todo, deseaba que ella le dijera qué sentía hacia él... Akamaru miró divertido cómo su amo inconscientemente mordía con suavidad el cuello de Hane, imntentando no dañarla con los colmillos.

La chica por otro lado, se quedó como en shock, se llevó una mano al cuello y notó la respiración de Kiba… acompañada de una extraña sensación en su estómago.

"Se acabó… Estoy cansada de aparentar ser una roca muerta…El miedo a perder a los que quiero no debe privarme de estar rodeada de ellos. Tal vez la soledad sea un mal aún mayor…"

-Kiba…- empezó a decir tímidamente mientras el chico contenía el aliento – yo… yo también te quiero…

El corazón del Inuzuka comenzó a golpearle en el pecho con rapidez. Hane se giró para colocarse frente a él y lo miró a los ojos cálidamente. Kiba encontró en ellos un mundo por descubrir y una historia por recorrer a su lado. Con la respiración entrecortada, le colocó a Hane una mano en la nuca y la atrajo suavemente hacia él. Cerró los ojos, rozó su nariz con la de la chica y buscó sus labios con ansias. En un momento que para ellos fue como una eternidad, se fundieron en un beso tan cálido que les hizo olvidar a ambos peligros, guerras, problemas e incluso a sus propios clanes para centrarse el uno en el otro.

Se separaron y Kiba, disfrutando aún del olor de la chica, observó que ésta se sonrojaba y le sonreía. Le entraron unas ganas terribles de empezar a correr, saltar por los árboles, coger a Akamaru, lanzarlo en el aire y volverlo a coger para abrazarlo, abrazar a Hane… besarla otra vez…

"Contrólate… ¡Contrólate Kiba estúpido!" se dijo a sí mismo. Pero ya era tarde, cuando se dio cuenta estaba haciendo el pino en la rama más cercana mientras gritaba "¡YAHOO!. ¿Has visto eso, Akamaru?".

Vio desde arriba que Hane lo miraba entre divertida y sorprendida. Kiba en su momento de felicidad infantil lanzó un puñetazo enérgico al aire "¡Yahoo!" y saltó a otro árbol apoyándose en una sola pierna, con tan mala suerte que empezó a tambalearse peligrosamente en la rama.

-¡Ops!

Hane al verlo perder el equilibrio, echó a correr hasta colocarse debajo de él por si caía y le gritó entre risas.

-¡Cuidado! .¿Debo preocuparme por tu salud mental?

Kiba asintió desde arriba con una sonrisa de felicidad.

-¡Lo tengo todo bajo control, no hay problema! – gritó mientas trataba de recobrar el equilibrio sobre la rama – Ups...

Dicho esto, perdió por completo el equilibrio y cayó al suelo llevándose un montón de hojas y ramitas tras él.

-¡Eh!. ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Hane acercándose apresuradamente hasta él con preocupación.

-Auch… si.- contestó mientras se revolvía el pelo con una mano riéndose. Jadeó unas cuantas veces para recuperar el aliento y sin pensárselo dos veces, agarró a Hane por la cintura y la tumbó en la hierba a su lado.

Sólo existía aquel momento, y despejaron su mente del incierto futuro que les aguardaba, para concentrarse en disfrutar del presente. Los dedos de Kiba se enredaron entre las cuerdas del corset que ceñía el torso de Hane mientras la besaba. El Inuzuka, con cierta indecisión, se inclinó sobre la joven y comenzó a morderle el cuello con fuerza, sin guardar los colmillos como lo había hecho antes.

Hane se rió y le pasó un dedo cariñosamente por una de las marcas rojas tatuadas en la cara.

-Hey…controla tus colmillos, Inuzuka.

Kiba arqueó una ceja y empezó a bromear con ella.

-¡Arf¡No puedo¡Arf !

Continuaron besándose, cada vez con más ganas y sintiendo que sus cuerpos necesitaban rozarse desnudos y tomar calor el uno del otro. Hane rodeó con sus brazos al joven y lo apretó contra su cuerpo, de forma que éste sintió todas las curvas que formaban el torso de la Jintaka. Comenzó a sentir calor en su entrepierna, y decidió quitarse el abrigo y meterlo bajo la espalda de Hane para que estuviera cómoda. La chica, con ese gesto entendió hasta dónde estaba él dispuesto a llegar y contuvo la respiración para tranquilizarse. Kiba se quedó mirándola muy serio y se acercó a su oído susurrándole.

-Eres preciosa.

Akamaru, viendo la escena pensó que lo mejor sería que fuera a darse un paseo él solito para dejar tranquilo a su amo. No estaba dispuesto a quedarse sentado como un pasmarote mirando para otro lado, por lo que empezó a caminar siguiendo el camino por el que habían venido. Se acercó a un tronco y empezó a olerlo para marcar su territorio, pero, un fogonazo proveniente del clan le deslumbró y una potente onda de energía de la explosión lo lanzó a varios metros de distancia.

Kiba y Hane sintieron el suelo temblar bajo sus cuerpos. Se pusieron en pie sorprendidos por la detonación y miraron en dirección al fuerte. Una tenue luz roja se divisaba a través de las maderas que formaban la muralla. La parte este del clan estaba siendo consumida por el fuego y las llamas eran tan altas que se podían ver desde el bosque. Algunos gritos agónicos se escucharon en la lejanía, ahogados por una ovación de victoria proveniente de las gargantas de los responsables de la explosión, que esperaban desde fuera, con ansias de sangre, la salida de los indefensos habitantes del pueblo.

Akamaru llegó ladrando nervioso.

-¡Guau! .¡Arf!

-¡Oh no! La parte este del clan… ¡los Picos Curvos deben haber muerto!- Hane se llevó las manos a la cara horrorizada.

Un grupo de personas armadas pasaron a gran velocidad por su lado acompañados de un grupo de búhos. Se trataba de los centinelas encargados de vigilar en la noche con la ayuda de este tipo de aves. En aquella ocasión, les había tocado la vigía del lado opuesto al que había sido atacado. Y al escuchar la detonación, se dirigían inmediatamente a ayudar.

-¡Vamos¡Parece que el ataque sólo ha sido en ese lado, pero el fuego se propagará inmediatamente!- le gritó una mujer a sus compañeros.

-¡Al amanecer sustituiremos los búhos por nuestros halcones y les responderemos!- empezó a decir uno de ellos mirando al cielo mientras corría.

Kiba entornó los ojos y pudo distinguir el águila de Altavis volando hacia ellos a gran velocidad.

-¡Iiiirg!

-Kiba…- dijo la chica.

-¿Qué?- preguntó mientras se agachaba para tranquilizar a Akamaru.

-Estabas dispuestos a ayudarnos¿no?

Kiba, mirándola desde el suelo, le contestó con una amplia sonrisa de tatuaje a tatuaje.

-Bien…- murmuró Hane mientras esperaba las noticias del águila de su padre.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**O.O Qué será del pobre Kiba en la batalla? Le pasara algo a Hane? Caerá el antiguo y tradicional clan de halconeros? Ni yo misma lo sé XD asi que… todo en el próximo capítulo! **

**Qué os han parecido las escenitas románticas? Parecía que todo le estaba saliendo mal a Kiba pero… nooo! El corazón de las personas solo hay que abrirlo, verdad Akamaru? Para que los sentimientos puedan salir a la superficie! (eso lo he dicho yo? No es propio de mi… XD)**

**Este lunes me voy a estudiar a Sevilla, y de momento no me llevaré el ordenador. Así que supongo que el siguiente capítulo estará en el fin de semana que viene **

**Un saludo a todos y deseadme suerte! (que con las cosas de que me voy a una residencia estoy un pelin histerica XD)**

**Puchiko-chan**: wapaa! No sabes cómo me animas con tus comentarios, de verdad. Aquí tienes otro capitulillo mas que espero que te guste . Ese beso! XD Al fin!

**Gekumaru**: ehmm …. er…. Bueno, jeje (gota de sudor en la frente) Tengo un fan! YahOo! XD XD Hay q ver eh? Me he puesto roja y todo al leer eso ¬¬ jajaja (pero de la risa!) En fin… hola Yohiro, Geku, Puchiko… estais locos! Los tres! Menos mal que os esta gustando el fic, porque si no… a saber el review que me habriais dejado.

**Mickeymalote**: weee! Al final cambie los primeros capitulos. En realidad fusione el primero con el segundo, y el tercero con el cuarto por lo que ahora el fic tiene dos capitulos menos. Pero me gusta mucho más como quedan ahora. Se ven mas "consistentes" XD. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y que me sigas leyendo!

Pd: el clan de Hane tampoco es tan grande .

**KashounoTsuki: **Me alegra que te decidieras a leer el fic . Y me alegra mas que te este gustando! Gracias por tus ánimos. Kiba rulez! XD

**Naleeh: **Wapa! Al fin llegó la escenita romántica! Que te ha parecido? Ya me comentaras . La parte en la que Kiba se pone a saltar nervioso por los árboles es muy "suya", verdad? No pude evitar poner eso, jejej. Bueno, te agradezco que siempre me dejes un review. A ver si actualizas tus fics y haces más dibujos!

**Aldokan**: Wow! Torrente de reviews! Que majo/a. Veo que eres otro fan de Kiba cada vez somos mas! Sigue leyendo y dandome tu opinión eh?

**SakataSakeki**: Tu tambien eres nueva! Bienvenida a mi fic XD Zamparse mi fic enterito tiene merito eh? Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado tanto como los demás. Espero tu siguiente review!

**RiMi**: Hola! Mujer, no te preocupes por tardar en ponerme tu review. Es verdad que ya lo estaba echando de menos… pero como es por fuerzas mayores, pues… que le vamos a hacer! Me conformo con que me sigas leyendo Ahh! Y suerte en el colegio XD

**Luxheretic**: diste en el clavo con lo del clan. Como ya le he dicho antes a Mickey, no es tan grande . Por cierto, te estas aficionando a dejar reviews? O es cosa mia? Jeje, eso es bueno, hombre! Te animo a que dejes reviews en todas las historias que estes leyendo, que a todo le mundo le hace mucha ilusión.

**Un saludo a todos!**


	10. ¡Formación! El enemigo está aquí

**Capítulo 10 - ¡Formación! El enemigo está aquí.**

**---oooOooo--- **

Detrás de los tonos anaranjados y rojizos de las llamas que a lo lejos, consumían el hogar de los Jintakas, se podía distinguir la figura de dos personas. Una de ellas, con marcas rojas tatuadas en las mejillas, observaba el siniestro temblor del fuego mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza para contener su ira. La otra, no más tranquila que la anterior, se colocaba un rígido protector en el brazo. Y con ayuda de los dientes, tiraba para anudar gruesos cordones que lo ceñían firmemente.

-Cuenta conmigo, Hane. No estáis solos.- murmuró Kiba poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Hane.

La joven halconera inclinó la cabeza con aprobación y deslizó dos dedos por el colgante rojo de los "Jinetes".

Uindo, la gigantesca águila de Altavis, los alcanzó y comenzó a dar vueltas sobre sus cabezas nerviosa. Hane levantó su brazo enfundado con el protector y el animal no tardó en posarse. Tras intercambiar miradas unos segundos, volvió a emprender el vuelo.

-¡Tenemos que seguirla!- gritó Hane, y acto seguido, se llevó dos dedos a la boca y emitió un sonoro silbido.

-Muy bien¡vamos Akamaru!

Comenzaron a correr velozmente tras Uindo. Joukei apareció entre las ramas de los árboles y se apresuró a seguir a Hane volando a la altura de su cabeza.

Cuando llegaron a las puertas del clan, se encontraron con que parte de la muralla de madera había sido destruida. Apenas se podía respirar y entre los escombros, pudieron distinguir el cuerpo sin vida del centinela que unas horas antes, les había abierto la puerta. Muchos cetreros corrían desesperadamente tratando de menguar el fuego, que se extendía con fatal rapidez.

Entre la negra humareda, Hane reconoció a Hishou, el hermano de Altavis, que se acercaba a ellos corriendo. El hombre miró a Kiba extrañado y cuando recobró el aliento, se dirigió a la chica.

-¡Hane! Han atacado por el este¡todos los de ese lado han muerto!

La chica lo miró exaltada y pensó con horror en su padre.

-¿Qué¿… los "Picos Curvos"?

-¡Sólo quedan tres! Patrullaban ese lado durante la noche y les cogieron por sorpresa. Ha sido terrible…- el hombre tenía una profunda herida en un hombro y se la agarraba con una mueca de dolor.

Kiba permaneció en silencio y miró de reojo a Akamaru. Hane dio un paso hacia delante y se dirigió a su tío.

-Hishou, por favor, llévanos con mi padre.

-¡Seguidme!- gritó el hombre mientras se llevaba un pañuelo mojado a la boca para poder respirar.

Avanzaron con rapidez por las calles esquivando a la gente que, asustada, corría de un lado a otro con sus hijos sin saber muy bien a dónde ir. Algunos se lamentaban en voz alta por sus familiares o conocidos que acababan de morir en la explosión, otros pedían agua a gritos para salvar sus casas y los más valientes se armaban en las esquinas para pelear en la batalla.

Llegaron a la "Casa de los Druídas", que al estar situada en el este, aún no había sido alcanzada por las llamas y conservaba un aire menos cargado de humo. Allí se encontraban las dos formaciones de ninjas restantes y todos los que iban a combatir. Cuando Altavis vio a su hija sana y salva, corrió a abrazarla y se tranquilizó. Observó que Kiba estaba con ellos e intercambió con él una mirada de agradecimiento.

-Hishou¿cómo es la herida de tu hombro?

-Estoy bien ... Escuchadme, los "Picos Curvos" han sido asesinados, sólo quedan tres con vida pero están siendo atendidos… sus heridas han sido graves.

En la sala había mucho movimiento, todos empezaron a colocarse los protectores de cuero en el brazo y se ciñeron bolsitas llenas de armas en la cintura y en las piernas.

-¿Dónde está el enemigo?- preguntó una mujer blandiendo una katana en el aire.

-Están fuera. Aún no han entrado.- contestó uno de los centinelas.

-¡Reparemos la muralla y encerrémonos aquí!- gritó otro hombre.

-¡No¡Nos asediarán!- Hishou se llevó las manos a la cabeza desesperado y miró a su hermano. Altavis, dio un paso al frente y tomó la palabra.

-Me temo que es cierto lo que todos nos imaginábamos. No podemos quedarnos aquí porque nos encerrarán y moriremos con el fuego… -miró a todos con determinación- Así que esta vez debemos salir y luchar en campo abierto.

Algunos de ellos levantaron sus kunais con aprobación y comenzaron a escucharse gritos de desesperación tras la puerta. Altavis hizo una pequeña pausa para mirar a los líderes de las dos formaciones y continuó.

-El tiempo apremia. "Ninjas del Cóndor", "Jinetes", contamos con vosotros…- dirigió su mirada a Kiba y añadió -… y con todo aquel que esté dispuesto a arriesgar su vida por este clan.

-Muy bien- dijo la líder del primer grupo, una mujer muy fuerte que enrollaba un mapa estratega que había ideado sobre la marcha- ¡Ninjas del Cóndor!

-¡HAI!

-¡Ya sabéis la formación¡Vengaremos a los Picos Curvos!

Hishou le puso una mano en el hombro a Kiba y empezó a hablar en voz alta.

-¡Esperad! Este chico que va a combatir con nosotros es Inuzuka Kiba- hizo una pausa y se dirigió a él –Tus ataques son poderosos en el cuerpo a cuerpo¿me equivoco?

-No. Mi perro y yo somos buenos en eso.

La líder de los "Nijas del Cóndor" se quedó mirándolo pensativamente.

-…bueno en el cuerpo a cuerpo¿eh?... Sin lugar a dudas, si el Inuzuka fuera de nuestro clan sería un "Cóndor"… Escucha, chico, será mejor que vengas con nosotros y pelees de nuestro lado.

Kiba se colocó su bandana de Konoha en la frente y comprobó que el protector que llevaba debajo de su camiseta estaba bien amarrado. Miró a Hane adivinando con pesar que ella iría por otro lado y asintió.

-De acuerdo.

Aprovechó que los demás estaban recogiendo sus cosas para acercarse a ella y darle un tímido beso.

-Hane, nos vemos luego¿vale?... – dijo sintiendo un nudo en la garganta -No te preocupes, te buscaré para protegerte.

La chica asintió y por su cabeza, pasaron los rostros de todos aquellos que le habían dicho "nos vemos luego" y habían caído en el campo de batalla. Le daba mucho miedo perder también al único chico que había conseguido abrir su corazón.

-Por favor… ten cuidado.

Kiba le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de su mano y la volvió a besar. Altavis se giró para ocultar con disimulo una sonrisa, pero todos los demás se quedaron contemplándolos. Tal vez esa fuera la última imagen tierna que vieran

en este mundo.

El Inuzuka le guiñó un ojo a Hane cómicamente para hacerla reír y, tras ver en sus ojos ese brillo que tanto le gustaba, echó a correr para abandonar el edificio sin querer mirar atrás. Los veinte halconeros que formaban los "Cóndor" salieron tras él con paso apresurado.

-¡"Jinetes"!- gritó el líder de la segunda formación. - ¡No hemos estado entrenando todos estos meses para que nos venzan¡Vamos a por ellos!

-¡HAI!

Hane se reunió con su grupo, y justo cuando estaban a punto de salir, escuchó una conversación entre su tío y su padre.

-¿Qué hay de los documentos que te robaron, Altavis? La técnica ilusoria puede acabar con nosotros…

La joven se acordó de los ladrones a los que persiguió con su halcón hacía ya un tiempo. Si su mente no le fallaba, Joukei había conseguido arrancarle los documentos a uno de los ladrones y los había escondido en algún lugar del bosque.

-Papá… -se acercó indecisa- ¿qué técnica ilusoria?

-Verás, nuestros espías trajeron información sobre una potente técnica ilusoria que el enemigo va a usar esta noche con nosotros. Teníamos la forma de disipar la técnica, que se hacía mediante un complicado procedimiento descrito en los propios documentos que nos trajeron. Pero fueron robados… y es posible que por ello, no obtengamos la gloria para el clan.

Hane chasqueó los dedos y empezó a decir muy alterada.

-¡Pero Joukei consiguió los documentos y los escondió!

Hishou se acercó nervioso y miró a Altavis.

-¿Cómo?

-Yo perseguí a los ladrones y me dejaron inconsciente. –empezó a decir la chica intentando hablar con tranquilidad- Pero antes de eso, mi halcón les quitó lo que robaron y lo escondió en el bosque.

-Hane… como te vimos en ese estado pensamos que no los habías podido conseguir…

El líder de los "Jinetes" se acercó y le puso a la chica una mano en el hombro.

-Busca rápido esos documentos con Joukei y llévalos al campo de batalla. Nos reuniremos allí.

-¡Hai!

-¡Vamos Jinetes!. ¡No queda tiempo!. ¡Esta noche es la última, caeremos u obtendremos victoria!

Hane se despidió de su padre dándole un abrazo. Se apresuró a adentrarse en el bosque y empezó a seguir a Joukei, que volaba a gran velocidad entre la maleza como una sombra perseguida por el diablo.

Kiba avanzaba con los "Cóndor" contando los kunais y los shurikens de los que disponía. Atravesaron el infierno de calor y humo, que acababa lentamente con el poblado, respirando como podían. Las botas se hundían en las cenizas aún incandescentes y los bajos de los pantalones prendían con facilidad. Kiba se secó la frente empapada en sudor por el calor que desprendían las brasas.

Tras sobrepasar el último tramo de escombros, distinguió a lo lejos, a través de la muralla destruida, a unas personas corriendo por una superficie de campo llano. Llamó a Akamaru y le dio una píldora de soldado. Acto seguido, se llevó él otra a la boca. El pelaje del perrito comenzó a enrojecerse y Kiba sintió en su interior toda la fuerza y el coraje que necesitaba para combatir. Observó que los cetreros a los que acompañaba, le colocaban unas agujas en las garras a sus halcones y le preguntó a uno de ellos por qué lo hacían.

-Chico, nuestros halcones no pelean por nosotros. Ésa es la primera regla que aprendemos desde que tenemos uno. –contestó un hombre acariciando a su ave- Pero sí nos pueden ayudar, por lo que les colocamos estas agujas en las patas para que cuando ataquen envenenen al enemigo. Así además los protegemos.

Kiba escuchaba atento mientras reconocía el veneno que llevaban los halcones. Se trataba de un ungüento muy potente que, cuando perforaba la piel de un ser humano, acababa con su vida al instante.

Al poco tiempo, fueron alcanzados por los "Jinetes del Viento" y el resto de combatientes que avanzaban rápidamente. El jefe de los "Jinetes" alzaba la voz y hacía gestos con las manos para orientar a sus ninjas.

-¡Muy bien! Tenemos al viento soplando del suroeste, por lo que el fuego se dirigirá al norte tras haber arrasado el este. Altavis se ha encargado de alentar a los que intentan apagar el fuego y ahora vendrá a combatir… pero entre nosotros, ninjas¡ese fuego no se podrá apagar! Todo el clan es de madera y con esta brisa las llamas avanzarán más rápido. ¡Pero nosotros somos el alma de los Jintakas! Con el viento de ese lado debemos atacar desde el mismo suroeste y esperad que vengan del noreste ¡Arriesgaremos nuestras vidas para salvar a los cetreros de Konoha!

-¡Bien dicho! – exclamó la líder de los Cóndor, y mirando al cielo gritó- ¡Formación!

Kiba observó sobrecogido cómo todos los halcones, al escuchar el grito de la mujer, alzaban el vuelo unos metros por encima de sus cabezas y se colocaban formando una figura en el aire semejante a un óvalo. Dibujados de esta manera, aletearon en el aire aguantando la posición, esperando a que los Jintakas avanzaran para ir a la par que ellos. Y justo en ese momento, las sombras de la noche comenzaron a evadirse con las primeras luces color malva del amanecer, y los primeros rayos del sol atravesaron las plumas de las aves, proyectando reflejos anaranjados sobre las miradas de sus cetreros.

-Amanece, es la hora…- murmuró uno de ellos.

Atravesaron los límites del clan y se adentraron en el campo abierto desde el noroeste, la superficie de tierra en la que el futuro de los Jintakas se iba a decidir. A lo lejos, un gran número de personas armadas y con aspecto de bandidos y asesinos, los esperaban con siniestra paciencia. Ésa fue la primera vez que Kiba vislumbro al enemigo reconociéndolo al instante.

Se trataba de un enorme grupo de salvajes ninjas que se dedicaban a arrasar los pequeños clanes desperdigados por el bosque. Muchos los llamaban "los bandidos". En Konoha, era muy conocida su existencia por la crueldad y brutalidad de sus actos. Habían asesinado a muchas personas sin motivo aparente, puesto que no exigían nada. Tal vez les interesase confirmar el valor de su existencia o tal vez sencillamente le reportase placer el sufrimiento y la agonía de los demás. En numerosas ocasiones, los Jounins de Konoha habían tenido misiones de caza y captura de estos individuos, pero al no establecerse en un lugar fijo, las más de las veces regresaban de sus misiones con las manos vacías o en el peor de los casos, no volvían a sus hogares.

Altavis se unió a los dos grupos acompañado de Hishou. Kiba al verlos llegar buscó a Hane con la mirada sin encontrarla.

Una lluvia de afilados kunais con el extremo envenenado cayó sobre ellos con fuerza. Los halcones deshicieron por un momento su formación de óvalo para esquivarlos y se volvieron a colocar. Los kunais no causaron grandes problemas entre los Jintakas, la mayoría consiguió esquivarlos. Sólo hubo rasguños entre los más despistados.

Los halconeros, reaccionaron igualmente lanzando cientos de kunais, pero éstos con la particularidad de llevar acoplados sellos explosivos.

La ofensiva causó estragos entre los bandidos. Se sucedieron una serie de explosiones que arrasaron el lugar en el que se hallaban atrincherados y con ello ganaron tiempo. Desde lo lejos, vieron a los bandidos correr de un lado a otro desconcertados y huyendo de las llamas. No podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de atacarlos en medio del desconcierto y la confusión.

-¡CÓNDOR!. ¡JINETES!. ¡AHOOORA!

Comenzaron a correr hacia ellos gritando para intimidarlos. Sus halcones volaban también hacia el enemigo a gran velocidad y con las garras abiertas para envenenarlos. Kiba, sin pensárselo dos veces hizo el Juujin Bunshin con Akamaru, por lo que los dos tomaron el mismo aspecto y avanzaron con el Shikyaku no Jutsu, o técnica de las cuatro patas, a la vez que buscaba a Hane con su olfato.

Altavis, puso sus manos en el suelo y de éste surgió una enorme águila de piedra que fue lanzada a un grupo de ninjas renegados que se abalanzaban contra ellos.

El que parecía ser el líder de los bandidos, corrió al frente realizando unos extraños sellos con las manos. Hishou vio los movimientos de los dedos del hombre y se temió que fuera la desconocida técnica ilusoria. Sin dudarlo, desvió el rumbo de su carrera para arremeter contra el líder, pero unos shurikens fueron lanzados hacia él con tal fuerza, que su cuerpo fue atravesado por distintos sitios. Cayó al suelo ensangrentado y sin poder moverse.

En su agonía, pudo ver borrosamente que su hermano Altavis se acercaba a grandes zancadas hacia él para recogerlo. Estiró su brazo tembloroso hacia él, sintiendo que el dolor de sus heridas ocupaba todo su cuerpo pero, antes de que pudieran tocarse, sus ojos se cerraron para no volverse a abrir. Hishou murió sin conseguir detener la técnica del líder de los bandidos, pero el último sentimiento que tuvo mientras se retorcía en el suelo, fue el de la esperanza.

Kiba y Akamaru lo vieron todo con horror y arremetieron contra el individuo que continuaba realizando los complicados sellos. No tenía ni idea de lo que ese bastardo intentaba conseguir moviendo de esa forma los dedos, pero no lo dejaría acabar.

-¡.¡.¡GATSUUGA!.!.!

Su vista se nubló con los giros y cerró los ojos para concentrarse en seguir el olor de su presa. Los dos torbellinos perforantes se dirigieron hacia el hombre, golpeando a todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino. Pero el líder, antes de ser alcanzado, acabó su combinación de sellos y levantó una mano con los dedos en forma de L.

Kiba frenó en su torbellino para ver lo que iba a ocurrir. Miró el cielo, las nubes, los árboles, la hierba, a Akamaru y a los Jintakas... aparentemente todo seguía igual. Nada había cambiado lo más mínimo, por lo que dedujo que la técnica había fracasado. Se preparó con Akamaru para volver a hacer el Gatsuuga, pero unos gritos a su espalda llamaron su atención. Pensó en Hane y se giró con desesperación. Le ponía muy nervioso no poder olerla… ¿es que no se encontraba allí?

En el campo de batalla, los halcones se habían girado con determinación para atacar a sus propios amos. Los Jintakas confiaban ciegamente en sus aves, por lo que tenían la guardia bajada ante ellos y fueron rápidamente envenenados por las agujas. Kiba, entre el caos que se había formado, vio sonreír al líder de los bandidos, mientras continuaba con los dedos en forma de L. La técnica ilusoria había sido lanzada a los halcones, no a los propios cetreros como todos pensaban.

-¡KUSO!

El Inuzuka corrió con desesperación para intentar ayudar a los "Cóndor" a controlar a sus aves. Gritos fracasados de "¡Disipar!" se escucharon por todo el campo, pero la mayoría estaban cayendo al suelo por el fatal veneno que ellos mismos habían puesto en las agujas que portaban sus aves.

Invadido por la ira de ver la facilidad con la que estaban cayendo sus amigos, y ante la impotencia de sentir que años de sabiduría y entrenamiento tradicional se perdían con la muerte de aquellos ninjas, centró toda su atención en el líder de los enemigos. Si acababa con él, su técnica desaparecería. Y si lo hería, por lo menos la ilusión sería más débil.

Pensó en realizar el Garouga, fusionado con Akamaru en el gigantesco lobo gigante que ya habían utilizado en su lucha contra Sakón y Ukón. Sin pensárselo dos veces, saltó concentrándose en realizar bien su fusión. Pero en el aire recibió un fuerte golpe de uno de sus contrincantes. Se levantó con furia del suelo y le lanzó un zarpazo con sus manos convertidas en garras mientras Akamaru lo atacaba por detrás. A los pocos segundos, el hombre había caído inconsciente al suelo y el chico se dirigía a acabar con otro.

La fila de defensa de los Jintakas era un verdadero infierno dantesco, los pocos que habían conseguido salvar sus vidas, habían tenido para ello que acabar con las de sus halcones. El propio Altavis se había visto obligado reducir a Uindo tras ser envenenado por ella y ahora se batía con dificultad en un cuerpo a cuerpo contra uno de los más poderosos. Pero aún quedaban muchos halcones que enfurecidos, se dirigían contra todos ellos una y otra vez.

Kiba saltó hacia el líder con su técnica de bestia. De un zarpazo, el hombre fue lanzado a varios metros y cayó al suelo con violencia.

El Inuzuka corrió para acabar con él pero un kunai fue lanzado con fuerza hacia él y fue herido en el abdomen. Cayó al suelo hundiendo las rodillas en la tierra y se llevó una mano a la sangre que manaba de su costado. Olió que alguien se dirigía hacia él para atacarlo e intentó ponerse de pie. Pero sus piernas no le respondían. La vista se le nubló y llamó a Akamaru, para que le defendiera. Se vio sentado en el suelo, sin poder moverse y sus ánimos decayeron viendo que los estaban venciendo. Apenas quedaban ninjas "Cóndor" y los supervivientes de los "Jinetes" pronto serían exterminados… y él no podía levantarse.

El hombre que había realizado la técnica ilusoria se acerco a él sonriendo con una mueca. Aprovechando que el chico estaba de rodillas en el suelo, le dio una patada en la cara y Kiba, al sentir el impacto, se desplomó a un lado dando con la cabeza en la tierra. Su cara le quemaba por el dolor y su boca sabía a sangre.

-Eres un inútil¿crees que podías vencerme?… Los halcones se ocuparán de ti…- murmuró con una desagradable voz de lija.

Kiba intentó incorporarse viendo que el hombre se alejaba y buscó a Akamaru con la mirada. Le dolía mucho la cabeza por el golpe y empezaba a marearse. Le dio una arcada, su estómago se contrajo dentro de su cuerpo y escupió sangre.

Unas sombras, le taparon el sol y miró hacia arriba para ver de qué se trataba. Sobre él, un gran número de halcones volaban en círculos, dispuesto a desgarrarlo. Kiba alzó una mano con un kunai para intentar defenderse, pero le daba la impresión de que el arma pesaba toneladas. No podía levantarlo, su brazo estaba inmovilizado en el suelo. Se cubrió la cabeza como pudo y se acordó con angustia de su pesadilla. Lo que soñaba en Konoha era exactamente lo que le estaba sucediendo en esos instantes. Finalmente, no se trataba de que los Jintakas atacaran a los Inuzukas… lo que veía era la técnica ilusoria que iba a ser lanzada sobre el clan de los cetreros. Pensó en Hane… y en que no iba a poderla ver cuando todo acabara… Las sombras de los halcones se agrandaban peligrosamente en el suelo, señal de que estaban descendiendo… La desesperación y la angustia empezó a apoderarse de su cuerpo, los gritos de los halcones resonaban cada vez más potentes en sus oídos. Cerró los ojos y escuchó sus propios latidos golpeándole dentro del pecho.

-Lo siento, Hane…

-------------------

Mientras, la chica avanzaba lo más rápido que podía a la vez que portaba unos documentos entre sus manos. Había sido atacada por el camino, y tenía una profunda herida en el muslo, pero intentaba ignorarla y corría todo lo deprisa que le permitían sus debilitadas piernas.

Una red cayó sobre ella y la derribó en el suelo. Con desesperación, y sintiendo que la herida de su muslo le latía dolorosamente, metió sus dedos entre las cuerdas de la red y tiró con fuerza para romperlas. Pero eran demasiado duras.

El hombre que la había acechado se acercó a ella sonriendo satisfecho y estiró sus brazos para recoger su presa. Hane, desde dentro de la red, esperó a que el individuo se agachara y le propinó una fuerte patada en un hombro.

El hombre cayó de espaldas al suelo y ella aprovechó para cortar las cuerdas con un kunai. Con rapidez, se liberó de la red que la aprisionaba y justo cuando se puso en pie, el hombre se levantó y cerró un puño para golpearla. Ella, en un movimiento relejo muy rápido, lanzó el kunai con determinación y se giró para huir.Tras su espalda, escuchó un grito de dolor, pero no quiso girarse.

En su carrera, sintió que algo le impactaba con fuerza en la espalda. Cayó dándose de bruces en el suelo y con desesperación se llevó una mano al lugar en el que había recibido el golpe. Notó con sus dedos que tenía una daga clavada superficialmente en la carne. Joukei bajó y comenzó a aletear fuertemente frente a sus ojos para animarla a que se levantara. La chica clavó su mirada en los dorados ojos del halcón y sintió una pequeña llama crecer en su interior.

"Una herida de unos centímetros no me detendrá…"

Colocó las palmas de sus manos en el suelo y hundiéndolas en la tierra, se puso trabajosamente en pie. Debía llegar con los documentos al campo de batalla lo antes posible.

-------------------------------

Kiba, derrumbado en el suelo y sin poderse mover, esperó que los picos de los halcones se clavaran salvajemente en su piel. Tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza y con sus manos se tapaba los oídos, de forma que sólo escuchaba el latir de su corazón, golpeándole en el pecho cada vez más apresurado.

"Boom-boom-boom…"

Pasó un instante en el que el Inuzuka pensó que había llegado su hora… que no saldría de ésta… y caería como un muerto más, dejando su cuerpo al olvido del mundo, a la espalda de ese río de constante caudal que todo el mundo denomina "vida".

Pero, mientras esperaba su hora, un olor muy familiar le azotó fuertemente haciéndole abrir los ojos para observar lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Borrosamente, pudo distinguir que sobre su cabeza, una sombra gris y otra blanca saltaban para defenderlo.

Un enorme lobo gris lo protegía lanzando dentelladas al aire a los halcones, que levantaron el vuelo confundidos. A su lado, una hermosa loba de color blanco con el pelaje del lomo erizado, saltaba enseñando los colmillos dispuesta a atacar a aquel que se acercase a Kiba.

Hane llegó corriendo sin aliento con los documentos en sus manos. Se quedó paralizada ante la visión de la masacre que estaba teniendo lugar. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera viendo que sus compañeros luchaban contra sus halcones? Joukei la hizo salir de su asombro y entre los dos, desplegaron los papeles en el suelo.

La chica, sintiendo una punzada de dolor en su muslo, comenzó a leer antes de que su vista se le nublara más. Entre líneas, se dio cuenta de lo que en realidad estaba pasando. Tan sólo se trataba de una técnica ilusoria que, siguiendo lo pasos que indicaban aquellos documentos, acabaría de inmediato.

"_Para disipar la técnica se necesita sangre de la raza que desea acabar con ella_" leyó y se hizo inmediatamente un corte en la mano con un kunai. _"Y sangre de aquellos sobre los que ha sido lanzada"_. Miró a Joukei y le hizo un pequeño corte debajo del ala.

-Bien, ahora sólo queda realizar los sellos que aquí describen con los dedos manchados de nuestra sangre.

Hane juntó su sangre con la de Joukei y con cuidado, comenzó a entrelazar sus dedos sin apartar la vista de los documentos. Cuando hubo acabado, se puso en pie y gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras Joukei volaba en círculos sobre su cabeza.

-¡DISIPAR!

Todos los que se batían se pararon en seco. Los halcones se quedaron suspendidos confusos en el aire y miraron a los Jintakas que quedaban con vida.

Kiba al ver que los lobos lo defendían encontró fuerzas en su interior para levantarse. Aún debía acabar con el que había realizado la técnica, el causante de la muerte de la mayoría de los halconeros. Observó que Akamaru ya se había dirigido a él y el hombre le había respondido golpeándole con tal fuerza que el perrito cayó al suelo inutilizándose una pata.

El Inuzuka, aprovechó ese instante para lanzar desde el suelo un kunai al líder de los bandidos. El arma le rozó la garganta produciéndole un corte y el hombre se tambaleó llevándose una mano a la herida. Miró a Kiba con sus ojos cargados de odio y se abalanzó hacia él sacando una katana de la funda que llevaba amarrada en la espalda.

Kiba esquivó el golpe y saltó para colocarse detrás de éste, le arrancó la funda de la espada y le golpeó en la cabeza con ella. El hombre se giró furioso y blandió su arma produciéndole al Inuzuka un profundo corte en una de las marcas tatuadas en la mejilla. Kiba a la vez que el hombre le cortaba la mejilla, le clavó un kunai en la muñeca y éste soltó la katana en el suelo.

El hombre cerró la otra mano en un puño y lo hundió en el estómago de Kiba dejándolo sin respiración, pero al chico le dio tiempo de recoger la katana del suelo. La agarró con fuerza por el mango y sin pensarlo dos veces, la hundió en el vientre de su contrincante.

A los pocos segundos, el líder murió desangrado sin ni siquiera poder levantarse para

mirar los afilados ojos del Inuzuka.

Kiba, jadeando sin aliento, sacó la katana del cuerpo de su contrincante y éste cayó al suelo por la fuerza de la gravedad. Dio unos pasos atrás para observar el cuerpo inerte que yacía en el suelo. Con un suspiro, se pasó una mano por la herida de la mejilla llenándosela de sangre y acto seguido, dirigió su mirada al frente para observar qué ocurría a su alrededor.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Muchas gracias a todos los que me seguis leyendo. Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero como estoy en Sevilla me cuesta más trabao escribir. Cuando me compre el portátil todo serás mas facil.**

**Tal vez tambien tengais problemas en dejar REVIEW en este capitulo por lo del cambio de orden XD pero por favor, dejadme algo que me anima mucho.**

**Un saludo, layla.**


	11. El clan que cayó en el olvido

**Capítulo 11 – El clan que cayó en el olvido**

**---oooOooo--- **

El cielo, como si acabara de presenciar la cruenta batalla que había tenido lugar bajo su manto, se deshizo en enormes nubarrones negros, que cargados de agua comenzaron a descargar una fría lluvia que azotó a los cuerpos que se encontraban esparcidos por el paisaje.

Kiba acababa de matar al que parecía ser el líder de los enemigos. Con el cuerpo aún cargado de adrenalina, tiró al suelo la katana que había usado para dar el golpe final y se miró sus manos ensangrentadas y agrietadas por la pelea.

"Lo hice", pensó el joven sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su columna al sentir el que su ropa se empapaba por la lluvia.

Escuchó un ahogado gemido a unos metros. Desvió su mirada y encontró a Akamaru en el suelo con una pata doblada. Apresuradamente, corrió hasta él y lo abrazó para que se tranquilizara. Tras comprobar su estado, decidió dejarlo apartado en un lugar seguro.

El joven Inuzuka, cubierto de sangre miró con pesadumbre al frente para encontrar que esparcidos por el suelo, se encontraban los cuerpos fríos, inertes y sin vida de lo que antes habían sido hermosos halcones vigías, fieles compañeros de los Jintakas. Por un instante, se imaginó la situación inversa. Se sentía tan relacionado con el clan de halconeros que empezó a ver perros muertos en los lugares en los que yacían las aves pardas. Cerró los ojos con angustia, aguantándose las lágrimas que empañaban sus ojos rasgados,… y el viento le trajo el sonido de unas voces…

Se giró y observó que a lo lejos, un grupito de unos 20 halconeros se reunían maltrechos. Algunos cojeaban y otros ayudaban a sus amigos a ponerse en pie…Eran los únicos que habían sobrevivido.

"Aún no ha acabado…" pensó Kiba… "quedan supervivientes…¿y Hane…?"

Resistiendo el dolor punzante de sus heridas, comenzó a andar en dirección al pequeño conjunto de cetreros que había quedado con vida. Deseó con las pocas fuerzas que le restaban que Hane se encontrara entre ellos. Por más que la había buscado, no había encontrado rastro de ella ni de su olor.

"Tal vez no haya venido y esté ayudando en el poblado… o tal vez haya… haya sido atacada y…" no pudo seguir pensando. Apretó los dientes hasta que sus colmillos rechinaron.

Los dos lobos se pusieron inmediatamente a ambos lados del chico, por si los necesitaba como protección. Kiba los olió y sonrió pensando que tal vez tuviera dos nuevos compañeros. Pasó una mano cariñosamente por el húmedo hocico del macho y les dirigió a ambos una mirada de agradecimiento. Los animales gruñeron en señal de amistad y se pusieron en marcha.

Mientras, a cierta distancia de allí, Hane se dirigía hacia los "Jinetes" eufórica. Había superado el primer obstáculo, había conseguido acabar con la técnica ilusoria que tantas bajas le había hecho perder a su clan. Pero ahora quedaba reducir a los bandidos.

La situación no estaba equilibrada, porque los halconeros que habían sobrevivido se contaban en un número notablemente más reducido que los enemigos... Pero lo intentarían. Aún quedaban unas pocas personas con vida dentro del poblado, intentando acabar con el fuego que consumía lo poco que quedaba de las estructuras de madera… y lucharían por ellos. Miraron a los compañeros que habían sido asesinados por el veneno de sus aves y Hane distinguió el cuerpo sin vida de Hishou. También lucharían por ellos… y por los halcones que habían caído.

Altavis se dirigió cojeando a su hija y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Hane! Sabía que acabarías con la técnica…

La chica le devolvió el abrazo feliz de verlo con vida. Le extrañaba ver a su padre actuar de esta forma, ya que jamás exteriorizaba sus sentimientos, el hombre nunca sabría lo que la chica agradeció el gesto. Mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos, la joven pudo ver que en su pierna, una herida diminuta comenzaba a ponerse morada. Iba a dirigirse a él para preguntarle qué le ocurría pero los que allí se encontraban la interrumpieron. Un anciano de rostro cansado y manos temblorosas formuló la pregunta que todos temían responder.

-¿Cuántas bajas hemos sufrido?

-¡La líder de los "Cóndor" ha caído!- gritó un joven mirando a los demás nervioso.

El jefe de los "Jinetes" comenzó a hablar en voz alta.

-Si…quedamos muy pocos- se resignó - Pero aún tenemos motivos para luchar. Su número es más alto que el nuestro, pero nosotros contamos con la esperanza… ¡la esperanza y las ganas de defender nuestro clan!

Una mujer se secó una lágrima por el recuerdo de Hishou, que en estos momentos siempre solía tomar la palabra. Altavis también lo recordó y le dedicó unas últimas frases…

"Hermano… no estás aquí… pero hablaré yo por ti. Y sé que me estarás escuchando… estés donde estés…"

-Hemos sido ya olvidados por Konoha¡no nos olvidemos nosotros también de quiénes somos! No pereceremos aquí…- continuó notando cómo el veneno de Uindo debilitaba su cuerpo a través de la diminuta herida de su pierna. Y viendo que los bandidos corrían hacia ellos gritó- ¡Que el viento vaya en vuestro favor, compañeros!

-¡Hai!

Todos permanecieron en sus puestos, preparados para frenar al enemigo cuando éste alcanzara sus posiciones. Estaban heridos, debilitados, agotados y asustados, porque en realidad eran una veintena contra ciento cincuenta…pero permanecieron firmes.

-¡Hane!

La chica se giró sin mover sus pies del suelo y vio a Kiba que caminaba con dificultad hacia ella seguido de dos enormes lobos. Llevaba un lado de la cara lleno de sangre por el corte que había recibido en la mejilla y con la mano se apretaba otra herida del abdomen. Se situó a su lado para combatir y murmuró notando el aleteo de Joukei cerca de su cabeza.

-Te dije que nos veríamos luego¿no?

-¡Kiba…! – Hane no pudo contenerse. En ese momento no podía ser más feliz y se lanzó hacia él para abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Verlo con vida le supuso un cúmulo de esperanzas, pues su mente empezaba a verse amenazada por la oscura sombra del fracaso. "No ha caído… no es de los que se rinden fácilmente".

Kiba suspiró al ver que se encontraba bien y la rodeó con sus brazos contento de poder olerla de nuevo. Bajó su mirada a las piernas de la joven y pudo ver la herida de su muslo. Sus alargadas pupilas empequeñecieron.

-Voy a protegerte… cuando lleguen colócate detrás…- dijo con una seriedad inusual en él.

Altavis sonrió al escuchar lo que acababa de decir. Le gustaba el chico desde que lo vio, rodeado por los centinelas ante la muralla del clan, mientras enseñaba nervioso el colgante de su hija.

Ante la proximidad de los ninjas que corrían hacia ellos blandiendo sus armas, la fila de Jintakas y Kiba, se encorvaron dispuestos a recibir la colisión y agarraron con fuerza sus kunais. El Inuzuka miró de reojo a Hane notando que no se colocaba detrás y apretó con más fuerza sus puños maldiciendo interiormente.

"¡Kuso!"

Dirigió su mirada hacia los bandidos y enseñó los colmillos sintiendo la adrenalina crecer en su interior.

"Acercaos… y sentiréis la furia de un Inuzuka"

Todos contuvieron el aliento y justo cuando iban a recibir el golpe, justo cuando la fila que habían formado se tensó para resistir la sacudida, un numeroso grupo de ninjas saltaron por encima de sus cabezas y se enfrentaron a los bandidos por ellos.

Kiba reconoció entre el grupo a su madre. Y entre otros, a sus amigos de Konoha acompañados por sus familiares.

Detrás de ellos, se escuchó una voz femenina.

-No nos hemos olvidado de vosotros, aunque hayamos llegado un poco tarde- dijo Tsunade-sama.

Los Naras utilizaron sus sombras para inmovilizarlos mientras los Yamanakas penetraban en sus mentes. Los Akimichis impedían que se escaparan a la vez que los Inuzukas los atacaban desde detrás. Por otro lado, los Hyugas y los Aburames se compenetraban a la perfección para combatir a los más fuertes.

Los veinte Jintakas que quedaban, atacaron con las pocas fuerzas que les restaban y Kiba, olvidándose de su herida, corrió hasta los Inuzukas acompañado de los dos lobos. Los animales lo seguían allá donde fuera. Se acordaban de que una vez cuando estuvieron hambrientos, el chico les lanzó una liebre…y ahora lo protegerían hasta que sus patas no pudieran responder.

Los Jintakas miraron con sus corazones inundados por el dolor que el poblado había sido completamente consumido por el fuego. El clan estaba destruido, sus familiares y amigos habían muerto y ya no tenían hogar. Se miraron los unos a los otros desconcertados¿victoria para los Jintakas?

Altavis, bañado en sangre y arrastrando los pies con pesadez, miró a sus compañeros de pie por última vez y se desplomó en el suelo.

Hane, que estaba ayudando a los Akimichis, vio desde lejos cómo su padre caía y tras lanzar todos los kunais que le quedaban, corrió hasta él.

-¡Padre!

Se arrodilló a su lado y le cogió la mano con fuerza a la vez que amargas lágrimas caían de sus ojos al pecho de Altavis.

-¿Qué.. qué te pasa¿Te han herido?

El padre respiró trabajosamente y apretó con fuerza las manos de su hija entre las suyas.

-Hane… he sido envenenado.

Al escuchar aquello, Hane sintió que caía… caía en un abismo de angustia y desesperación en el que la impotencia reinaba en su fondo. Sabía que si en realidad era cierto que estaba envenenado, no podría sobrevivir. Era demasiado fuerte el veneno que había impregnado las garras de Uindo.

-Pa… ¡Papá¡Tsunade-sama!

Algunos se acercaron con dolor para ver cómo perecía el mejor líder que habían tenido los Jintakas en mucho tiempo.

-Mi pequeña,… Tsunade está ayudando a salvar lo que queda del clan…

Hane desvió su mirada a los escombros que había en el lugar en el que antes se levantaba su preciosa muralla de madera. "¿Eso es lo que queda del clan?. ¡Nada!".

Apretó los dientes con fuerza y abrazó a su padre desconsoladamente.

El grupo de ninjas bandidos más buscado por Konoha fue pronto reducido. Los miembros que quedaron con vida y se rindieron fueron informados de los años que les esperaban en prisión tras el juicio que se celebraría en Konoha en cuanto estuveran de regreso.

Kiba se encontró con Shikamaru, Naruto y Chouji y se saludaron.

-Hey, Kiba, Te dije que si las cosas se ponían feas volvieras¿te has olvidado?- empezó a decir Shikamaru contento de ver que su amigo se encontraba entre los supervivientes.

-Shikamaru nos contó que te habías ido, aunque ya lo sospechábamos todos. Pero al ver que tardabas no tuvimos más remedio que avisar a Tsuande y a los demás. –empezó a decir Naruto – te va a caer una buena cuando te vea la Hokage… ya sabes que los que cruzan la frontera sin avisar son considerados "missing ninjas"… pero, estamos todos muy contentos de que estés vivo.

Naruto dejó de hablar y abrazó a Kiba muy fuerte. Éste, sorprendido al principio por la reacción de Naruto, le devolvió el abrazo amistosamente.

-¡Auch! Mi herida, Naruto.

-Tsunade se encargará- dijo Hinata dándole un pañuelo para que se limpiara la herida- y seguro que te dará puntos en la mejilla, no te preocupes.

Vieron que el fuego lo había consumido todo y Kiba recordó la estrechas calles con casitas llenas de flores y pájaros, calles de las que se había enamorado con tan sólo unas horas de pasear por ellas… recogió a Akamaru y lo llevó en sus brazos al grupito de Jintakas que se habían reunido en un círculo observando algo.

Shikamaru, Naruto y Hinata fueron con ellos. Cuando llegaron, se encontraron con Hane abrazando a su padre, mientras los maltrechos cetreros los miraban impotentes. Kiba, no soportando verla llorar, hizo un intento de correr hacia ella para consolarla, pero Shikamaru lo agarró y negó con la cabeza.

-La guerra ha acabado ya, Hane. Alégrate. – dijo Altavis secándole las lágrimas a su hija. Empezó a toser y notó que el tiempo se le acababa.- Voy a reunirme con Uindo. Mi pequeña… escúchame, no estés triste. Tienes muchos motivos para vivir y aún te quedan muchas cosas bonitas que contemplar en este mundo.

Joukei se posó al lado de su amiga intentando servirle de consuelo. Altavis miró al halcón y sonrió.

-Aunque el clan esté destruido siempre serás una Jintaka. Y eso es algo que nadie te podrá arrebatar nunca.

Hane sintió que las manos de su padre se enfriaban, y se las llevó a la boca para darle calor. No quería que se fuera… aún no… también a él le quedaban cosas por ver…

-No me dejes sola…

Kiba escuchó esas palabras recordando la vez que tuvo que cuidar a la chica en su casa. Se había alegrado de que estuviera allí, porque esa noche de tormenta no se sentiría tan solo como lo había estado los últimos años. Se quedó un rato pensativo, pero el contacto del hocico del lobo gris en la palma de su mano lo devolvió a la realidad.

Altavis cogió aire por última vez y miró los preciosos ojos marrones de Hane.

-No vas a estar sola…- su tiempo se había acabado – Hane, sé que el viento irá… a tu… favor…

Y dicho esto, el líder del clan que cayó en el olvido, murió al lado de la persona a la que más amaba en el mundo.

Se hizo el silencio entre los que estaban allí presentes, interrumpido de vez en cuando por los sollozos de aquellos que lloraban la muerte de Altavis. Una suave brisa trajo volando una pluma de águila y pasó lentamente ante los nublados ojos de Hane.

Los ninjas de Konoha se miraron pensando todos lo mismo. Debían empezar a enterrar a los fallecidos de los Jintakas cuanto antes, pues el desagradable trabajo debía estar acabado antes de que terminase el día. De esta forma se evitarían enfermedades y demás problemas.

Apartaron a Hane del cuerpo de su padre y la llevaron a que fuera curada de sus heridas. Tsunade se ocupó de los demás supervivientes uno por uno utilizando todas las técnicas médicas que sabía y con la ayuda de su equipo médico. A Kiba le cosieron la herida de la mejilla y le dijeron que tal vez con la cicatriz se le quedara una marca más clara dentro del tatuaje. Tras horas de trabajo, las curaciones pertinentes fueron realizadas.

Tsunade empezó a hablar con los Jintakas, lamentaba mucho el haber centrado toda su atención en asuntos relacionados con Orochimaru cuando ellos necesitaban su ayuda. Les comentó el cese de las hostilidades con Konoha. Los Jintakas no tenían por qué vivir separados de la aldea, ellos los recibirían con los brazos abiertos. Algunos Jounins se acercaron y se ofrecieron voluntaros para levantar de nuevo el fuerte. Pero ellos lo rechazaron.

-Sólo somos doce cetreros... y de nosotros sólo cinco tenemos halcones- dijo uno de ellos.

-No podemos aspirar a volver a ser lo que fuimos… – comentó una mujer.

Tsunade afirmó inconscientemente con la cabeza. Entendía la situación y se lamentaba de no haber actuado antes.

-Las puertas de Konoha están abiertas para vosotros. Podéis vivir allí y seréis muy bien recibidos. Si es preciso, crearemos zonas de entrenamiento con halcones y será como si estuvieseis en vuestro propio clan.

Los Jintakas se miraron nostálgicos y negaron con sus cabezas. Uno de ellos habló por los demás.

-Tsunade-sama, nosotros no podemos vivir en Konoha – Kiba miró de reojo a Hane y siguió escuchando con atención- Necesitamos estar en el bosque… y que nuestras casas sean rústicas… el fuego que haya en nuestras chimeneas debe ser de madera que nosotros mismos hayamos talado… - el hombre se paró porque no sabía si se estaba dando bien a entender.

Pero Tsunade lo entendió a la perfección y asintió con una sonrisa comprensiva.

-Muy bien. Vivid como deseéis, pero sabed que si necesitáis algo, estamos sólo a unas millas al sur¿de acuerdo?

-… de acuerdo, contaremos con vosotros.

La noche se cerró en el bosque, acallando el eco de los gritos y lamentos que se había escuchado en el campo de batalla. Un silencio sepulcral se irguió allí donde antes había tenido lugar tanta vida… Pequeñas hogueras temblaban con nostalgia al lado de cada campamento. Cada clan se había instalado en un lugar para pasar la noche. Tras estar todo el día enterrando cuerpos, curando a los heridos y apagando pequeñas fogatas que se encendían entre los escombros, se refugiaron en sus tiendas de campaña exhaustos y apenados.

La sombra de una mujer de cabellos negros se adentró en el territorio de los Inuzukas. Kiba, sentado en el suelo con la mirada perdida en el fuego que le calentaba, divisó a Kurenai haciéndole un gesto. Se levantó pesadamente y se acercó hasta ella. Los lobos le siguieron.

-Tsunade quiere hablar contigo. - dijo muy seria.

-¿Conmigo?- preguntó extrañado temiéndose lo peor.

Entraron agachando la cabeza en una enorme tienda de campaña en la que aparte de Tsunade, se encontraba Kakashi, Asuma, Genma y muchos otros ninjas de elevado rango. Kakashi sonrió divertido y Asuma sacó un cigarrillo carraspeando. Kiba se situó nervioso y muy estirado delante de la mujer.

-Inuzuka Kiba- empezó a decir Tsunade entrelazando sus dedos – ambos sabemos lo mucho que has mejorado estos últimos años como ninja de Konoha. Estábamos realmente satisfechos con tus progresos pero el salir de Konoha sin previo aviso te convierte en "missing ninja"¿lo sabías?

Kiba asintió con la cabeza mientras notaba que Kurenai cuchicheaba con Asuma y ambos sonreían. Empezó a sentirse confundido y Tsunade-sama continuó.

-No obstante, tu determinación a la hora de decidir venir hasta el clan de los Jintakas por tu propio pie, demuestra una madurez y una valentía que desbordan del significado de lo que entendemos por chuunin – el corazón de Kiba se aceleró al oír eso. Se empezó a dar cuenta de por dónde iban los tiros.

Tsunade hizo una pausa para mirar a los lobos que se escondían detrás del chico y siguió su discurso.

–Como Hokage, he estudiado las virtudes y el trabajo de los Inuzukas y… bueno, Kiba, me parece que cuando un chico de dieciocho años se hace con dos lobos salvajes que lo siguen en una batalla… no nos podemos quedar impasibles¿no crees? Quedas ascendido pues, al rango de Jounin de Konoha.

Los ojos de Kiba se abrieron de para en par y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa de felicidad. Corrió a darse la mano con todos los que se encontraban allí y salió de la tienda de campaña dando saltos y gritando.

-¡Yahoo!. ¡Akamaru!.¡.¿Dónde estás?.!- los lobos comenzaron a saltar cómicamente a la par que él sin saber muy bien qué estaba pasando.

Sus amigos llegaron corriendo y comenzaron a preguntarle curiosos qué había ocurrido.

-¡Kiba¿Qué te ha dicho Tsunade¿Está enfadada contigo?- preguntó Naruto.

-No…- Kiba se llevó las manos a la nuca haciéndose el interesante. Se moría de ganas de contárselo a todos, pero quería hacerse rogar para ser el centro de atención.

-… ¿Entonces¡No nos dejes así!- Chouji le dio una patada a un árbol nervioso.

-¡Bah! Seguro que era una tontería: "te agradecemos que hayas luchado por bla, bla, bla…" -Ino empezó a hablar con la voz de Tsunade y Kiba no lo aguantó más.

-¡ME HAN ASCENDIDO A JOUNIN!

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos y empezaron a darle la enhorabuena. Era una gran noticia y sus amigos sabían lo importante que era para él.

-¡Ya te alcanzaré!- bromeó Naruto dándole un puñetazo cariñoso en la espalda.

-Psss, Temari es Jounin desde antes de los quince…- dijo Shikamaru con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

-Si… igual que Neji –comentó Hinata divertida ante la cara que estaba poniendo Kiba.

-Ahh ¡pero vosotros sois Chuunin!- gritó Kiba lanzando un puñetazo al aire por la excitación.

-Enhorabuena Kiba – dijo Chouji con una amplia sonrisa – Um… Hane esta allí sola…

Todos miraron en la dirección en la que señalaba Chouji y vieron a la joven sentada en el suelo con los brazos rodeando sus piernas. Estaba mirando las estrellas en un lugar apartado del tumulto de gente que iba y venía entre las tiendas.

-Kiba¿ha pasado algo entre vosotros mientras estabas aquí?- preguntó Sakura.

Kiba sonrió amargamente asintiendo. Con un gesto se despidió de sus amigos y se dirigió hacia Hane pensando las palabras adecuadas para consolarla. Esperaba no meter la pata como siempre solía hacer. Se sentó a su lado viendo que ella jugueteaba con el colgante rojo de los "Jintakas" y disimuló que también estaba mirando las estrellas.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Triste… -respondió ella sin apartar su mirada del cielo.

Kiba le pasó una mano por los hombros para intentar reconfortarla. Le sorprendía que aún siguiera en pie tras todo lo que habían vivido en ese día. La chica lo miró agradecida y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

-Hane… ¿qué harás ahora?

-No me quiero quedar con el grupo de supervivientes. Supongo que partiré sola a las montañas con Joukei y estableceré mi hogar lejos de aquí. Agradezco que mi halcón siga vivo, no sé qué haría sin…

-…Pero así estarás sola – la interrumpió Kiba entrecerrando los ojos - ¿Por qué no te instalas en Konoha?

Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por las mejillas de Hane. En tan poco tiempo lo había perdido todo. Los halcones, sus amigos, la muerte de su padre… necesitaba asimilar tantas cosas…

-No… no quiero ir a Konoha. Necesito la tranquilidad del bosque, Kiba.

El Inuzuka se revolvió el pelo con la mano y miró detenidamente a Hane con sus ojos afilados. No iba a perderla. No después de todo por lo que había pasado. La amaba más de lo que podía creer su cansado corazón. Tomó un impulso de valentía y se animó a hablar.

-¡Pero hay zonas en las afueras que están cerca del bosque! Estoy seguro que podrías ser feliz allí …con… conmigo.- Tal vez estaba hablando más de la cuenta pero al sentirse desesperanzado siguió - Verás, ahora soy Jounin y …

-¿Eres Jounin? – preguntó Hane sin apartar su mirada de las estrellas.

-S-si, me lo acaba de decir Tsunade… –Kiba se irguió orgulloso y continuó- En mi clan hay algunas casas que están casi en las afueras y por tanto, tienen la ventaja de estar cerca del bosque. Creo que Joukei sería feliz allí porque podría entrar y salir cuando quisiera… Además son casitas en las que se puede vivir bien, aparte de que son muy baratas…

-¡Pero Kiba, yo no tengo…

Kiba ignoró lo que ella iba a decir y siguió hablando con fluidez.

-… y como te he dicho me han ascendido a Jounin, así que voy a tener muchas misiones y recibiré un sueldo por ellas. No será mucho, pero para empezar…

-Un momento.- le interrumpió Hane observando el nerviosismo del chico con el rabillo del ojo- ¿Quieres que me valla a Konoha "contigo"?

Kiba hizo una pequeña pausa y asintió con la cabeza como si lo que acababa de decir no tuviera importancia. Ella lo miró confundida.

-Pero…

-¿Tú me quieres?

-¿Yo? – Hane se ruborizó un poco y se sintió turbada por la forma de mirar del Inuzuka.

-Claro.- dijo él colocándole bien un mechón de pelo - ¿Me quieres o no?

-Sí.

Kiba se levantó de un salto sonriendo y le tendió una mano.

-¡Pues vente conmigo!

Hane titubeó. Miró hacia atrás para volver a ver, bajo la luz de las estrellas, el lugar en el que una vez estuvo asentado su clan y recorrió con la vista los escombros, sintiendo que su mente estaba recopilando todos los recuerdos que podía de lo que había vivido y aprendido entre las murallas del fuerte. Se pudo ver a sí misma con cinco años correteando por las callecitas del poblado, con diez entrenando con su padre, con quince criando a Joukei cuando sólo era una cría… Con un suspiro, se centró en el campo en el que todo le había sido arrebatado y, finalmente, desvió su mirada hacia la mano de Kiba. Una mano llena de arañazos y heridas… con algunas vendas mal colocadas probablemente por él mismo… El rostro del chico lucía serio, confiado, como si lo único que tuviera claro en el mundo fueran sus sentimientos hacia ella y todo lo demás diera igual.

Tras un momento de indecisión, la joven cerró sus dedos en torno a la mano de Kiba con fuerza. El corazón de él latió, y pasarían muchas décadas antes de que dejara de hacerlo. Tiró de ella para ayudarla a levantarse y cuando estuvo frente a él, le sonrió sin soltarla. La estrechó contra su cuerpo notando su olor, que no se había podido quitar de la cabeza desde que estuvieron por la noche en el bosque... y le susurró al oído que no la soltaría jamás. Hane cerró los ojos y buscó sus labios... y en sus mentes, se dibujó la frase que Altavis había dicho antes de morir…

…finalmente, tenían el viento soplando a su favor…

… y es que, todavía les quedaban muchas cosas por contemplar en el mundo…

**---oooOooo---**

**  
------------FIN------------**

**

* * *

(n.n) Dejé este fic abandonado en cuanto me vine a Sevilla a estudiar. Dejé de escribir porque estos meses he pasado una odisea... un mar de sentimientos y emociones que me hicieron pensar que el amor no existía. No podía escribir nada sobre esta pareja si no creía en ella, si no creía que dos personas se pudiesen querer desinteresada y apasionadamente... entregándose al máximo y teniendo como mayor reconpensa la felicidad del otro. Ahora, no tengo a nadie que me haga ver que existe... pero mi vida se va abriendo camino poco a poco¿y quien sabe que me deparará mi suerte? Quería acabar la historia, porque aunque muchas cosas en mí hayan cambiado me sigue gustando mucho escribir, Kiba y... aunque a veces no quiera creerlo, el amor. Espero no haber desilusionado a nadie con el final y que me perdonen todos los que me seguiais leyendo por haberos hecho esperar tanto. Puede que este último capítulo lo lean pocas personas porque este fic fue... como el clan de los Jintakas, algo que cayó en el olvido...  
**

** Muchas gracias por leerme, agradezco mucho los reviews asi que por favor, si os ha gustado o quereis decir algo sobre el, dejadme alguno que ya es el final... el final de 11 capitulos! (y un epilogo). Si os he hecho sentir algo mientras leiais me doy mas que satisfecha!. ¡.¡ VIVA INUZUKA KIBA!.!**

** Un mordisquillo cariñoso a todos! Guau! Arf! Cuiados mucho y amad!  
**


	12. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

** ---oooOooo---**

**_¡Pum pum pum_!**

Llamaron a la puerta con cuidado…

Kiba se revolvió en la cama y abrazó a Hane por la cintura para seguir durmiendo.

**_¡Pum pum pum!_**

Volvieron a llamar, esta vez con menos paciencia….

Abrió los ojos recordando que esa madrugada tenía una misión importante que llevar a cabo. Se levantó cuidando no despertar a Hane y fue a abrir para que no siguieran llamando.

En la puerta, Shikamaru, Naruto y Chouji lo esperaban con los brazos cruzados.

-Llevamos un rato esperándote. ¡Qué problemático! – exclamó el joven de la coleta mosquedado.

-Hay un trabajo que tenemos que hacer¿recuerdas?- dijo Naruto levantando un kunai excitado por la misión.

-Hai, hai.- respondió Kiba pasándose una mano por la cara- Salid vosotros, ahora os alcanzo.

Volvió a entrar en su casa y se dirigió a la habitación. Se puso sus pantalones negros y la cazadora Jounnin de una espiral roja a cada brazo. Se amarró la bolsita de los kunais en la pierna derecha y comprobó que llevaba todo lo que necesitaba.

Se inclinó en la cama y besó a Hane con ternura.

-Hane, me marcho ya…

La joven se desperezó en la cama y lo abrazó.

El Inuzuka se dirigió a grandes zancadas hasta la puerta tratando de no despertar a Joukei ni a Akamaru, que dormían plácidamente en el salón.

Cuando salió al bosque, se reunió con sus dos lobos y comenzó a correr en la oscuridad para encontrarse con sus compañeros; mientras Hane, con la cara apoyada en el alfeizar de la ventana, lo observaba sin que él se diera cuenta.

**---oooOooo---**

**--Enigma / Gravity of love--**

Turn around and smell what you don't see  
Close your eyes ... it is so clear  
Here's the mirror, behind there is a screen  
On both ways you can get in

Don't think twice before you listen to your heart  
Follow the trace for a new start

What you need and everything you'll feel  
Is just a question of the deal  
In the eye of storm you'll see a lonely dove  
The experience of survival is the key  
To the gravity of love

--------whispers---------  
Woman :  
The path of excess leads to  
The tower of wisdom

Man :  
The path of excess leads to  
The tower of wisdom  
---------whispers----------

Try to think about it ...  
That's the chance to live your life and discover  
What it is, what's the gravity of love

Look around just people, can you hear their voice  
Find the one who'll guide you to the limits of your choice

But if you're in the eye of storm  
Just think of the lonely dove  
The experience of survival is the key  
To the gravity of love.

**

* * *

**

**Dedicado a Moli-chan por inspirarme mientras trepa con su gracioso cuerpecito amarillo por la jaula. Siento que hayas nacido en cautividad. **


End file.
